It Took A While
by NewBlood158
Summary: 'Why was I thinking about her fringe needed a cut when she was standing there shouting and I obviously wasn't listening.  It was probably stuff like that, that made her hate me.'  Rater M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling and WB. The only things I own are my OCs. I wish I owned Fred.**

**This is a Fred/OC Story. I like OCs. Sue me. Starting during the twins 7th year and continuing from there. Note: I am not killing Fred off. This story takes place from Fred's point of view mainly, mixing it up every now and then.**

* * *

Emily Roth hated me.

Right now she was standing in front of me, yelling insults at the top of her lungs but my ears didn't seem to want to pick any of it up. I heard the occasional prick, and asshole but that was mainly it. I tried to resist smiling, instead choosing to cross my arms against my chest and keeping my eyes locked on hers. Even in a rage she still looked incredibly pretty. Always neat, always had her hair tied up in that pony tail with her perfect fringe that just covered the top of her eyes, but right now it needed a trim. Wait. Why was I thinking about her fringe needing a cut when she was standing there shouting and I obviously wasn't listening?

It was probably stuff like that, which made her hate me.

"Fred Weasley! You are the most…insufferable!"

"Go on..."

"Big headed!"

"Yeah..."

"Obnoxious man, no, BOY! I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You weren't listening to a single word I was saying, were you?"

"Uh,"

"Fine. For the last time. Stop using my brothers as your test subjects. Henry was sick for nearly four hours the other day, and when I had to explain to my mother why all Christmas William's neck was double its usual size she wasn't too impressed."

I was listening to her as she spoke but I couldn't stop my eyes from travelling down her neck, two of her buttons on the top of her shirt were undone, exposing a slight area of skin and I felt my mouth become rapidly dry.

"FRED!"

My eyes snapped back up to her and I cocked an eyebrow. "Listen. I'm not testing any products on your brothers that could seriously harm them. Besides, I gave Henry Puking Pastels, What do you expect to happen?"

"Well stop it! You are so infuriating!"

"You love it."

"I really don't, I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

"Well it's not my fault you're so stuck up," I said rolling my eyes. "All Ravenclaws are the same. Always sat in the library with your heads stuff in your books and showing everyone else up in lessons. Do you even know what fun is?"

"Wow." She said with a smirk. "I'm shocked that you even know what a library _or_ a book is." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spoke and once she had finished, violently pushed past me storming off.

"DON'T FORGET TO FISH YOUR WAND OUT OF," But I was interrupting when I felt a sharp pull on the back of my neck and I spun around to see George with a less than impressed look on his face.

"Come on, we've got to get to Potions, and you finishing that sentence probably wouldn't of helped you in the slightest. What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing."

George shook his head as we started our descent to the dungeons. "I swear you just seek her out to make her hate you."

"I do not."

"Really? Since second year Charms you have pretty much tried your best to annoy her as much as humanly possible. Why? Because you secretly love her."

"I do not love her. I mean, she's attractive, yeah. But I don't actually like her. Well, I like her but I'm not...oh shut up. She hates me anyway."

"Probably."

"She did call me the most insufferable, big headed, obnoxious man, sorry, boy, she ever had the displeasure of meeting. I hate how she speaks; she sounds like a mini professor McGonagall."

"You love it. You love the fact she's an utter book worm and all prim and proper because she's the exact opposite to you."

"All I know is that she really needs to loosen that ponytail."

Her hatred of me, well it's all my fault. That prank, the one with all the slime me and George had found in the dungeons. Well it wasn't meant for her, and it's the reason why she hates me so much.

I vaguely remember standing there with my mouth wide open as I starred at her at the top of the staircase. Filch, who the prank had been intended for, was standing behind her sniggering, but his smile quickly faded and I knew he was thinking about having to clear all that muck off the floor. Right then I couldn't give two garden gnomes about him. I was too busy bursting with maniacal laughter, as was George, while she stood there hands slightly raised at her sides and enormous splodges of slime dripping off her. I could see her trembling, but it was more from rage than anything else, her eyes locked on me and George. But back then we didn't give it a second thought to it.

It wasn't until the start of second year when I saw her in Charms I remembered what we did. I caught her glaring at George and I and that was when I decided I was going to bug the heck out of her. It had been an accident, but if she was going to hold a grudge, fine. I was going to be so annoying when they re-wrote Hogwarts a History I would have my own chapter.

And it had been going on for six whole years.

It was a few days later when I noticed her at the opposite table while we were in the great hall working. She was sat between her younger brothers, Henry a first year and William a third year. I had never actually seen them all together, but they all looked similar. Same shocking black hair and fair complexion, only her brothers looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards. I would be scared to go within ten feet of them with a comb for fear of attack.

Of course I noticed how pretty she looked today as she sat there concentrating on her work; I always noticed that, although I would never say it out loud. Her tongue would occasionally slide across her bottom lip making me stare even more and completely ignoring the work I was meant to be doing. Even when she furrowed eyebrows and rubbed the back of her neck I found myself fidgeting in my seat.

Then she suddenly looked up, her eye line catching mine. Usually in awkward situations like this I would do my best to look away, look anywhere apart from directly at the person, but I couldn't stop. She didn't roll her eyes like she usually did; instead she just went back to her writing. My gaze didn't leave her and I could sense she felt it as she also fidgeted in her seat.

When she finally stood and handed her work to Professor Snape I quickly did the same, even though I wasn't anywhere nearly done then followed her out of the hall. "Oi, Emily!"

She turned slowly folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah?"

"Are, are you ok?"

She shrugged slightly looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you think this is stupid?" she suddenly said.

"What?"

"This! Us! I mean, don't you get tired of arguing?"

I responded with a small shrug, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"You're such a jerk." She muttered quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a jerk."

"What are you nine? That's the worst insult ever."

"Fine. You're an arsehole!

"I'm a…I…WHAT? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Ever since first year you have been." We stared at each other for a few moments. She was obviously waiting for me to say something. Her tongue poked out for a second wetting her bottom lip and I found myself staring at her mouth. Had her lips always been that pink?

"Well, I apologize." I said, snapping out of my daze. "About what happened, with the…uh…thing?" I waved my arms above my head in my mind intimidating the stuff falling on her, but I probably looked like a bit of a loon. "It wasn't meant for you, honestly, it was for Filch. If I had seen you coming towards it I would have warned you."

"No you wouldn't." she spat. "Don't lie! You don't care who you prank as long as you get a laugh out of it. My uniform was completely ruined; my mother was furious and grounded me for four weeks. What's even worse is that you spent the next six years tormenting me."

"I do not torment!"

"You always make fun of me." She said counting it off on one finger.

"Well,"

"You always try to scare me." Counting it off on another.

"That's neither here nor there."

"And you always talk about me behind my back. I have done nothing to you! I don't even talk to you! You always try to seek me out and pull me into conversations. Then when I think you're going to be genuine and nice you completely ruin it by going back to your same obnoxious self-loving shallow self."

I stood there stunned, I was definitely not any of those things, at least…I didn't think I was. With that she turned on her heel and stormed down the corridor. I turned my attention towards the door and saw a group of students that quickly scattered when I looked in their direction.

I did as I was told, I didn't talk to her, didn't go near her. Even her brothers, who were two our best test subjects considering they would try anything, I didn't go near. So what happened next wasn't my fault, but I'm kind of glad it did.

This happened a few weeks before me and George decided to leave. I was walking to my next lesson when I heard shouting coming down one of the corridors "Get off me you big ape!" I heard and started sprinting towards the noise.

"Shut up you little worm!" I recognized the deep voice immediately as Goyle's and as I arrived around the corner I saw him push the kid to the ground, recognizing the much smaller child as Emily's brother Henry. Goyle then proceeded to pick him up by his ankles; the kid looked like he was about to projectile vomit.

"Oi you git!" I yelled and all of Goyle's attention turned to me, huge smirk plastered on his face. "Put him down, now." I demanded. Goyle let go of his ankles and Henry crashed to the floor with a crunching sound causing him to let out a small yelp. I really didn't think that one through.

"Piss off." Goyle said standing over Henry but his gaze fixed on me. "What you going to do about it?"

I pulled out my wand directing it at the idiot. Henry remained on the floor obviously too scared to do anything, not like I could blame him. Goyle was two years below me but I was pretty sure if he sat on me it would do some permanent damage. "Why don't stay out of this Muggle lover and leave the half-blood to me." He chuckled and stood on one of Henry's hands. The poor kid let out another yelp, like a puppy being crushed.

That was it, before I knew it I ran forward tackling Goyle to the floor with tremendous force. Sure he was a 5th year, but he was almost my height and built like an Ox, so it wasn't exactly a fair fight. Besides, it was my turn to get into trouble for fighting seeing as I never got the satisfaction of being able to beat Draco. Punches were being thrown and Goyle suddenly had me pinned down on my back twisting my arm behind me. I was preparing for the pain that would follow but strangely there was nothing. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there with her wand out, anger contorting her face.

"What do you students think you are doing!" she screeched. I turned around and saw Goyle lying flat on his back. I had to hold back the snigger.

"He was attacking me Professor!" Henry said scrambling to his feet. "Fred was helping me!"

"All three of you to the Hospital wing. Now!" Goyle was first to stand and sulk off. Henry looked at as if he was about to say thank you but when he saw the Professors face he ran off after Goyle, not too quickly though. "Unfortunately," the Professor started before I could leave. "I'll have to inform Professor Umbridge. Even if you were sticking up for a student, you were still fighting." She said, giving me a sympathetic look. "Yes Professor." I slowly made my way to the hospital wing without another word.

Goyle was quickly sent off having only receiving minimal injuries from me. Unfortunately I had a rather large gash under my eye and my jaw hurt like someone had just smashed my face in with a brick. Umbridge had eventually come down in her sweet natured way blamed the entire incident on me and gave me a week's worth of detentions for attacking another student. Henry insisted I was protecting him, trying to get me out of trouble, then she threatened him with detentions also and he shut up immediately.

While Madame Pomfrey was cleaning the blood off my face the doors slammed open and Emily rushed in running over to her brother's bed and wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. As I watched them I felt a sudden sting in my gut, she started to study him, turning over his wrist and checking the small bruise that he had on his forehead. I could hear him telling her to stop fusing but she wouldn't have any of it and a small sile crept on to my face.

When she finally stops henry starts talking. He looked like he was speaking a mile a minute but it was very faintly, I was only across the room and a couple of beds down but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. He suddenly pointed over at me and Emily's attention turned my way for a brief second before she looked back to her brother. They were still there when I was finally allowed to leave and I retrieved straight to the common room to tell George of my heroic tale.

I went to breakfast early the next day; the pain in my jaw hadn't made for a comfortable night's sleep. I didn't see Emily until she took a seat next to me, fiddling with the spoon on the table. I didn't really know what to do, so I continued to eat my toast, keeping my eyes down on my plate. A few times she turned to talk to me opening her mouth to speak, then just sighing and continuing to play with the spoon, spinning it on the table and tapping it gently against the wood.

"You didn't have to do that." She finally said.

"Whut?" I asked, still chewing on a mouthful of toast.

"Protecting Henry. Getting hurt." She brought a hand up to my face but quickly lowered it, placing it in her lap. "You didn't have to do that."

I swallowed the contents in my mouth slowly, thinking of a response. "If it was anyone I would have done the same thing. It just happened to be your brother."

"Well, Thanks. Is your jaw ok?"

"Yeah. I mean it hurts when I move it, talk, chew, yawn, or even when it's stationary, but it's ok. Maybe a kiss would make it better?" I chuckled, obviously not expecting anything. But I felt it, I felt her lips just on the edge of my jaw and I froze clutching my glass of pumpkin juice so hard I thought it might crack.

"Thanks Fred." She whispered and left the table. Several people were starring but I just shook it off and continued to eat my breakfast, slower than before. Still thinking about how her lips had felt against my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

She had kissed me, actually kissed me.

Ok, so it wasn't exactly a proper kiss. More of a thank you for sticking up for my brother kiss, but she did linger I remember that much. And she had kissed my jaw. Friends don't kiss other friends there. Cheek yes, but not there.

It didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about her. Before when she hated me it was a lot easier not to think of her in the way I did now. Don't get me wrong, I had always thought she was attractive and had always found myself starring at her legs or looking at her arse in Charms before receiving a violent nudge from George, snapping me out of my daze. But now that she found me more of an annoyance than actually hating me, it was hard not to think of kissing her, pulling her body against mine. I tried not to let my imagination get too far in lessons; I was fidgeting in my seat to much already.

I wasn't really expecting her to be waiting for me after my last detention. As I made my way back to the common room I spotted her sitting on one of the window sills, swinging her legs and occasionally clicking her heels together. My paced slowed down as I made my way over and upon seeing me she hoped off, smiling timidly. "Hey."

"Hello." I said shoving my hands into my pockets, which would have been good if I hadn't of let out a small yell upon doing so.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, you never had a detention with her?"

"I'm too boring to get a detention." She said taking my hand in hers and examining it. Her hands felt surprisingly warm and I tried hard not run my fingers against her palm. "I brought this for you." She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket. "It's Dittany. If you put it on your wounds they heal really fast."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll show you. Come here."

We both sat down and she started to put the brown liquid onto my hand, as soon as it touched the cut it started stitching together and it already looked a couple of days old. "Bloody hell, that's amazing. Where did you get it?"

"I may have stolen it from the hospital wing." She said nervously.

I was trying not to let my mouth hang open. "Are you serious? You stole it?"

"Borrowed? I was in there early asking Madame Pomfrey something and I sat it, then I remember you had your detention so I thought you would need it." I couldn't help but smile as she fiddled the bottle nervously in her hands. This was the first time I had ever seen her nervous about anything, and I had discovered when that happened she talked a mile a minute. "Oh god, what if they find out I took it?"

"Well, you can always put it back." I smirked.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah now." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on pet. Let's go undo your felony."

"It wasn't a felony!" she hissed as I dragged her behind me.

When we finally reached the hospital wing we both stood in front of the door, staring inside the pitch black room. "Can you do it?" she said looking straight at me.

"Me? I have no idea where you got the bloody thing from."

"You're right. Darn it." She whispered, stomping her foot. I smiled again. I was seeing a whole new side of her tonight and I really liked it.

"Just run in, run out. If someone comes I'll make a loud noise and distract them to warn you." I told her.

"No, you'll just get into trouble again."

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"But you won't leave me here will you? I won't come out and find you've just gone?"

"No." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise I won't leave."

"Ok. Good. Ok."

With that she ran through the door while I waited patiently outside. This had been the longest me and her had ever talked, or well, been within a distance of each other without fighting or calling each other names. Soon enough she was walking back over to me, looking less sick than she did before. "I put it back." She whispered crossing her arms against her chest. "Thanks."

"No problem, but we should get out of here."

"Wait, um. Is it true that you're leaving? You and George?"

"Yeah, next week probably, we're still…working out a few details."

"Oh. Why?"

"Sick of Umbridge. Besides we don't need our Newts for what we want to do."

"Don't NEED your Newts?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you only really need them if you want to become something boring, like a healer or something." She pulled a face and started kicking her foot against the floor. "You're…training to be a healer aren't you?" I asked.

"When school's finished, yeah."

"Well that's great." I quickly said. "Saving people and doing, that kind of thing. Hey, you're going to be a big important role in society while I'll be creating pranks and…rubbish like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that." She said. "That's what your good at, Brilliant at actually. I'm not even sure what I'm good at. Hey, don't look at me like that."

I hadn't even realised I was pulling a face. "Well, you're good at everything. Have you received anything below an E for any Exam?"

"That's not the point. Just because I'm good at that exams doesn't mean I have a special talent for a particular thing. My dad, he wants me to go to a muggle university like he did, try and find myself or some rubbish like that."

"Your dad's a muggle?" I suddenly remembered Goyle calling Henry a half-blood, but I hadn't been sure if it was entirely true.

She nodded. "He's a professor of English."

"You can be a professor of that?"

"Well, English literature."

"Sounds boring and old."

"He is boring and old." She laughed. I looked up at her and saw her gaze was focused on my hands. "What about your dad?" she quickly said looking up at me. "What does he do?"

"My dad works at the ministry, in the misuse of muggle artefacts department. He loves all muggle stuff."

"Maybe our dads should get together, my dad loves magical stuff. They could have a right ball."

"Heh, Probably."

"We should get back. It's getting late."

"Right." I said and stood up. "Lead the way."

As we made our way back we had to sneak through the corridors, nearly bumping into Mrs Norris. At that point Emily wanted to split up but I insisted on walking her back, even though it meant going all the way to top of the Ravenclaw tower with her. As we walked up the staircase she turned and said once again I didn't have to go all the way up, when I didn't answer she sighed and carried on.

"You know," I said suddenly and she turned to me "you could be anything you wanted; you're really smart, and beautiful. If you wanted you could just get some rich guy to fall in love with you then you wouldn't need to work. Spend all day…knitting or something."

She stopped suddenly and turned to me. "You think…I'm beautiful?"

I hadn't meant to say that. Why did I bloody say that? "Well…yeah you know. You're ok."

She raised an eyebrow and continued our trek. "That's a very 1950's view. I want to work. Besides, who's going to fall in love with me?"

"Well, give me a couple of years until I'm really rich and I'll give you a call." I chuckled.

She stopped and stared at me.

"I was…joking." I muttered.

"Right."

We finally reached the top and she watched the knocker on the door, just as I was about to ask what she was doing, it began to speak. "What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, And all men carry to their graves?"

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow obviously trying to think of the answer, muttering the riddle over and over under her breath. She looked over at me and I shrugged. "I don't bloody know!"

Finally she said. "Is it…nothing?" The door swung open and she smiled brightly turning her attention to me.

"If I had to answer a riddle every time I want to go in I'd never see the Gryffindor common room."

She smiled and took a few steps forward. "Thanks for walking me back; will you be ok by yourself?"

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm a Weasley."

Still smiling she started to go into the common room when I finally found my nerve.

"Hey, when I leave, can I write to you? If you don't want me to I won't it was just a general wondering."

"No, I would like you to. If you wanted, that is."

I nodded firmly trying not to act like I was extremely excited by this, even though I was. She leant up pressing her lips to my cheek, sending a warm feeling shooting through my body. "Don't get into too much trouble then." She whispered her lips still against my skin and my stomach now in my throat.

With that she entered her common room. The door slammed shut as soon as she was out of sight and I ran down the stairs and ready to avoid Mrs Norris.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while, six weeks to be exact, but I did write to her. The length of time before I wrote to her wasn't exactly my fault. George and I had left towards the end of May, depositing our Portable Swamp as one last present for Umbridge. When Ron got back from school he told us it was still there which gave us both great pleasure knowing we had a lasting mark on Hogwarts.

The letter though, it took me so long to write because I ended up spending thirty minutes at a time just staring at a black piece of parchment, tapping my quill against the table leaving a horrid ink stain behind. She did write back a couple of day later while I was in the middle of packing. Even her hand writing was neat. It was strangely annoying.

**'Fred**

**In all honesty I was shocked when you wrote to me; yes it has been almost two months but still shocking none the less.**

**Nothing much happened at school except for your brother and his friends getting into trouble again, I suppose it's a good thing the managed to get rid of Umbridge though.**

**And as to ****your enquiry I passed all my N.E.W.T.S and yes, I did get Outstanding on all par one, apparently Arithmancy isn't my strongest subject. I can imagine you sitting there smirking to yourself right now.'**

"What are you smirking at?" George asked from his bed.

"Nothing."

**'I'm home right now; I start training in august so I can get a head start on things. Maybe once the shop is open I'll pop by and say hello. Try not to destroy too much stuff or injure anyone.**

**Emily.'**

The good thing about writing to someone is that there isn't an awkward silence in which you have to try and force conversation to come out. I think that's what our main problem was, over the years when he had attempted normal conversation I would suddenly get nervous at this exact fact, and then start to make fun to try and gain a reaction just so there wouldn't be an uncomfortable silence.

Writing made the whole process of getting to know her a lot easier, sure I had known her since first year, and I knew she was smart, impeccably neat, but I didn't even know she was half-blood until the incident with her brother. When I received her letters though it sufficiently made my day better, she had a way of writing that was so charming it always made me smile, like she was finally being herself around me, how she was that night when she snuck the dittany back. I thought about going to visit her, but I wasn't too sure how a surprise visit to her house would go down, because she wasn't starting her training until September I easily could, but with the shop and George and I moving out of our parents, I suddenly never had any time.

It was late August and we had the shop open for about two weeks now, it was so crowded with students from Hogwarts, some of which we didn't recognize, I didn't even spot her walking towards me and lean on the counter while my Head was down checking some Paperwork.

"Who'd a thought? Fred Weasley doing work."

As soon as I heard her voice I started smiling and looked up. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that looked absolutely lovely on her, and I felt my heart start to beat faster. But her hair was still up in that ponytail like always. "You came then."

"Yeah, sorry it took a while. It looks great though you guys did a fantastic job."

"Thanks, yeah we're doing pretty well."

"Uh, how about I come back later? You guys seem really busy."

"Oh well, why don't you come by when we close at six? Then we can talk properly."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Ok then." I thought I sensed some slight hesitation in her voice but I didn't dwell on it.

Can you just sod of for an hour, maybe three?"

"Oi I live here as well, besides she's not going to shag you if that's what you think."

"I know that!" I said following up the stairs to the flat. "I just want to talk to her without you in the background being all annoying."

"Ok, if I leave, what do I get?"

"I'll go out Thursday when you bring your date round." He stared at me for a few seconds and nodded. "Deal. I'll go pig out at mums for a few hours."

After he apparated I ran to my room to change out of my suit as quickly as possible, I was only doing up my belt when I heard a knock on the door. Smirking I grabbed my t-shirt but didn't put it on; instead I opened the door and was met by her wide eyes. This pleased me to no end.

"Little more than I wanted to see." She said strolling into the room.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed closing the door but I saw her glance over a few more times before I eventually put my shirt on.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I was dress shopping."

"So how was it? Dress shopping?" I said taking a seat on the sofa while she continued to float around the room.

"Pink. Very pink and puffy."

I snorted a laugh while she took a seat next to me surprisingly closer than I thought it would be. Her thigh was almost touching mine and I wondered if it was intentional.

"Why so pink and puffy?"

"It was a bridesmaid's dress, my friends getting married. It's a muggle wedding as well so it probably won't be that exciting."

"Who you going with?"

"Myself." She sighed. "Well, I went out with this guy last week so I might ask him."

"Uh, Who?" I felt a sudden surge of jealously course through my body but I was determined not to let it show.

"Russell Blanch? He's a few year older than me, he went to go to Hogwarts actually. He was Ravenclaw Quidditch captain."

"Oh." That's all I could say to that. Oh.

"I actually came by today cause, I wanted to ask you something, well not ask so much as in, tell you." She took in a small breath and fidgeted on the sofa crossing her legs. Her skirt travelled up her thighs slightly and it was taking all my will power not to look. "I want to apologize." She said leaving me feeling a bit confused.

"For what?"

"Being a bitch for six years. Maybe if I wasn't so uptight we could have been friends sooner. You're not a bad guy really." She moved her body slowly so it was facing me, her head resting on the back of the sofa. "You're actually rather lovely, annoying but lovely."

I reached my hand out to hers giving it a small awkward pat not really sure if she wanted that much physical contact. "You're not so bad yourself. Maybe if I hadn't been such an arse too. Then again you weren't really an arse."

She gave me a small smile then rested her chin on the back of the sofa looking out of the window. "You have a nice view of the alley from up here."

"Yeah, I don't sit here and just oogle out of the window though."

"Ha, yeah."

She moved up a little onto her knees now still looking out at the window watching all the different people walk by below. I unconsciously turned myself, not copying her position, not looking out the window, just occasionally looking at her.

"I have to go." She suddenly said pushing off the sofa. "I have work tomorrow so; I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah course." As I stood she moved over and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my close for a hug. I was shocked at first but my arms quickly went to her back in some sad attempt to pull her closer. Damn her. Now all I would be able to think about is how good she smelt and how her body felt. Damn her.

"I am sorry." She murmured into my shoulder.

"S'alright, I mean it was my fault, but then again if I never did it I probably wouldn't have you as a friend now. We are friends right?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder before she backed up giving me a small smile. Then she left.

As we started to hang out more I found myself thinking of her occasionally during the day, Okay, more than occasionally. When she talked I would always stare at her lips, wondering what they would taste like, feel like against mine. Regardless I knew I wouldn't be kissing her anytime soon, with other girls I would be far past that point by now, but with her I knew she wouldn't just fall for a smile and a quick chat up line. If she did I would have been disappointed.

We had never discussed prior relationships before; in fact I didn't think she had any. I never saw her with anyone at Hogwarts, and everyone knew about my trice with Angelina. So as she sat at my kitchen table drinking her tea slowly I couldn't help but ask.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Of course." She said raising her shoulders a little.

"What? Who?"

"No one you know." she placed her mug down on the table letting out a small sigh.

"So you're not a…Virgin. Then."

She barked a laugh a wild smile appearing on her face. "Oh gosh, no. What a strange question. And I know you're not. Your escapades with Angelina in the quidditch changing rooms were always well documented."

I was going to retort but George strolled out of his bedroom whistling as he did so. "Alright Emily?"

"Yes thank you. You look very handsome tonight George."

"Thank you." He smirked. "I have a date."

"Well I'm sure she won't be able to resist."

"Oh really? Would you?"

"Definitely not." She giggled and I snorted loudly causing them both to stare at me.

They were flirting, actually flirting right in front of me. She never flirted with me, not that I was aware of anyway. And George, well I was going to smack him later on. I saw him mouth something to me but I didn't have a clue what he was trying to say. He rolled his eyes and indicated towards his room before marching back inside. "Uh, I'll be back." I said already getting out of my chair and joining George, shutting the door firmly me.

"What?"

"Are you making a move tonight or what?"

I sighed deeply rubbing a hand over my face. "I haven't thought about it." I mumbled into my hand trying to avoid this conversation. "Apparently you're the one making all the moves." I said firmly causing him to roll his eyes.

"Well someone has to. Come on, I'm so sick of you using up all the hot water every night she comes to visit. So do something about it."

"What? I don't….Shut up."

He scoffed and picked up his jacket from the bed. "I probably won't be back tonight so just, make your move. I'm not saying shag her right now but, get things moving a bit, you know?"

"Right, yeah I guess."

With that George apparated. Sighing I strolled back outside but she had left her place at the kitchen table and was sitting on the sofa flipping through the quibbler Luna sent to me and Fred.

"Have you read some of these articles Luna wrote? She's a smart girl, odd, but smart."

"I haven't had the chance to look it over yet."

I sat down next to her and she moved over pressing her side against mine and pointing to the page. "Here."

I slowly took it out of her hands and started to read, her body was still close to mine, in fact one of her arms was resting against my back as she read with me.

"You know you look very pretty today?" I told her.

"So I don't every day?" she teased and smiled at me.

"No of course you do, it's just, you have your hair down, and it looks nice."

I moved a hand up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting my hand linger against her cheek. She looked up and me and gave me a small smile. I let the quibbler drop to the floor and my hand went to her thigh as I leaned in closer to her. She suddenly became incredibly nervous as she stared at me with wide eyes. My hand that was on her cheek was now at the nape of her neck. My face was so close to hers I could feel her warm breath hit me gently and just as my lips were about to touch hers she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"I have to go." She whispered and her eyes flew open.

"What?"

"I…I need to leave, I have work and I'm tired so, I, I should…" she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag off the floor before heading for the door.

"What? I, I thought," but before I could finish she was gone and I was left stood there feeling like an idiot.

* * *

**I want to know how you think this is holding up? Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week before I plucked up the courage to write to her, nothing special, short and sweet.

_**Emily,**_

_**What the hell?**_

_**-Fred.**_

After a few days I heard nothing so I decided to write again.

_**Emily,**_

_**Seriously come on, Talk to me.**_

_**What happened?**_

_**-Fred.**_

A few more days passed extremely slowly but I heard nothing, so angrily I wrote this.

_**You're the one that freaked out and ran off. Your fault this is happening. You said you were my friend so act like one and write back!**_

_**FRED – your FRIEND. REMEMBER?**_

But then after sending it I felt bad, so I quickly sent another.

_**Ignore the last one, in fact burn it.**_

_**Just write.**_

- _**f**_

Still nothing.

So one night I went to her apartment which was a couple of streets away from Diagon alley. I probably should have just done this in the first place. As I reached the end of the hall I stared at the shiny brass eight before letting out a small sigh and knocking sharply on her door. There was no response and I suddenly felt incredible frustrated. It was only eight pm so she probably wasn't asleep. Work? Date? Then I spotted the cat staring at me. It was a small back one and it looked pretty angry. In all honesty I didn't really like cats, even Hermione's one got on my nerves. Poxy thing used to destroy mine and George's thing all the time.

It swished its tail and I noticed it was short and stubby, like someone had hacked at it with a knife. Deciding to ignore it I knocked again and the cat hissed at me loudly causing me to jump back. Not wanting to get attacked by it I decided to leave, running down the hall quickly, nearly tripping over the bastard thing as it attempted a swipe at me.

Seeing as that was a failure I went to her work, I know at this point this probably seemed slightly over the top, but I couldn't just wait around in case she finally decided to write. I hated waiting; I wasn't that type of guy. Besides I wanted to know what happened. Besides, I missed talking to her and hearing her laugh at my jokes, even the bad ones. Although truth be told there weren't many of them.

When I arrived I asked the welcome witch where she was and the old woman sighed, saying Miss Roth was up on creature induced injuries today. When I got up there I noticed her at end of the long room smiling at a patient whose arm she was carefully wrapping up in a bandage. When she spotted me her smile automatically dropped but she still carried on working, choosing to ignore me. When I finally reached her I stood next to the bed and her eyes shifted to me a few times.

"Why aren't you wearing those charming green robes?" I asked as I glanced at the other healers who were wearing their uniforms. She pointed to the band on her arm, which had the wand and bone emblem on, before picking up the left over bandages and started quickly walking off. "I'm only a trainee." She said sternly as I followed behind "I don't get my robes until I'm a full Healer."

"Oh, right."

"Do you want something Fred? I'm kind of busy."

We were both walking up the stairs now but I wasn't really sure to where, I was lagging behind having to run up a few steps every now and then just to keep up with her power walking.

"Well, you haven't answered any of my letters, and when I went to your flat tonight but you weren't home. So I assumed you were here."

She stopped suddenly spinning round to face me. "You went to my apartment?"

"Yeah, there was some creepy cat in the hall that kept staring at me."

"Black?"

"Yeah."

"That's my cat." she turned continuing to walk up the stairs. I didn't know how she was still going; I had played quidditch for six years and this was causing a small stitch to develop in my side. Pathetic.

"Yeah, well, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I've been busy ok?"

"I wrote to you."

"Did you? Well I haven't been back there much and I forgot to check my mail. What is it?"

"Well, when you ran out I,"

"I didn't run out," I could sense she wanted to shout but she kept her voice as low as possible. "I had work the next day and it was late."

"Oh, so you just decided to leave that particular moment."

She sighed and walked up to a cart with trays of different food on it. "Fred, can you please go? I have to give the patients their dinner."

"I can help."

"No." she said sternly pushing the cart into the ward and grabbing a tray. The first person I noticed was Gildroy Lockhart who was sat in one corner furiously writing.

"Hello Mr Lockhart," Emily said in a light cheerful tone. "I have your dinner here."

"Ah, thank you dear! Would you like an autograph?" She gave him a small smile and shook her head as she set the tray down, then fished a note out of pocket. "I already have it, see."

"Ah…yes." He said a small tone of disappointment in his voice until he saw me. "Hello there boy! Would you like an autograph? I'm Famous you know…for…something…books…"

"No I'm alright, thanks."

As Emily picked up another tray she gave me a hard look that was obviously her way of telling me to leave her the hell alone.

"I'll go now, you're obviously busy."

She nodded not really paying attention. Just as she was about to walk off I grabbed her arm and she rolled her eyes, huffing slightly.

"Ok, how about you and me go out to dinner tomorrow? No funny business just, dinner. We'll even pay for ourselves therefore no way is it a date of any kind."

Her face softened a bit but she shook her head. "I... I can't tomorrow. I…told my parents I would have dinner there. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, ok."

"But, I'll write to you when I'm free next, we'll arrange something."

She gave me a small smile and I realised my hand was still gripping on to her arm, so I quickly let go shoving my hands into my pockets then quickly getting the hell out of there.

"So…she's at her parents…tonight?" George asked following me up the stairs.

"That's what she said."

George stopped walking rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

"I don't know, I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll get pissed."

"George…"

He sighed defeated and continued rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just; I want to get some stuff. Obviously." He said holding up the bag of items. "And I saw, her, with, some one. At a restaurant."

"What?"

"Yeah, down the street. I wasn't sure at first, but yeah it was defiantly her."

"Go. Now."

We both stared into the window and I saw her smiling and laughing with someone. He had perfect hair, great smile, I hated this prick.

"If that's her dad he's doing something right." George suddenly said his nose pressed against the glass.

I could literally feel the anger bubbling inside of me. She had lied; she had bloody lied to me. That really pissed me off. "You know what; I'm feeling kind of peckish." I suddenly said heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" George's arms were suddenly on my shoulders dragging me away from the door. "You can't just burst in and start being a smart arse; you'll just piss her off more."

"BUT SH,"

"I know, she lied, that is kind of crappy. But she obviously had a reason to, maybe it's just a one off thing, maybe it's her brother? You said she had an older one right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well shut it then and don't go off the handle. Just forget about it."

I glanced back at the restaurant and sighed defeated. "Fine."

But the more I sat around and though about it the angrier I felt, and George could tell. Out of the both of us I was the hot head, I tended to get angry quickly whilst George could stew it out for a couple of days before realising he should be angry. Me on the other hand, it took a few hours, a day at the most, to get to full capacity.

I received a letter, she said she wanted to meet at this restaurant I had never heard about on Saturday and stupidly I agreed. I sat there fidgeting in my seat, that place wasn't too fancy thank Merlin, if it was this whole situation would have been ten times more awkward. When she arrived she greeted me with a warm and I instantly felt a bit of the anger melt away, but not all of it.

As she sat there talking about work and how she still had to unpacked and all this other stuff I found myself listening to her and paying attention to everything she had to say, even though I had convinced myself while I was getting dressed I would spend the evening being distant and aloof. When she talked about work she had this big smile on her that didn't fail once, she really loved it and that warmed my heart a bit.

But I was still feeling annoyed.

"So, how were your parents?"

She nearly choked on the wine she was drinking. "Fine." She coughed. "Yeah fine."

"So, your older brother, he's in America?"

"Hm, not coming back till Christmas."

Well that ruled that option out. I was starting to grind my teeth; I didn't really understand why this whole thing annoyed me so. Maybe because she rejected me and then went straight on to someone else.

"So was that your dad that you were in the restaurant with? He looked kind of young."

She bit her bottom lip nervously looking around the place. "He's a friend."

"Right." I huffed pushing my plate away.

"I don't understand why you're upset."

"Because you lied."

"I…I didn't lie." She whispered across the table obviously trying not to draw attention to us but I didn't care, my volume was steadily increasing with every word I said.

"Yes! Yes you did! You said you were having dinner with your parents when you were out on a date with some guy!"

"How did you even know that?

"I was walking past and I saw you." I muttered quickly, not wanting to get George involved.

She huffed and shook her head, which just made me more infuriated. ""If you must know I was at my parent's house, then he showed up asking if I wanted to go out and my mother insisted I went."

We both sat there in eerie silence, you could probably hack through the tension with an axe.

"Is that why you ran out? Because you're seeing some guy? Who is he? The Quidditch captain?" I mocked in a childish tone.

"I didn't,"

"YOU DID!"

She threw the napkin she had been twisting nervously in her hands on the table. "Well maybe I did because I didn't want to be yet another notch on your bedpost!"

The whole restaurant was looking now but I couldn't give a damn, the words she had just yelled at me were slowly sinking in. When I didn't say a word, just sat there with my mouth slightly ajar she continued. "How many girls have you slept with since finishing Hogwarts? And don't lie Fred because news about your escapades travels faster than the plague."

"George goes out with people!"

"Goes out being the difference, he takes them on dates, and he doesn't sleep with every single person who winks at him and flashes a bit of thigh. The only reason you want me is because you couldn't have me for seven years and now we're friends I'm suddenly an easy target. So when you went to kiss me it freaked me out,' she took in a deep breath and I knew she wasn't finished. "You can't commit to a relationship Fred, and that's what I want. I don't want to be a one night stand I want…I want love."

I could give you love.

She grabbed her purse off the floor and grabbed some money from it.

"Seeing as it wasn't a date." She hissed before slamming the money on the table and then storming out without looking back.

Most of the people now had quietly gone back to their meals but you could still sense the tension thick in the room. Reaching into my own pocket I threw the money down and left, wandering the streets and feeling furious. How dare she say that? I could be committed, sure I had never done it before, but I could be. As soon as I reached the nearest bar I sat down and drank until I sufficiently felt worse about myself.

It was about one am at this point when I stumbled out of the premises and produce my wand from my jacket in order to apparate me home.

Only I didn't end up there.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

As my eyes fluttered open I was hit by the biggest headache of my life and an overwhelming urge to vomit. The sun was streaming in and I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to be blinded a second more. Then I felt something shift next to me. I immediately sat up and stared down at the sleeping form that lay beside me. Angelina.

Fuck.

I lifted the covers up for a second, yup, naked, Merlin's saggy testicles this was not good. I couldn't even remember how I got here in the first place. There was the fight, I remember alcohol, then…balls. I came to Angelina because I wanted a pick me up and to stop feeling so bad about the fact Emily had basically called me a man whore. So I went and slept with Angelina. Perfect Fred, Brilliant Logic. I climbed out as quietly as I could but she still stirred. I only noticed she was awake once I had managed to get my boxers and trousers securely on.

"Going?"

"Uh, yeah...need to open the shop."

"George can do that."

I nodded slowly starting to do the buttons on my shirt up. "Probably but, not fair really is it?" I sat on the edge of the bed pulling my socks on when she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. "Even for someone who was half off their face, you were pretty good last night."

"Uh, Thanks. You were too." She could have been, I honestly couldn't remember.

"I need to go Ange; I'll talk to you soon." She gave me a soft kiss but I didn't reciprocate. I just stood and apparated out of there as fast as possible. When I popped into the kitchen George was stood there with his arms raised above his head. "FINALLY!"

"What?"

"Well, you were out all last night, still wearing the same clothes. YOU HOOKED UP!"

I rolled my eyes taking a seat at the table. "Kind of" I murmured.

"Oh…weren't it good then? Cause I kind of thought Emily would be good at that. You just know all the Ravenclaws were total foxes in the bedroom."

"Well, considering I didn't sleep with her I wouldn't know."

"What?"

He took a seat opposite me offering me some toast but the look of it was making me feel ill.

"Who?"

"Angelina." I murmured causing him to choke on his food. "What, how?"

"I was drunk! And mad! And depressed! Uh, she was right. Not about all of it but she was right." I banged my head on the table, letting it sit there.

"What did she say?"

"That she didn't want to be another notch on my bedpost." I was actually talking into the table so I wasn't sure how clearly he could hear me. "She said I could never commit to a relationship and she wanted love. Not a one night stand."

"Oh."

"Also that I sleep with any girl who basically will do it, and the only reason I want her is because she's suddenly available."

George remained silent chewing on his toast. "Well,"

"That is not it."

"Well, no, you've always liked her. But you never did try before now."

"Because if I did I would have received a punch in the face!" I said angrily. "I don't just want sex from her I want…"

George raised his eyebrows and I shook my head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"If you love her, tell her."

"What's the point when she doesn't feel the same? I'm sick and tired of trying."

"So you do love her?" he smirked and I bashed my head again.

I didn't bother trying to contact Emily; I knew it was utterly pointless. So when I saw her at Christmas it came as a bit of a shock. Seeing as it wasn't that busy George went upstairs to start doing some over due paper work while I minded the shop with Variety. Since it was Christmas and I was in a generous mood I sent her home early. That's when Emily came in; she walked up the counter giving me a small smile.

"What are you doing lurking about?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping." She said holding up a bag from Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"Fancy."

"It's for my mum; I wanted to get her something nice, for giving me life and stuff. I thought a dress only seemed fair after eighteen years of love."

"Yeah I'll reckon it'll do. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I asked William and Henry what they wanted all they said was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. When I said something more suitable they just said kept repeating over and over until I wanted to gag both of them."

"Right."

So she wasn't even going to mention what happened at the restaurant?

"Could you help me pick out some stuff, I don't really…know."

"Wait here." I said stepping from behind the counter. "Fireworks?"

"No!" she said sternly and I chuckled picking out a couple of things. "Ok, no fireworks." I dumped the stuff on the counter and she started to study it. "So they'll like this stuff." She asked.

"Trust me. They will love it. That's about...thirteen Gallons all together but um, let's call it ten."

"Fred I coul,"

"It's fine. It's my shop I can do what I like. Besides I remember ruining your school uniform so I still owe you for that."

She tried to give me the money but I refused, only taking the ten gallons and sliding the other three into her pocket.

"Thanks Fred."

"You are welcome."

"Look, what happened at the restaurant, I said some…really mean stuff."

"Forget about it."

"Fred,"

"It's forgotten. Don't mention it." Ever again.

"Ok…well…thanks."

"Actually, before you leave...would you mind helping me with something?"

"What?"

"Well," I ducked into the backroom for a second grabbing what I needed and walked out hanging it up. "Stand here."

"Ok…" she placed her bags down and moved to the spot on the floor I indicated to. I stood in front of her then got a small smile on my face. "Ok, look up."

As she did she instantly rolled her eyes. "No."

I chuckled glancing up at the mistletoe. "Oh come on, one kiss. It is Christmas."

"Fred..."

"What are you afraid of? Besides, seeing as you dislike me so much, it won't matter anyway."

"I'm not falling for your tricks Fred." She started to turn but couldn't bring herself to do it; it was like she was stuck to the spot "Fred…"

"Oh…didn't I tell you? Me and George we uh, came up with this new product that we might be selling for Christmas next year. Basically, you can't move from under it until you've kissed someone."

"Fred! That's…that's horrible!"

"Yeah…it hasn't gone down that well."

"Fred let me loose, now."

"Afraid I can't, you heard the rules."

"But…but…"

"But, but, "I mocked and grabbed a sweet off the counter, chucking it to her. "That should keep you busy." I started walking away and I heard her let out a long moan.

"You can't just leave me in the middle of your shop all night!"

"Can't I?" I said walking up the stairs.

"FRED!"

I ignored her and started running up the stairs to the flat.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

I sat down at the kitchen table grabbing a biscuit and George raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"What?"

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!"

"Oh you mean that. That's Emily; she's uh…stuck..."

"You didn't use that mistletoe on her." "FRED!" "We agreed that was a pretty stupid idea."

"I know, I just…wanted to see how well it worked."

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN FRED IF YOU DON'T COME AND LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FERRET! AND IT WON'T BE A CUTE ONE LIKE DRACO WAS; YOU'LL BE DEMENTED AND HAVE A THIRD EYE."

George stared at me and I let out a small sigh. "Guess I better go let her go."

"Yeah probably."

Sighing I stood from the table and made my way back downstairs. She was stood there arms folded looking absolutely furious. I was trying hard not to smile.

"Fred…"

"Ok ok keep your hair in."

I walked over and started to lean down but she snatched her head back. "What are you doing?"

"I told you,"

"No no no, no. there has to be some other way."

"There isn't." she gave me a long look and I sighed. "GEORGE!"

A few seconds later he popped his head out of the door. "What?"

"Is there another way to free someone without kissing them?"

"Oh, no. When we tested the product I was stuck for about two hours because there wasn't any other way of getting free."

"Wait, when you guys tested the product?" she raised an eyebrow and both of us pulled faces.

"URGH!"

"DON'T BE SICK!" I added.

"Katie Bell was visiting and she was more than happy to oblige." With that George went back upstairs leaving us two alone.

"So, stay here or...kiss me."

She licked her lips which all of a sudden looked extremely inviting. "Fine." I leant down and she quickly pecked my lips, even with that small touch I felt a surge of electricity run through me. "I still can't move."

"I guess you're going to have to do better than that."

She looked up at me, nervously biting her bottom lip. "I really hate you Fred." She said through gritted teeth.

"No you don't." I whispered moving my hands up to the sides of her neck. "Ready?"

She nodded and I leaned in brushing my lips against hers. I heard her breath catch but she immediately shoved me after. "Quit it."

"What?"

"Just kiss me or I'll get George to do it."

I couldn't resist brushing my lips again and she forcefully shoved me away. "Idiot."

"Oh come on, I'm just messing about."

"Why did you do this in the first place?"

"For a laugh."

"Well, it's not funny." She said weakly crossing her arms against her chest. "My legs are getting tired."

I moved over to her brushing my thumb against her cheek.

"Don't try to make this romantic Fred."

"I'm not. You had a smudge on your cheek."

"Liar. Can we just get this over with?"

I nodded and then leant in, kissing her lightly. It only lasted a few seconds at the most, there was no tongue, neither of us didn't even bother to move our lips, but the entire time I felt my stomach jump up into my throat.

"Did you just eat chocolate?" she asked our faces still next to each other. I nodded and she gave me a small smile backing from under the mistletoe.

"Wasn't so bad huh?" I said weakly as she picked up her bags.

"No not really."

I took a few steps forward and moved down kissing her forehead. As I backed away her lips suddenly came up to meet mine, capturing me in a long kiss. I heard the bags drop to the floor as her arms snacked around my neck.

This was possibly the best experience ever. I lifted her up onto the counter and her legs wrapped around my waist as my mouth explored the soft skin of neck and collar bone. Her hand ran up my chest gripping onto the front of my shirt as my hands slid up her legs massaging her thighs and she let out a soft moan.

"Fred, oh god Fred."

I kissed her mouth fiercely and I felt her teeth graze my bottom lip causing a sudden surge in my gut.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said as my hands started unbuttoning her shirt.

"It's not." She giggled and my gaze snapped up.

"What?"

"It's not." She was biting her lower lip when she leant in to kiss me again softly, but I didn't respond.

"I don't, understand…."

"Of course this isn't happening, I mean, it's me, and you. There's more chance of Snape coming into contact with shampoo."

She was still smiling her hands climbing up my front to my top button.

"What do you want to hear? Do you want me to say how much I want you to fuck me?"

"I…uh,"

"because I will, I want you to fuck me Fred." She leaned her tongue gently flicking across my top lip. "Please please fuck me." She groaned pressing her hips against me.

"But...this isn't…happening?"

She shook her head still smiling and staring deeply at me. "Nope."

I suddenly sat up pulling myself out of the dream and cursing softly under my breath.

"So?" George asked looking over.

I wiped the drool from my mouth and nodded. "Yeah, there's something wrong with that batch we made. The people we're dreaming of inform the people they're dreaming."

"Shit. What did you dream about?"

"Doesn't matter." I said hopping off the table.

"So, you saying Emily over and over wasn't part of it?" I thumped him in the back causing him to flinch. "Come on. What happened?

"Well, remember when she came in the other day for stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I day dreamed that I used that mistletoe stuff we made on her, so I had to kiss her and then...well, it got a bit heavy."

"Oh…" He gave me a sympathetic look swirling around in his chair. "Well, she might come round."

"I don't think so, maybe I should just go with Angelina."

"She wrote to you?"

I nodded showing him the letter I had in my pocket. "I still can't remember a damn thing that happened, and Angelina was always pretty good at it so I'm sure I would of."

He shrugged standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Come on, if we're late mum will kill us."

Sighing I copied his action, grabbing my own coat from the peg, walking out into the shop. I proceeded to kick a stand of trick wands which toppled to the floor with a loud crash.

George sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're cleaning that up when we get back."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked out of the alley and up the street I lagged a little looking at the row of very neat, expensive looking houses. They all made the burrow look like a dump.

"You live around here?"

"Yeah. Well, use to. Why?" Emily asked still walking ahead.

"I don't know, then again it does look like someplace you would live."

I had turned up at Emily's this morning just to see if she wanted to hang out, and somehow I had managed to get myself invited to tag along to her parent's home. She was only going to collect the rest of her things, but I was a little excited to be seeing her house and where she grew up. There was just something very intriguing about the whole thing.

As we rounded the corner off in the distance I saw a house that stood out from the rest. Instead of the light creams and whites all the other houses had, the window frames were painted a deep blood red that stood out against the white. Most of the side was covered with think vines and unlike the others; the front garden had various plants spreading wildly all over the place. There was even a weathervane on top with the silhouette of a witch riding a broom stick, a little cat sitting on the end.

"What?"

I snapped out of my daze when I heard her voice, realising I had been starring at the house with my jaw hung open.

"Is…is that your house?" I said pointing; she gave it a quick glance and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I don't know, I just…was expecting something different. Do people know you're magical around here?"

She scoffed. "No. why?"

"The weathervane."

"Oh…my dad bought it for my mum as a joke when they got married."

"Oh…"

I followed her up the steps to her front door and slipped into the house

"Hello? Mum?"

There was an eerie silence and in a flash Emily started to run up the stairs with me quickly following. When we reached the top of the stairs a loud bang came from one of the closed doors and we both froze. She crept towards it and pressed her ear to the door, then turned to me with a finger on her lips. We walked slowly to the door at the end of the hall and both disappeared inside with her closing the door softly.

"What was that?"

"John. When he came back at Christmas he decided to hang around for a couple of months. Probably doing Potions stuff."

"Oh right."

For the first time I fully looked around her room, it was mostly empty except for the bookcase which was still full, a few items scattered around the place, and there were clothes neatly folded in small piles on her bed. She opened the bag and started to place all the clothes in.

"You have a crystal ball?"

I walked over and picked up the orb studying it in my hands.

"My grandmother gave it to me. She's a seer and wanted to see if I had 'the gift', load of old nonsense."

"Like Trelawney?"

She laughed, hard. "Trelawney isn't a seer she's just…wishful."

"So your grandmother has predicted stuff? Accurately?"

Emily was now half way in the bag, pushing down the stuff as far as it would go. "Yeah, sometimes," her voice echoed inside the bag. "She told my mum and dad when they got married they would have three boys and a girl. Just be lucky she's not here right now or she would be trying to read you. She thinks a good introduction is reading someone's palm and aura."

"Aura?"

"Spiritual presence." She murmured dropping a big pile on the table. She then put her hands over her head and stated swaying side to side. "We have eyes!" she bellowed in a mystical voice. "But, we do not see!" Her hands suddenly dropped and she continued sorting out the books placing them on the book shelf. "Personally I think it's rubbish."

"Why? If your grandmother has gotten stuff accurate, can't be all such a big lie can it?

"It's just she said," she looked up at me and shook her head. "Never mind."

After that we didn't talk about her grandmother anymore, I helped by searching under the bed for anything she might of left, most of the stuff looked like it hadn't been touched in twenty years.

"You didn't have to help me you know." She was now attempting to close the bag that had stuff almost popping out of it. I strolled over and clicked it shut smirking at her. "That wasn't so hard."

"Damn you." She chuckled and took a seat on the bed. "Weird moving out isn't it? I mean, now that all my stuffs gone. It's just looks so empty.

I sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving them a tight squeeze. "Well, not all bad, at least you can cook. My mum still brings stuff over for me and George."

I could feel her hand snaking around my waist as she leant her head against my chest. I suddenly found it incredibly hard to talk but I managed it. "Still coming to mine and George's birthday party right?"

"Of course. Actually that's a point, what do you want? What does George want?"

I had a few ideas for my present. "Oh you don't have to get us anything, just turn up."

"Well, I'll have a look. See if anything springs out at me."

"You do that. Your room isn't very big is it?" it was true, the big bed alone took up half of it.

"Well it was only me."

"If it's only you why do you need such a big bed for? Gentlemen callers?"

"Yeah, in fact the only reason I brought you here today was to seduce you." She chuckled lightly. She suddenly backed away probably fully realising how close we were. "We should go; I need to get this stuff back."

"Right. Course." I said quietly as we both exited her room.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know Fred, this party could have been a little more exciting" Lee said as he took another sip of fire whiskey, his eyes wandering around the room. "Angelina's looking pretty good tonight though."

"Well, go talk to her then." I replied, my eyes firmly on the door.

"Nah, we both know she wants you back."

"Not happening."

"Emily?"

"Where?"

Lee almost snorted in his drink. "No, idiot. You like Emily?"

"oh, I guess." I mumbled into my glass and he smirked. "well, she's coming over so should I make myself scarce?"

"What?"

"She's over there, with George."

I looked over and sure enough she was standing with George handing him a small present.

"Go away." I whispered to lee who started to walk off. "no wait stay." he sighed and moved back in position. "laugh."

"You've got to be joking."

"Pretend I just said something hilarious, no! Pretend I said something really deep and thought provoking."

"How's this for deep and thought provoking? You're an idiot."

I punched him hard in the arm causing him to groan loudly and flinch away from me. "not on Fred!"

"What's not on?"

I hadn't even realised Emily was stood next to me until I heard her voice. "oh, nothing." lee said quickly glaring at me. "oh well look at that, thing." he walked quickly off leaving Emily looking a little confused. "What just happened?"

"Not sure, You came then."

"I told you I would." she replied smiling sweetly. "Was I interrupting?"

"No. we were just, talking about rubbish. So you got me a present then?" she smiled and nodded. "yeah but, Can I give to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." for a moment I thought about grabbing her hand but decided against it as I led her away from the people and into my room. As I shut the door I turned to her and saw her standing there looking around. Suddenly intrigued by everything. "Wow, I'm in Fred Weasleys bedroom, half of the girls at school would be extremely jealous if this had been seventh year."

She started to walk around looking at the different boxes and picking up various products I had disposed of in there for the time being.

"Uh, don't touch that one. One of our old products that didn't exactly work out." she let it drop and wiped her hand on her skirt which caused me to laugh lightly, it's not like the product was diseased or anything. "So, where's my present?" her cool demeanour suddenly vanished and she looked awfully nervous, I didn't understand why though, it was only me. "So, what did you get me?"

"well, I looked and I couldn't find anything, So I went to the shop and asked George what you wanted, more than anything." one of her hands slid up my arm resting on my bicep and I suddenly felt my stomach twist into a knot. Please dear merlin let her do what I think she's going to do. "So, what did he say? I asked casually and she smiled.

"nothing, he didn't tell me. He said he wasn't allowed to, so I got you nothing."

"Oh." I had to say that left me more than a little disappointed. "So…You dragged me in here for what reason?" I asked. She was still standing close to me but her hand had now slipped from my arm. "Maybe we should get you back to the party." she murmured looking towards the door and avoiding my question.

"yeah, we should...probably..." as I stared at her I completely forgot what I was saying. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheek feeling her tense up as I let them linger against her skin. "you OK?" I asked gently leaning my forehead against hers. She nodded as my hands slowly slid up her arms and rested on against her neck. I couldn't resist stroking my thumb against her cheek which made her eyes fall shut and she swallow hard. I was more than pleased with this response.

I knew it was pretty much now or never as her hands moved up gripping onto my wrists. I leaned in, just brushing my lips against hers at first. When I moved away to see her response I saw her lean in searching for my lips and I started to smile wildly. In that moment I forcefully pressed my lips against hers feeling my breathing stop. All my focus was on her, how sweet her lips tasted tasted, how soft they felt. It felt like a firework was going off in my chest.

She broke away starring up at me, her eyes slightly wider than before.

I licked my lips slowly, the faint taste of her still lingering, That one kiss made me want so much more, I crashed my mouth on hers desperate to kiss her again.

At first she seemed completely shocked by my reaction, but her hands had soon left my wrists, I felt them work there way to the back of my neck, one sliding up grabbing a fistful of my hair. This just spurred me on more. Our kissing became more erratic, like the past few years of sexual frustration was seeping out from us both, I could feel my whole body become increasingly hot as she pressed hers against mine, my hands were now on her back holding her as close as possible as I kissed down her neck and a series of soft moans escaped her.

"Fred." she groaned as I nipped a particular sensitive area off flesh and I felt my pants become even more uncomfortable. That was probably the most angelic sound I had ever heard and I couldn't wait for her to say my name like that again.

She ripped away from me but the fact my arms were wrapped tightly around her wasn't doing her any favours. "What's wrong?"

"we shouldn't...be doing this." she stuttered obviously out of breath from our small session.

"Why? I want this, don't you?"

"I...I don't know, I don't know what I want."

"Well I want you. You have no idea how much I want this."

"is that why you slept with Angelina?"

I felt my heart clench. "What?"

"She told me, you...you've been going there for months."

"Why did she tell you that?"

"I don't why, but she did. She seemed rather pleased with herself when she told me."

"it's not like that." I said quickly, probably a little too quickly. "it was one time, that night we had our fight. It was just that one time."

"Fight?" she asked completely bewildered. "you mean? That night I practically called you a man whore?"

shit.

She pushed away from me and I let her slip from my arms. "After we had out fight you went and fucked Angelina? I accuse you, of...**that.**...and then you go and _fuck_ Angelina?"

"I was drunk I don't even remember it happening OK? I woke up the next day and, she was there and I have no idea how I got there."

"That makes it worse." she whispered. "What if we were in a relationship Fred? What if, what if we had a fight and you decided to sod off and get drunk then fuck someone? What am I suppose to be OK with it because you can't REMEBER?"

I felt so angry with myself in that moment.

She rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. "I...I don't know what to do with you Fred Weasley I really don't. I want to be with you but, the idea of it is so absurd."

"Thanks." I said flatly feeling extremely insulted. "You know you're not so bloody perfect yourself."

"oh I know, if I was I wouldn't of done something as stupid as kissing you and let you get inside my hear…head like that.

"Maybe you should go then."

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth brushing past me. She reached out for the door handle but stopped turning to me. "You know, if you had just told me how you felt this probably could have been avoided."

"Why don't you tell me first?" I spat not meaning to sound as angry as I did, even if I did feel it.

"All you have to do is ask Fred, and I would tell you."

"Well I don't care." that wasn't true. I desperately wanted to know, I wanted to heard anything she had to tell me, but I felt so frustrated and angry my mind decided just to take it out on her. She had to ruin it. One minute we were kissing, probably the best kiss of my life, we were finally getting somewhere. Then she had to bring up Angelina. Why the bloody hell had she done that in the first place? What was Angelina's problem? What was Emily's problem? Then again I hadn't even mentioned the whole incident once to her, probably because I was so terrified of what her reaction would be, knowing fully well it would be something like this.

Her eyes were glassy and I could see her starting to fight back the tears as she flung the door open and ran out of the room.

Why the hell was I such an arsehole?


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is uh, M related. But I bet that would please a few people.**

* * *

I stood there starring at the door she had just stormed out of still fuming. I couldn't believe I was getting this angry, I could feel my blood boiling as I thought about it more and more. How dare she get angry, she couldn't! She wasn't even my bloody girlfriend!

I had this overwhelming desire to shout more, especially at her, but especially at Angelina. I flung the door open and stormed into the living room; everyone stared in my direction for a brief second before going back to their conversations. George left the spot where he was talking to Katie and came over, not looking that impressed with me. "If you want Emily she just left mate, uh, what the hell happened?"

"I need Angelina, where is she?"

"She disappeared downstairs with Lee but," I didn't even care about what else he had to say as I stalked off practically running down to the shop. She was sat on the counter with lee between her legs, both giggling as he traced his hand up her thigh.

"Oi!" They both turned to me stunned, lee automatically taking a couple of steps away from her. "Uh, Emily just left." He quickly said.

"I know." I groaned frustrated by this whole thing. "I need a word with Angelina."

"Oh." She said suddenly straightening up. Lee glanced between us both before leaving. I didn't talk until I heard the door to the apartment close.

"What the hell?"

"What?" she said completely oblivious.

"Why did you tell Emily we slept together?"

"Because we did…"

"Not more than once Ange! Not since that night!"

She pouted looking down at her hands. "Because, she's not right for you Fred, Back at school you didn't even bother and now, you won't shut up about her, even during that one time you kept calling her name out..."

"I….I did?"

She nodded and I felt a little deflated. "Shit Ange, I…I didn't…"

"I know you love her Fred, it's so obvious even blind people can see it. I guess, I'm just a bit jealous."

"Well now she hates me, guess you got what you wanted."

She half laughed shaking her head. "You're such an idiot. No she doesn't. You should have seen how hurt she was when I told her. She looked like her heart was being ripped from her chest. But, you're not very vocal about your feelings Fred."

I nodded in agreement moistening my lips with my tongue.

"She's angry but, she'll get over it, just have to work that Weasley charm."

"Guess I should go after her then."

"Probably, I am sorry."

"It's ok." I sighed heavily, not fully meaning my words, but I had a feeling me and Emily were about to have a fight and I needed to save my energy.

I left the shop and walked to her apartment in the freezing cold, I didn't want to get there as quickly as I could, so I took my good sweet time. Even when it started to rain I continued to walk at a slow pace, up the stairs to her flat I stopped several times taking in deep breaths. I was not looking forward to this.

I eventually reached her door and knocked twice, it was a few moments before it opened but as soon a she saw my face she slammed it shut, the force of it causing me to step back.

"Em come on!" I called banging on the door with my fist.

"Go away!"

"Emily!" I said, my jaw locked. "Come on now stop it!"

"NO! GO AWAY!" She sounded like a child who had just had her favourite toy taking away.

"EMILY STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND OPEN UP!" apparently I did as well.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"I swear to Merlin if you don't open this door woman,"

"Woman?" she yelled back sounding slightly insulted. "SCREW YOU!"

"I will get my wand out!" I internally sniggered knowing full well if her neighbours heard that they would think it meant something completely different. "I mean it; I'll whip it out if you don't ope,"

The door opened in a flash and her hand grabbed onto the front of my shirt pulling me swiftly inside. "Muggle apartment Fred! I live in a building with Muggles!"

"Well it got me inside." I snickered causing her to glare daggers at me.

"Go away Fred, I'm not in the mood."

"That's the trouble," I said stepping in front of her as she tried to pass. "You'll always in some type of move with me just never the right one."

She tried several time to push past me but I just danced in front of her stopping her at any chance. "Fred stop it!"

"I think you're pissed off."

"What else is new?" She hissed finally managing to push past with great force and storming to her bedroom slamming the door yet again.

I walked over leaning my forehead against it, pressing my hands against the cold wood. I could have opened it so easily but I decided against it, if I burst in there I would be acting like the complete idiot she thought me to be. "Emily come on, this is stupid. You know how easily I can open this door, why bother?"

There was no response so I sighed deeply and continued.

"Emily…oh Emily I'm sorry sweetheart," Sweetheart? Where did that come from? "You have no idea how much I regret what happened but, you can't be angry, it's not fair. We weren't even dating because you, well you just won't let it happen will you, no matter how much I try." I was saying all of this so quietly I was even sure she had heard me.

"You don't try!" She called through the door.

"Are you kidding? I've tried so hard, not even half an hour ago!"

"KISSING ME ISN'T TRYING FRED. When have you ever, oh I don't know? Asked me out? Like a normal person?"

"The Yule ball." I said flatly and once again there was an awkward silence until,

"That's different."

"How? I asked you, remember? And you flat out said no, actually you said you would rather go with a flesh eating disease then me." if she wanted to know how I really felt this was going to be it, I remember that being the first time she had ever properly hurt me, so she was going to hear this. When there was no answer I smiled, guess I had her stumped. I slid down sitting next to the door, my head still resting against it.

"I wanted to go with you so much, I even asked you to dance that night and you said no. That bloody night, you looked so perfect it made me feel sick every time Stephens had his hands on you. I couldn't believe you went with him instead of me. I would have done anything to pull you onto that floor and just hold you close, kiss you. I remember you looking over at me and all I could think was how much I wanted you. Not sexual, not like that. I just wanted to hold you close you know? For one night I didn't want you to hate me. That would have been bloody brilliant."

There was a small silence so I continued. "I know that was a long time ago but it still stung. You're not the only person that gets hurts Em. I was an arse in school, and a bit after. I guess you're having a hard time seeing past that, with good reason as well. But that Angelina thing, hell I even called your name out, what sort of person does that?"

Why wouldn't she open this bloody door! "I…I don't love Angelina, not like that. She's one of my best friends but we don't work, she doesn't drive me crazy like you do."

"What?" she finally spoke.

"Oh come on." I smirked. "I mean, sometimes in the not so good way, but most of the time it's pretty much everything you do. Sometimes I think you know how much I want you. Especially when your wear those types of dresses. I mean come on,"

The door clicked open and I noticed she was also sat on the floor, only she was on her knees, her hand still on the door handle. "What do you mean?"

I moved over so I was in front of her and placed my hand on her hip, moving it up the curve of her waist smiling as I did so. It hinched in at the waist and showed off enough cleavage to send my heart racing. It didn't help that in this position it slid up her thighs either. "You can't wear stuff like that around me and not expect me to look; I think you do it to torture me. Then again," and I couldn't help adding this in here. "Even in your school uniform I still imagined you in every way possible"

"Fred!" she gasped and bit her lip, but I could see the smile attempting to break through.

"So you're telling me when I kissed you earlier, you didn't feel it?" I asked and she gulped causing me to smirk at her reaction. "Because by the way you were gripping on to me, I could feel it, how much you wanted me."

"Fred…"

I too got onto my knees and started to rub my hands on her arms causing her to shiver slightly. I was hoping it wasn't because my hands were freezing cold.

"You're wet." She said quietly as I leaned my forehead against hers. True my hair was still damp as were my clothes, but I still found it funny when she said it. "Funny. I was going to say that about you in, oh, 10 minutes?"

Even though I could tell she was trying not to laugh she still smack my arm at my crude comment.

"Fred…I," I cut off with a searing kiss which I felt her instantly melt I into. I could feel her heart drumming, or maybe it was mine, as my hands started to glide down her back and I felt the smooth curve of her bottom underneath my palms. God damn.

Before I didn't get to fully appreciate how soft her lips felt, or how sweet they tasted. I wanted to take my time, let my lips roam every inch of her body, but the way she was kissing me, sucking tenderly on my lips and nuzzling her nose with mine was driving me crazy. If she wasn't careful I was going to end up bending her over and…

I snapped my thoughts back out of the gutter when I felt her break away from me for a second. "Emily..." I groaned thinking she was going to attempt to fight me again, it wouldn't have surprised me.

"You want this as much as I do! Admit it. Please just tell me you want me as much as I want you."

"I don't want to be just another fuck." She said sadly.

"You don't get it do you? You're nothing like those girls; they can't even hold a candle to you! Now stop being so bloody stubborn!"

"Fred Weasley I swear to god,"

"You'll what? Shout at me? Call me a man whore? What exactly will you do Emily? Because at this point I couldn't care less."

She started to hit me in the chest her face full of rage. "You…are the most...awful…infuriating! Child like,"

I crashed my lips onto hers so harshly our teeth almost smashed together. She continued to hit weakly even though she was kissing me back and groaning with pleasure as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, causing the hitting to suddenly stop.

We continued to kiss, harder and hungrier as I expertly slipped the buttons out of their holes on my shirt. The bed was less then a couple of feet away but we remained on the floor harshly kissing, roaming our hands all over each other. I felt her hands on my belt tugging at it like she was desperate for it to come off. I swallowed hard as my eyes took in her form and I cursed at how tight my jeans were. It was uncomfortable beyond belief. "Merlin's balls hurry up Em,"

"Will you shut up your bloody belt is stuck!"

"Even whiney during sex, who knew?"

"Even sarcy during sex. Who knew?"

"Sorry was I ruining this magical moment?"

She pulled the belt off in one long go and smirked.

"Wow." I muttered. "That was uh..."

"Impressive?"

"Something like that."

I pushed her to the floor starting to kick my trousers off along with my underwear, as soon as I cast the bastard things aside I looked up at and caught her staring at me, licking her lips. I was on her in an instant trailing wet kisses down her throat, hard against her skin.

I licked my dry lips as I hovered over her flicking my tongue across her oh so soft skin, then undoing a few buttons at the top exposing more of her chest causing me to shudder. I kissed the sweet skin and grazed my teeth again it causing her to moan and wriggle underneath me; if she kept doing that with her hips I didn't have much hope.

"Fred, please stop fucking about and fuck me."

I smirked as I moved up pressing my hips forcefully against hers. "So you don't want it soft then?"

"No, Fred..."

"Rough? Angry? That's how you want it?"

"Fred? Shut," She tried to speak but my lips wouldn't allow it. I was hitching her dress up and sliding the underwear off her legs.

"No turning back Em, once I start I won't be able to stop."

"You think I will?" She groaned grasping onto my shoulders.

I placed a hand between her legs stroking up her thigh, letting my nails drag across her skin, I was so close I could feel the heat radiating off her. I smirked when I finally reached my destination and she let out a small gasp as my fingers trailed over her. "So it wasn't ten minutes, but we were pretty close."

"Fred please, comes on pl…ah!" She gasped loudly as I swiftly plunged into her with everything I had. She looked up at me with wide eyes as I started to rock into her. With every thrust she seemed to get louder, her nails digging into my shoulders. I had never experienced anything like it, she was wrapped so tightly around me, so wet, I had no idea how I didn't come there and then.

"Oh god. She breathed in my ear causing me to go harder. I groaned louder with each thrust burying me face into her neck.

"Actually it's Fred, but that works too."

Her laugh was cut off mid-way when I pulled her hips up towards mine and she let out a high moan.

"Say it." I commanded. "Say it."

"Fred…I….I."

"Do it. Please Emily."

"I….I want you." She said with a shaky breath as she clung to me, I was glad she knew exactly what I wanted to hear. "I want you so much."

I felt her start to shake against me and cry out my name louder, I was pressing her so hard into the floor I was sure for a few moments it couldn't have been comfortable, but every noise she was making proved me wrong. With a few final thrusts deep inside her I finally felt it come over me, trembling as it happened; I attempted to steady myself out of breath, gasping for air. She brushed the hair that was plastered to my forehead with sweat, and kissed my cheek lovingly, the only gentle action between the two of us for the past twenty minutes.

I didn't want to move from that spot but I knew I had to. Rolling onto my side I pulled her over and she nestled in the crook of my neck while I stroked her back "What now?" I asked.

"Sleep?" she replied in a tried voice.

"No, I meant, with…with us."

She didn't respond. She was probably regretting what had just happened, I knew I probably should be too. I hadn't wanted it to be like that. But as we lay on her bedroom floor half clothed and out of breath, it seemed oddly perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**I liked this chapter when I first wrote it, now...hmm. I'll let you guys be the judge. Review!**

* * *

I awoke when I felt a sudden shift in my side, someone pressing their body again me. Gently opening my eyes I looked down to see Emily's head resting on my chest and I felt a sudden pang in my stomach. We had sex, but...now what? Did that mean we started dating? Would she want to? I know I did, yeah, I did.

It wasn't long before I saw her eyes start to gently flutter when I snapped mine shut pretending to sleep; I had no idea why I did that. I heard her moan and the bed start to shift as she sat up.

"Oh god…" she moaned and was suddenly off the bed. I heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. Well that was the last response I wanted, although I guess it could have been a lot worse.

I rolled off the bed and started to gather my stuff dressing as quickly as possible, although I had no intention of going anywhere. When the door opened I was sat on the end of her bed looking up at her while she glanced nervously at me. "Morning." She said in a small voice.

"Morning."

She took in a deep breath and started to make her way over to her dresser, but I stood up blocking her path. "Fred I need to get dressed for work, I'm already running late."

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

"It was a mistake." She said flatly. "It shouldn't have happened."

A had a sudden over whelming urge to yell bloody murder. "What?"

"It shouldn't have happened, what took place was angry and….horrible…"

"Horrible?" there goes my idea of it being perfect.

"Ok not…horrible but…I'm not that type of person Fred. I guess...it was inevitable but still it never should have happened, not like that. I was just sucked in by your charm and, well now I guess I'm just another notch on your bed post. Just what you wanted..."

"EXCUSE ME?" I couldn't help myself now. "I…I didn't want you to be another 'notch on my bedpost', you will never be just that. Merlin's balls I didn't sleep with you because…because..."

"Because what Fred? You finally got what you wanted so let's just leave it at that."

"Emily," I started, but she brought a hand up silencing me at once.

"No! We're not talking about this anymore. Can you go please? I have work."

"But,"

"I have work!"

She wasn't bothering to look at me as I grabbed my wand. "Fine." I spat. "Fine, you…You do realise with your stubbornness you're going to end up along for the rest of your life, right?"

"Oh back to the insults, charming. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I don't get why you're so upset. We just had sex it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me! And the fact that you just brush it off, like you don't even care! That's what makes me so angry! I don't just have sex with anyone Fred, I'm not you!" she said angrily.

"Oh come on. It's not like you're a virgin." I spat, not meaning to sound as angry as I felt.

"That was only my third ti…it's…I've only slept with two people Fred. One of them being you. I've only ever had one boyfriend. You've never even had a proper girlfriend."

"Then why did you sleep with me then?" I had to ask, I couldn't stop myself.

"Because I wanted to Fred. For bloody ever I've wanted to. It wasn't exactly the most romantic situation though was it?" She got me there. Sighing she sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at me. "How do you feel about me?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"How do you really feel about me?"

I licked my lips not really sure of what to say, I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell her. "I…I really care about you Emily."

"That's all?"

"I…I lo…I love…who you are, even your slightly annoying things." I half laughed, feeling like the biggest chicken on earth.

Her face dropped as soon as I finished my sentence. "Oh."

"What about you? How do you feel about me? Probably can't stand me at this moment, right?"

"Yeah, a little… a lot actually." she shrugged turning her gaze towards the floor. "But it doesn't stop me feeling that way about you."

"What way?" I felt my whole body clench as I asked this, just say it.

"I have work so; you should probably get out of here so I can get ready." She whispered breaking the silence.

"Emily,"

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"Emily." I said more sternly.

"Please go." She said her eyes full of tears. "I need…to get ready."

"I don't want to leave. I'll stay, I'll wait till you get back and we can talk properly."

"And say the same things we've said a thousand times before? Seems a bit pointless."

I leaned down and pressed my lips harshly to hers but I was met immediately by her hands pushing against my chest. "NO! DON'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"But you want this! You want to be with me!"

"It's not fair! I hate you for doing this to me! Stop making me feel like this!"

"I'm not doing anything," I said calmly, bringing my hands up to cup her face. "I've been obsessed with you since I was fourteen years old; nothing is going to change that now. No matter how much you shout at me."

"Stop saying stuff like that."

"I love you ok? So just…stop fighting it all the bloody time."

It was a few seconds before what I said sunk in. Did I…yes. I actually said that.

"What?" She stared at me horrified probably just realising what I said. Her bottom lip was trembling and my grip on her became increasingly tighter. "You just said you love me." Her eyes grew wider as she stared at me. "You love me?"

Say it back, Dammit please say it back.

"You should go." She quickly said pulling away from me. "I…I have work, I need to get ready."

"But,"

"Please, Fred just go? Ok?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes before turning on her heel and disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't know if I should stay or go, I had just said to her what I had always wanted to, and she hadn't said it back.

I apparated out of there as quickly as possible.

I didn't tell George what happened. When I arrived home I marched straight to my bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the day, my mind replaying everything that happened. I remained silent for a week before he managed to drag it out of me; he only gave me a disconcerting look and a weak pat on the shoulder.

I didn't go back to her place, I didn't write or attempt to use one of those phones to contact her, as much as I wanted to, and then again she didn't either.

I had expected something after what I said, anything, even a note saying you're a jackass would of done me just fine. I didn't have the courage to do anything because I knew right now she was probably angry at me for one reason or another, probably a whole variety of them right now.

So I pushed it out of my mind, carried on with work, put all my free time into making new things for the shop. I just hated the fact everything reminded me of her.

She was wrong. I didn't get what I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's been a while. I've had laptop problems for AGES and family stuff going on. Blah. I'm trying to update all my stories but I promise the time between this chapter and the next one will be much shorter. I was going to have this as one massive chapter but I've decided to split it into two because I'm horrible. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**July**_

"You know what I need?" George said glancing into his glass.

"More fire whisky than this measly amount?" I chuckled. But the sad faces around the room made me abruptly stop.

"I think I need a healer"

"You've got mum, I'm pretty sure most of the people here can,"

"No!" he cut me off causing a few people to look over at his outburst. "Uh, I think I need a proper…healer…"

"Where the bloody hell are we going to find one of…." I sighed when I realised whom he was talking about. "Ah."

"Maybe…you should go get her, just so I can get checked out."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. First off, mum would kill me. Second, she obviously doesn't want to see me otherwise she would have got in touch by now. She didn't even speak to me at Dumbledore's funeral."

He shrugged. "A funeral isn't exactly a good time to have a fight."

I glared causing him once again to let out a weak laugh.

Glancing around the room I noticed Bill and Lupin had already gone to look for Mad Eye's body and slowly everyone was dispersing to go to bed.

"You sure you need a healer?"

"Healer!" I heard my mother cry suddenly next to the sofa. "You think you need a healer?"

"Just to check mum." George said weakly sending a sly wink in my direction.

"Well…I…suppose but, well we don't know anyone,"

"We do, she went to Hogwarts."

"She?" My mum repeated, puzzled. "Who's she?"

"Emily, she was in Ravenclaw. Our year as well." George started leaving me to finish. "Yeah, so you know she's smart. And I know she's a bloody good healer. Couldn't hurt to have a second opinion on George's ear, I guess."

She looked between the two of us, slightly weary. "Well how do we know we can trust her?"

"We can mum, she's our friend…but," George paused for a moment obviously trying to think of a good enough reason. Then his face suddenly lit up. "If it makes you feel better we won't tell her exactly what happened, or that Harry's here."

"We'll just tell her we had a nasty run in with a death eater...seeing as it's happening more and more these days." I added hoping she would take the bait.

She pursed her lips and look at George who had started to groan in pain loudly and roll about the sofa.

"Oh…fine!" she cried waving her hands. "But I warn you two, if she tells it'll be your heads on the line!"

"Won't be a tick." I said, quickly leaving before my mother changed her mind. As soon as I was out of reach of the burrow I apparted straight to her front door giving the door a sharp knock. Then I realised how late it was and that she wouldn't exactly be happy with my appearance.

There was no answer.

I knocked several more times but there was nothing, all I could hear were the soft sounds of her cat meowing from the other side of the door.

There was two places she could have been, hoped she could have been. Her parents or work. I decided to check her work first.

Just being at St Mungo's wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience, and I knew dragging her out of work wouldn't get her into my good books. This was definitely one of George's more dreadful ideas. It was too late to back out now; I had already spotted her sitting at a desk at the end of the corridor. As I approached she kept her head down probably not even realising I was there. She was filling in some forms that didn't look particularly interesting. "Uh…Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" she replied dully, sounding obviously tired.

This probably wasn't such a good idea.

"Uh...it's me..." obviously. "Fred..."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide in shock. "Oh…Fred…Hello."

"Ello', uh…"

"Oh my god…is – is that blood?"

I looked down and saw the still damp blood from George spread across my shirt. "Why yes, yes it is."

"Are you ok?" she asked, urgently standing from the table and making her way towards me. "Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm…I'm not."

"But that's blood!" she cried seeming extremely panicked right now. I thought healers were meant to be good around blood? "What did you do? Did…did someone do that to you?" Her hands were now grasped at the bottom of my shirt pulling it up, obviously trying to find the source of the blood.

"It's not mine!" I noted, "It's George's. I'm here because I need you to take a look at George." Her grip on my shirt was suddenly gone and the panic from her face has eased up a little, that was until I mentioned George and I saw her flinch.

"George? What happened to George?"

"I think you should just come and see for yourself. If you don't mind, we needed a healer and, well, you're the only person I trust with something this…delicate, shall we say."

She nibbled thoughtfully on her bottom lip, obviously deciding if it was a good idea to come with me or not. "I could get in trouble, just leaving work like this…"

For a short moment I thought she was going to say no, she didn't seem to think coming with me was such a good idea.

"Ok." She suddenly answered. "Ok, just give me a second. Could you meet me outside in five minutes?"

"And if you're not there?"

"Then I'm not a very good friend am I?"

With that she disappeared through the double doors and I went to wait outside, even though I didn't feel exactly safe as I gripped my wand that was safely out of muggle view in my pocket. As I stood there the odd muggle walked by. When they saw the blood on my top they started to walk even faster.

When she appeared, enough minutes later I might add, I was pleasantly surprised. She slipped her hand into mine and I felt a warm sensation throughout my entire body as our fingers entwined.

"So where are we going?"

"My parent's home. Ready?"

When we dissaparated just a bit away from the burrow I noticed her hand remained tightly in mine as she stared at my house in the distance, which right now, look surprisingly dark. I guess after the nights events most people had gone off to bed; I was starting to feel bad about dragging her out her for unnecessary reasons at such a late hour.

Her hand slowly slipped from mine as we started towards the house, me feeling increasingly tired with each step. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until the wedding. The prospect of helping my mother tidy all week wasn't exactly an exciting one.

As we entered the house my mind seem to go blank as my mother talked to Emily, greetings were exchanged but all it seemed like white noise to me as my mum led Emily over to the sofa where George was located.

He scooted over enough so she could take a seat next to him and started checking the hole where his ear used to be. The look on her face wasn't exactly promising but as soon as George turned to face her again she immediately started smiling. "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

"Oh you know me, always living dangerously." George chuckled. "How's it looking?"

"Like there's a big hole in the side of your head."

"You know what I mean...hey did Fred tell you the joke I came up with?"

"She's here to fix you up, not be tortured." I scoffed taking a seat close to them.

"Well that's the Death Eaters jobs" George replied causing all three of us to suddenly go silent.

For the next fifteen minutes I watched Emily clear the wound and bandage it up, all without saying a word.

"Aren't you done yet?" I asked a little too harshly, causing her to glare. Even George pulled a face in my direction.

"Yes actually." She replied coldly before turning her attention to George. "I'm sorry George but, Dark Magic and everything, I'm afraid they'll always be a whole there."

"So…I'm Holey?"

"Uh…yeah…I suppose."

We both started to snicker in response which just made Emily roll her eyes.

My mum who had spent most of time in the kitchen pretending to do the dishes finally came over to see how we were doing. She looked at George and smiled before forcing him to go up to bed as Emily gathered her things.

"Thank you for coming dear, I know it must have been a trouble."

"No trouble, honestly. I'm glad I could help. I'll just get out your hair now." She was awkwardly standing by the door and looking over at me, obviously waiting for her que to leave.

"Why don't you come to the wedding?" My mum suddenly asked Emily. I had to stop myself from choking on the sudden gulp of air I took in. "It's on Thursday if you want to come dear."

Emily looked between me and my mum. I thought she would say no, she had to say no. Apparently I was wrong. "I would love to Mrs Weasley."

"Lovely! Well it starts as 3pm, but I can send Fred to get you if you want."

"Oh no Mrs Weasley, it's ok. I'll just apparate. Up on to the hill? I better get going now though, it's rather late."

"Of course. Fred, you make sure she gets home safely and come straight back."

"It's ok. Fred looks like he could use the sleep and I don't want to be any bother."

Of course. Of course she didn't want to be alone with me.

"I'll see you around Fred. Goodnight Mrs Weasley. I'll see you Thursday." With a faint smile she left the house and I watched her until I heard a faint pop in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter and the next one are dedicated to Katia who has the flu or something like that. Therefor I am attempting to make her feel better with some Fred loving.**

**I love the responses I'm getting for this story, it really makes my day knowing I'm not actually writing crap. Remember to Review if you haven't before. I do appreciate it! x**

* * *

I stared into the mirror attempting to do my tie for the seventh time in ten minutes. I never saw the point of weddings. Wasting a lot of money just to prove to a bunch of people you love someone. Isn't spending the rest of your life with them proof enough? Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Bill, especially after all the crap he had gone through the past couple of months. It was nice having the whole family in the same house again; even with our new French relatives, it was still ok.

Mostly about this day, I was nervous. I wasn't sure if Emily would even turn up. Maybe she would come up with an excuse? Had to work? Family problem? Surely she wouldn't show up, I mean, it would be ridiculous for her to show up….wouldn't it?

"I think your tie is straight enough." George said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right, yeah…Everyone else ready?"

"Nearly. We have to go to the meeting spot and show people down to the tent."

"Trudging up and down a hill. This should be fun."

It wasn't. For some reason most of the guests I had to escort seem to be really old and extremely chatty. I had to force myself to think of other things apart from gagging the lot of them. As I stood there watching George show down a few of Fleur's guests I heard the usual pop from behind me and saw Emily dusting off her dress when her eyes suddenly caught mine. I have to say, beautiful didn't even cut how she looked.

"Hi." She half smiled while I just gauped. "This was a bad idea wasn't it?" she added nervously as she stood up straight. "No. No it wasn't. You look lovely."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I feel like a dork." I half laughed straightening my tie, just so I had something to do with my hands. "All this bloody purple, it's sickening."

"Yeah it's not my favourite colour in the world. Does clash with your hair a tad." She brought a hand one gently tugging on my strand of my hair smiling the entire time. Then our moment was suddenly over as she dropped her hand, hiding it behind her back.

"I better walk you to the wedding then." I said quietly looking over towards the marquee.

She nodded in agreement and we started our way down in complete silence.

I was never going with one of George's plans ever again. 'Talk to the French girls, make Emily jealous.' What a load of bollocks.

I thought it would of worked, I was sure If Emily had seen me from her table talking to Fleur's cousins it would of maddened her, invoked some sort of reaction. I just wasn't counting on Charlie sitting his butt down next to her.

I could tell he was flirting like crazy, mainly because he had taught me and George all his best tricks and I had the horrible feeling she was falling for it. She was laughing, smiling like crazy. I was starting to wonder if it was ok to smack Charlie in the mouth considering he was a fair bit shorter than me.

My focus from them weakened every time this girl, I think her name was Odette, started complaining about something or another, mainly about how I wasn't paying attention. I could see why she was getting annoyed but at this point I didn't care, I was waiting for Charlie to leave the table so I could talk to Emily.

The time eventually came as he stood from the table and I pardoned myself as politely as I could, it still didn't stop her from huffing and storming across the tent. My first thought was to go over to Emily but I needed to sort Charlie out first. I approached him as he was pouring drink leaning up against the table.

"So, you're talking to Emily?"

"Bloody great girl, she told me she went to school with you and Fred. I don't remember seeing her though."

I nodded gritting my teeth. "Is, that all she said about me?"

"Shockingly Fred, the conversation wasn't about you, no. Why? Something I should know?"

"Nope." I said sharply grabbing a bottle of butter beer for myself.

Charlie was now staring at me, eyebrow arched, lips pursed. "You two, didn't?"

I shrugged sipping at the beer whilst he shook his head. "Yeah right, like she would do that with you."

"Why not?" I asked trying to hide how bloody insulted I was. "You don't know she could be, well, a right…tart…" even I knew I didn't sound at all convincing.

He chuckled at my choice of words and looked over at her. She had left the table and was now dancing with Luna. Well, more like watching Luna with a bemused expression as she stood there not quite sure what to do herself. I immediately started smiling when Luna took Emily's hands and they both started to spin around, Emily laughing away. I felt a tang of annoyance when I saw Fleur's cousins laughing and pointing but I was trying to ignore them. I shoved the bottle into Charlie's hand and started making my way over to her before her could object, dodging the rest of the couples.

"May I cut in and steal Emily for a second?" I asked Luna who was now holding onto Emily's hands as they both spun around in a circle even though the music wasn't exactly fast paced at this point. "Certainly Fred." Luna answered as they both came to a halt. Emily looked back nervously between Luna and myself before stepping forward to me and placing her hands on my shoulders. I let my own slip onto her waist and her body stiffened. She kept her eyes fixed on my shoulders, my own looking at anything and everything. I couldn't think of a single thing to say so I was more than happy when she spoke first. "So how come you're dancing with me then?"

"Well, you owe me don't you?"

"What?"

"From the Yule ball."

"Oh..." she stammered. Right."

We swayed together for what seemed like forever. I knew this song would eventually end and when it did she would probably try to escape my grasp. I had to work now before she got away.

"Emi,"

"I think we should talk." She said out of the blue. I lost my trail of thought completely as I looked down at her. Her hands were still resting on my shoulders, only her grip was slightly tighter.

"What do you mean, talk?"

"Well, you and me. About…what happened?" She swallowed hard looking up at me; I could have sworn she was on the edge of tears. "I wanted to the other day but I didn't think it was a very good time, with everything that happened."

"Ok. So, talk."

"Not now, after the wedding maybe? If…if that's ok? I would understand if you didn't want to."

"No." I said quickly. "No I do."

She smiled and I felt the grip she had on me lessened slightly. "So who was that girl then?" she asked. I guess George's idea wasn't so bad after all.

"Odette? Oh just one of Fleur's cousins."

"She's pretty."

"I suppose, in an obvious sort of way. Shame she has the personality of toothpick."

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch as I brought a hand to hers, my other slipping round to her back causing her to edge towards me a little. "We have to stop dancing like we're sixteen," I noted once I saw the confused expression on her face. "It's embarrassing."

"Well I was trying to re-create a Yule ball moment. Seeing as I owe you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Didn't you see how I and Angelina danced back then?" I thought I had hit a nerve when she didn't answer at first, then she looked up and said, "I know, I was rather jealous of her actually. Getting to dance with you all night."

"I did ask you."

"I know." She said quickly and quietly.

Her eyes suddenly shot from my face to over my shoulder. She wasn't the only one starring. I let go of her and turned to see everyone starring at the patronus standing in the middle of the tent. All I could hear was 'they were coming' and that couldn't have been good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updating so soon? Yes, because I'm lovely and all excited about the Premier on Thursday and Comic Con so I thought I would. You should thank me with Reviews.**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed holding the ice pack up to my forehead. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. I could still smell the remains of the charred marquee me and George had managed to put out before the whole bloody thing went up in flames.

After managing to fight off most of the death eaters and most of the guests were safely gone they had huddled us remaining Weasleys up and started questioning us about Harry's whereabouts. Of course none of us said anything; even if we had of know anything that would have still been the case... That's when I saw Emily out of the corner of my eye standing with a couple of the guests who had stayed before and helped. The death eater's face was right in hers as he spoke, her eyes focusing downward as he whispered in her ear. His finger stroking her jaw line and she automatically flinched. I wanted with all my might to rush over and push the bastard away from her but I knew doing that would just land me in all sorts of trouble I didn't need. So I did something equally stupid.

"Will you just get the hell away from her?" I yelled from across the tent. They both looked over, Emily looking as if I had just done the most stupid thing on earth, the death eater looking seemingly pleased someone had decided to start something.

"You got something to say Weasel?"

"You heard me! Leave her!"

I could feel my mother's eyes burning into me; she was probably thinking of a million things to shout at me later.

The guy was now making his way over to me when he suddenly stopped, smirked, and went back to grab Emily under the arm and pull her over as well.

"You want me to leave her alone?" he chuckled once he was stood in front of me. "Why does it matter to you so much? You interesting in this half-blood?"

I kept silent as he harshly grabbed her face causing her to wince from pain. "I'll give you that she's a pretty thing, shame she's dirt."

"Shut up." I said gritting my teeth, clenching my fists so tight I could feel my fingernails dig into my palms.

"Filthy little half-blood." He whispered in her ear causing her to flinch. One of his hands was wrapped around her arm, over what appeared to be a large gash that was weeping blood. The harder he squeezed the more her face screwed up in pain but she didn't make a noise. I could see her struggling to pull her arm away from his grasp and that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let her go." I said sharply. "You're hurting her."

"Am I?" he answered seeming to squeeze harder as Emily let out a small yelp. "I didn't realise." That was it.

"JUST GET OFF HER!" I yelled standing from my seat. I didn't know what came over me, I started to raise my arm ready to beat the living day lights out of him when there was a flash of light and suddenly the sharpest pain in my chest I could imagine. Next thing I knew I was on the floor gasping for air, feeling like someone had sent a cannonball straight at me.

"FRED!" I wasn't quite sure who had called it, seeing as several people did at once but Emily was suddenly kneeling next to me, her eyes wide, looking terrified. I could hear faint laughing coming from that guy but at this point it was more of a buzzing noise. My full attention was focused on Emily and now George who was at my other side. "You don't look too good mate." He muttered a slight tremble in his voice.

"I'll…be fine…" I managed to choke out, even if it did hurt to breathe. "Just…need to get off this floor."

My attempt to sit up faltered when I cried out in absolute agony, clutching onto chest. Right then I was hoping I could pass out just so I wouldn't have to feel this.

I wasn't quite sure what was happening, everything seemed so bloody hazy. I remember my father shouting, mainly because he didn't do it that often, and when he did it was always rememberable. Emily, who had been at my side, was now sitting behind me, carefully placing my head into her lap. "You're so stupid, you know that right?"

"I'd say….more of a simpleton….than anything else." I said in between short sharp breaths. She was now stroking the hair from my eyes, one of her hands tightly holding onto mine and I tried my best to hold it back. I wasn't even too sure when I had falling asleep, or passed out more like.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. The pain in my chest had disappeared and was replaced by a dull thudding in my head, so I grabbed the ice packed which was placed on my old night stand and was now resting firmly against my temple.

"You know that was pretty stupid."

I looked over to Emily who was stood in the doorway of my bedroom. I thought she would have left right now. Guess I was wrong.

"How you work that one out?"

"Well, standing up to a death eater, especially when you didn't have your wand." She answered walking over and sitting next to me.

"Yeah well, I'm not dead, so it's not all bad."

I swore I heard a small tut come from her as she brought her hand up and took over holding the icepack against my head. "I swear you didn't hit your head?" she asked looking more concerned than before.

"I didn't, I just have a headache now. That's all."

That's when my eyes caught glimpse of the large gash on her arm and I felt my stomach tighten.

"What about you? That must sting a bit."

"Oh, this?" she answered stretching out her arm and examining it. "I fell over during all the commotion. That's all. It's fine really."

"What about what that death eater was doing to it. Here let me have a look."

"Fred, it's fine, honestly."

"Just because you're a bloody healer doesn't mean the rest of us don't know anything!" it came out a lot angrier then I originally intended. She didn't say a word as she moved a little closer and held her arm out for me to look at. "Maybe if you weren't so clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy." She stated. "Not my fault I was being attacked by three death eaters at once."

"Suppose that's my fault." I muttered. I was expecting a reply about how rude I was being, anything from her really. Instead she remained quiet, just continuing to look at me with those sad eyes until, "why are so angry at me? At the wedding you…well you were fine."

"I hadn't just seen my brother and sister in law's wedding get ruined and felt a full blow spell to the chest trying to protect you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" she was finally responding in the way I wanted, good. "You do realise by intervening like that you made it worse. He probably would have left me alone if you kept your big mouth shut."

"Of yeah of course everything is my bloody fault; Guess you probably would be a lot happier if I weren't around to bother you all the time."

"Stop talking nonsense."

"Nonsense is it? It's not like you care anyway." I felt like the last three months of being completely ignored were bursting out in one go. "You don't want to know me, obviously; otherwise you would have come to see me, or at least wrote in the past three months. But no, it takes my brother having his bloody ear blown off to get you to even talk to me for more than five minutes! When you saw me covered in that blood were you pleased that it wasn't mine? Or disappointed?"

That was it. I saw a flash of anger as she sprung from my bed and started pacing around the room. "Disappointed? She asked after a while, stopping in front of me and starring daggers at me. "DISSAPOINTED!" she grabbed the pillow I had been using only a few short minutes, which in that moment combined with the look on her face, I thought she might smother me with. Instead she gripped it in her hands.

"Because I'm such a heartless bitch that all I want is to see you hurt? That's right isn't it?" That's when I felt the pillow hit me hard in the side of the head. "BECAUSE I'M SUCH A COW!" another smack followed shortly. "That when I saw you I didn't feel completely terrified! No. In fact I thought 'oh good, finally someone has tried to take care of Fred Weasley for me!'" and then another, the force of them was actually causing my dull thud in my head to increase phenomenally. "I know you loathe me right now but that is no excuse to say what you just did! How dare you say that to me!"

She stopped for a second to take in a deep breath, calm herself down I guess. I wanted to speak but knew that was probably a terrible idea right now. I should just let her get on with it.

"What I did was…childish and…utterly horrible and every excuse I have will probably just make you even angrier at me but, you deserve an explanation. I guess." She finally said, seeming to have gotten over her tantrum.

"Also an apology for whacking me in the face with a pillow might be nice."

Apparently my joke didn't come across too well, seeing as I felt it hit me square in the face as she sat on the bed opposite.

"So…" I started, hoping it would lead off from there.

"I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you could start with why you ignored me for three months?" I couldn't help but say it coldly, causing her to flinch slightly.

"That probably would be a good start." She sighed, fidgeting in her seat. "Because, I was scared? Maybe?"

"What?"

"Well you told me you bloody loved me, after we had slept together, only having just slept together and you expected me to…what exactly? Declare my un-dying love for you?"

"Well,"

"I thought you had only said it because, well because that happened. Can you really blame me?"

"So you ignored me because…because you thought I was lying? Is that it?"

"No! I….I couldn't stop thinking about how you looked when I just kicked you out like that, you looked so hurt and I felt so awful. I must have come to the shop about a million times but every time I came near I just felt sick and so, so stupid for doing what I did." She looked like she was about to burst into tears any second, I was just praying she wouldn't. I don't think I could stand that. "I'm sorry Fred." She added quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for saying what I did. Just, been a long day. That's no excuse on my part either really, it's just,"

"I understand."

I moved off my bed sitting next to her on George's old one. Right then I just wanted to be close to her, I reached for her hand entwining our fingers together with no resistance from her, in fact she scooted closer to me.

"You know it hurt, when you never said it back." I told her, I had no idea why I wanted to drag this out, it was killing me enough already. "But I would never tell anyone that because I thought they wanted to hear it." I said sternly looking at her. "Why is that so bloody difficult for you to understand, eh? I…well I don't even see the point in saying it if you're not going to believe it."

"Maybe, we shouldn't say it just yet. Wait until, until we're not so messed up?"

As I nodded, choosing to stare at her neck rather than see that sad look in her eyes, she suddenly leaned forward placing her lips softly against mine. In that moment I felt it all flooded back, the feelings from that one night we had together, the pounding in my chest, but it was completely different. This was so soft and gentle it was hard to deal with; it was strange knowing someone who I had fought with all this time was being so loving towards me, especially when she started to kiss softly against my cheek and the corner of my mouth, then meeting my lips again.

I was such an idiot.

Those times we had kissed before, well they were noting compared to this. This is how our first kiss should have been.

Return to Top


	13. Chapter 13

**Katia asked for smut and I delivered. If you don't like...*cough* adult situations, probably shouldn't read. It's not that detailed though. Review!**

* * *

I had never realised how much I enjoyed arguing with Emily until, well, we weren't doing it anymore.

I don't know why, I guess it was the fact she was the only other person that could get me that angry even if I did just brush it off with a sarcastic comment, well, use to.

It was strange going to her house and spending time with her, whether it was just having dinner or just being with each other. I couldn't deny that I rather liked it though, getting to know her in a completely different way. Learning things about her I probably never could of if we were still carrying on the way we were, and letting her learn things about me. She was completely shocked at the fact I love reading, especially muggle books usually old ones I got off my dad. This fact excited her so much she would bring me tons of different books that her dad but only ones she thought I would like, and she was completely right about everyone.

I loved being able to kiss her anytime I wanted, and having her kiss me back so tenderly it immediately made me want so much more but, it never went any further than that.

We hadn't discussed it or anything; it seemed more like, a silent agreement between us. We would kiss, a lot, fool around a little, but whenever it started to get a little overzealous that's when we would be both suddenly stop what we were doing and go back to how we were before. I had a strong feeling she loved making it as bloody hard for me as she possibly could.

Closer to the end of the summer the shop became even busier. I guess with most people, although that was surprising, returning to Hogwarts it was to be expected. Even William and Henry came in and stocked up but when I tried to give them a discount they said just because I had shacked up with their sister, they didn't expect anything favours. Just for that I gave them nearly half off.

But honestly, working twelve hours days does tend to take it out of you. All I really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep that evening. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt the ache start to slowly leave my body and my eye lids become suddenly heavier. I had completely forgotten Emily was supposed to come round that evening until I heard her voice coming from my doorway.

"Hey." I heard a quiet voice say causing me to open my eyes. She smiled at me as she entered, closing the door behind her. "You look tired."

"I am tired." I murmured as she leaned down to kiss my lips lightly.

"Maybe I should go then, leave you to sleep?"

"No!" I answered grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit down with a small thud. "No I'm wide awake now. See."

"Fred if you're tired I can let you sleep. I honestly don't mind." She said with another smile. Why did it make me feel so guilty? I knew she didn't mind, how could she possibly be angry at something like that, but seeing her sat there, I kind of wanted to smack myself.

"Stay here with me." I said quietly, moving a little on my bed so there was room for her. "Just, lie here with me. For a bit?"

She didn't even hesitate, she immediately lay down next to me resting her head on my chest and curling an arm around so one of her hands slid under my back. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes secretly hoping I wouldn't fall asleep, I was actually rather enjoying this.

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not actually that tired."

"Yeah, me – neither." I said with a yawn causing her to laugh lightly.

I hadn't really noticed in my half sleep state but she had moved up slightly so her face was inches away from mine. I only realised when I felt her warm breath graze my face, then her lips brush against mine before going in for a proper kiss. I was suddenly very aware of the fact her body was pressed right against mine and as the kiss deepened I could feel my whole body waking up. Certain areas more than others.

She continued with gentle kisses as she moved her body over, her waist straddling my own. I wasn't too sure where this was entirely going and quite frankly I didn't care. All I could do was move my hands over the backs of her thighs as I felt one of hands move up and start to play with my hair.

"Are you fully awake now?" she asked as she moved her lips across my cheek. I hadn't realised my hands were tightly gripping onto her thighs and I quickly released them, moving them to her back.

"Yes, you have my full attention."

She licked her lips and smiled down at me, one of her arms propping her up while her free hand played with the collar button of my shirt. I could feel the excitement building in my stomach as her lips pressed against a rather sensitive patch on my throat

"Reckon we're moving a bit too fast?" I choked out causing a small laugh to emit from her.

"Are you serious Fred?" she asked looking down at me and brushing the hair from my eyes with one of her fingers. "Since when have you ever thought we moved to fast?"

"Well, I don't, I just thought,"

Before I could finish she moved away from me kneeling at the foot of my bed. She then, with a small smirk on her face, started to unbutton her shirt. I could only lick my lips as I saw more and more flesh become exposed, and then suddenly caught a glimpse of the silky blue material that hid underneath. "Am I still going to slow?" she asked biting her lower lip and moving her fingers down to the next button. I couldn't stop smiling, for some reason right in that moment, I felt like I had met my match.

"Whatever happened to, oh I don't know, only doing things like this with someone you love?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." She said, her eyes not breaking contact with mine the entire time, her fingers still working on those blasted buttons.

"Maybe I should help you with that." I said as I sat up and moved over to her. I let my hands work from the bottom of her shirt and as soon I started she brought hers up to my collar tugging loose the tie I couldn't be bothered to finish taking off earlier. My fingers brushed against her skin whenever more of it came into view. I heard her gasped slightly when I placed my hand against her skin, I hadn't realised how cold my hands were until then, but it gave me an idea.

Smirking, I slid my hands over her sides and up around her back causing her to shiver. "Your hands are freezing." She whispered as I pushed the shirt from her shoulders and threw it to the floor as my eyes worked over her torso. "Maybe I shouldn't be removing so many layers."

That's when my thoughts snapped back to what she was saying and not how lovely her skin looked.

"Don't punish me just because I have bad circulation." I muttered clenching my hands then freeing them again. "If it annoys you so much, I'll make it even."

I undid enough buttons on my shirt so I could pull it over my head with ease. As soon as I chucked it aside I grabbed Emily, pulling her close and pressing my lips roughly against hers. Her hands pressed against my chest, surprisingly warm in contrast to how cold my skin was, but I had no doubt in my mind I would warm up eventually, I had to pull her onto my lap causing her to straddle my waist, right then I wanted us to be as close as possible. I brushed the hair from neck and placed a kiss just below the shell of her ear and I heard a soft moan against my own as my mouth went to her neck, sucking gently on the flesh, enjoying how unbelievable soft it was, and how her hands were now gripping onto my shoulders. I couldn't help myself; I slid one hand up at first, over her bra, giving her breast the slightest squeeze. She didn't knock me back; instead the smallest breathy gasp came from her encouraging me to bring my other hand into play as well. I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple causing her to swallow hard and me to smirk. I kissed the small exposed area of her breasts running my tongue over the flesh. I felt one of her hands move to the back of my head; her fingers slide up and tangle themselves in my hair.

I wanted so much more than this.

Without warning, I pulled her down switching our position, dominating over her. For a moment she looked up at me doe eyed as I hovered over her, wicked grin on my lips. Then she smiled and leaned up to kiss me, placing a hand at the back of my neck so she could pull me down.

"Wait, what about George?" she said pulling away from me for a second.

"I'd rather not get him involved to be perfectly honest." I murmured as I pressed my body into hers and started to let my lips roam over her collarbone. "If you're into that you picked the wrong pair of twins."

"No…I mean…he's in the next room…he might hear." She was gasping between words as I kissed down her chest and trailing down her stomach, I wanted to make her enjoy this as much as possible, and seeing as our first encounter had been oh so brief. Once I had reached the edge of skirt and had placed one final lingering kiss. I sat up and grabbed my wand before looking down at her. "Uh, since I'm doing spells….protection one?"

"Already did it." She announced. I had to admit I was more than a little surprised.

"What, so, you had planned to come here and use me for your own sexual needs? I …I feel so used." I said in fake shock crossing my arms against my chest.

"We were practicing them at work." She sighed but I could see the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Seemed a shame to waste it." She added licking her bottom lip and making my stomach leap.

"That's my girl." I told her. I waved my wand and placing a silencing charm on the room and even locking the door for good measure.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Unless you wanted your brother walking in on it."

"Wouldn't have been the first time." I muttered stupidly and then desperately hoped she hadn't heard. She had.

"What?"

"Only once though!"

"With who?"

I shrugged rubbing the back of my neck as she huffed and fell back covering her stomach her with arms. "Brilliant." She muttered. "Isn't that just dandy."

"Oh don't be angry." I sighed moving back over her once my wand had ended up on the floor. "I thought you weren't going to care about that old rubbish?"

She just shrugged and I groaned collapsing on her and burying my head into her neck. I just couldn't win with her.

"Em..." I spoke against her skin, giving her a little nudge with my head.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"Really?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Oh, so if I do this?" I slid my hand up side and under her back, but I didn't get a reaction from her like I wanted. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." She replied now looking towards my wardrobe.

"So, nothing…when I do this?" I moved down and kissed the spot on her neck where I had heard that exquisite moan come from before. I could see her biting her lip as I smirked and kissed it again. "Nothing huh?"

She simply shook her head.

"Ok. Fair enough, that wasn't exactly my best attempt at seducing you. Don't suppose I would get a reaction from this then." I now moved my hand to her inner thigh, slowly edging my way higher and higher. Her hips wiggled the tiniest amount, leaving me extremely pleased as I looked towards her.

"I hate you Fred." She sighed but still smiled slightly when I moved up to kiss her.

"I doubt you'll hate me after the next couple of hours."

"Couple of hours?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Someone certainly thinks highly of themselves."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we have got rather a lot to get through. Take this for example." I said placing a hand on her skirt. "As lovely as it is, showing exactly off the right amount of thigh…especially….when you lie down." I said in a dreamy way and I heard another soft laugh come from her leaving me extremely pleased that finally after all this time she found my humour…well…humorous. "Definitely needs to be the next thing to go."

After that I had no bloody idea how we had managed to remove the rest of our clothes so quickly, all I was really aware of was her bare skin on mine and the way she kept looking at me, like we had never done this before. In a way, we hadn't really. Right then, as much as I didn't want to, I had to take my time. Let myself explore her body properly, I wanted to taste her skin and feel her underneath my hands. It wasn't until she whispered in my ear how much she wanted me that I couldn't take it slow any longer. Hearing her moan my name into my ear over and over, her hands grabbing at my back when I moved my hips at just the right angle. At this point, I was struggling to keep going but I didn't want it to be over yet, I just kept on moving as deep inside her as I could, watching her face as she finally pushed over the edge. And I was right there with her. A few moments later. All I could do then was hold myself over her, extremely pleased by the smile on her face and the way she brushed the damp hair from my forehead and kissed me lovingly.

"Even with a silencing spell, I think…George may have heard that."

She started to laugh at my comment, as did I, but I think we were both laughing at the situation more than anything else.

I kissed her again, twice more, I couldn't stop kissing her, I didn't really want to.

And neither of us could stop smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**I really need to get better at updating more quickly. And thanks to everyone who had added it to their favourites and all that. You should review to show me the love.**

* * *

If I think about it, before Emily my longest relationship was probably with….well, Angelina. Even then it wasn't dating, more fondling and making out in the quidditch changing rooms. So off the top of my head, our 'relationship', as it were, if I add up all the making out, fondling and other things, Probably adds up to about two weeks. When I told Emily this she started laughing hysterically. I even popped to the bathroom and when I came back she was still laughing, not quite as hard as before, but it was still bad.

When I asked her about previous relationships she just shrugged and said "what's the point of discussing that?" I suppose she was right, but I was still interested. Besides she had asked me so it was only fair. I wanted to know who her mystery first time person was, the one she had 'supposedly' been in love, but she wouldn't talk about it. She always managed to change the conversation or just have me completely forget about it. That's the problem with dating someone who is more attractive and smarter than you, they can distract you easily.

I had heard George complain once his own relationships had hit a couple of months that it went a bit stale. He kept saying to me that Emily and I were in the honeymoon period but I had no bloody idea what that meant, so a few days later, I asked.

"Well, you're in the dreamy stage right now aren't you? Where you want to be with each other ALL the time and have sex non-stop. Don't worry. It will pass."

"Well, what happens then?"

"You'll start arguing again, having less sex, no…sex…. All that stuff. Plus you're jealously will start up again."

"Excuse me?"

"You do get jealous of people she is with rather easily. Remember restaurant guy."

"Different situation." I huffed causing him to roll his eyes.

After out little conversation, this didn't seem like a thing I was fully looking forward to, in fact, I was actually terrified. I didn't mention it to her though, when we were sat on her sofa watching some old muggle film I couldn't concentrate on when I wanted to bring it up, but I was afraid she would get mad, or I would accidently trigger this 'next stage.'

I decided one day after we had closed the shop to go meet Emily from work because that's the nice kind of boyfriend I am. I'll walk her home, she'll be all lovely because I'm such a great guy, and then I'll spend the night at hers. Brilliant.

But when I get there she's talking to a guy, a guy who has his hand on her shoulder and is doing some obnoxious gee-aren't-I-a-hoot laugh, and she's laughing too but not quite as enthusiastically, with, A GUY.

He isn't exactly great looking, but he's not too bad. I guess. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him before; he was tall and had long blonde floppy hair that I knew my mum would love to have a go at if she ever met this guy. Maybe he worked at the hospital? …where have I see him before?

"Hello." I say in a very mono-tone way gritting my teeth as I do, but she still smiles with pleasant surprise when she hears my voice and turns to me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, it's on the way back from my mistresses, so…"

She doesn't laugh. Just cocks an eyebrow and pouts slightly at my attempt to feel less awkward in front of the guy, I know she wants to laugh though.

"Oh, Fred this is Barry."

Barry? Ha ha ha. I literally can't stop the laughter in my head. Barry…pft.

"You alright, mate?" he asks holding out a hand which I don't want to accept, but if I don't then Emily will know something is wrong. As I do, I make sure it's a rough handshake that leaves him clenching and un-clenching his fist after. Ha.

"Fred, you remember him right? He was in Ravenclaw, Year above me?"

What? "Uh…"

"I went to the yule ball with him." She said, and my brain suddenly jumped to attention. THAT, was Stephens...but he looked so….bloody grown up!

"We also went out for a year." He chuckled in his stupid manly voice. "Or was it so horrid that you're desperately trying to block it out?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. SAY YES.

"Some parts." She said a small laugh on the end of it. Barry suddenly looked very nervous, I just felt pleased. "I'm actually finished now, so I'll go get my stuff. Ok?"

I nod and watch her as she disappears though the double doors.

Barry starts talking breaking the lovely silence. "She's smashing isn't she?"

I can only bring myself to grunt in response.

"I thought I would look her up. It's been a while since school and I don't think she's seeing anyone. You don't know if she is, do you?"

Right here I want to say something along the lines of, 'try anything on with my girlfriend or even stand within five feet of her I'll shove a firework so far up your arse it will come out of your throat, mate.' Instead I simple say, "She's my girlfriend."

His smile drops and I feel a warm satisfaction spread throughout my stomach. "Oh, sorry. She…didn't mention. "

"Why else would I come meet her from work?"

"Well, same reason I did I suppose." He says with a smirk, nudging me with his elbow. I want to nudge my elbow right in his face the smug little cu-.

I think feel a tug on my hand and Emily's fingers entwine with mine. "Barry I completely forgot about Fred coming along today, is it ok if we go for a drink another time?"

I start to speak. "What are you talking," then I feel her hand tightly squeeze mine, enough to cause me pain, and a very obvious signal for me to shut up.

"Yeah sure. That's fine." He replies, though he doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Ok, Bye Barry." She says in a sweet voice pulling me along with her.

"Bye, Barry." I say, my tone a tad more threatening but still, sweet, none the less. I was still pleased when he gulped though.

"My place or yours?" she asks once we're outside and I shrug still digesting what he said. 'Whatever ' seems to be the only answer I can come up with. She doesn't seem to notice my tone when she takes my hand and apparates us to her place. She offers me tea and I grunt a yes slumping on to her sofa. Moments later she hands me a mug and takes a seat next to me. I finish my tea in three very large gulps, even though it's boiling hot and I actually want to cry out when the hot liquid hits my throat.

"You ok?"

I shrug at her question and grunt. That seems to be the only thing I'm good at right now.

"Bad day?"

I grunt no.

"Argument with George?"

Repeat action.

She sighs and moves over so she's as close to me as possible. "Fred… what's wrong?" I look over at her and see the slight worry on her face. "Please tell me?" I can't hold it in any longer, I just can't. Damn George for being so bloody right. "Barry, he seems nice don't he? Bit of a berk's name though."

"He's ok…" she says wearily, I can tell she doesn't like where this is going.

"Tall…'Handsome' in you know, an obvious sort of way." I try to picture what he looked like in my mind, but all I'm getting is Filch…I wish he had looked like that. "Bit of a smug cock..." I add for good measure.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"That you didn't like him?"

Grunt. "Me? I like everyone, you know that. Just not arseholes with boy band haircuts."

She doesn't say anything, just smiles slightly and takes a small sip from her mug.

"He did say something funny though." I add, not wanting this conversation to be over yet.

"Har Har funny or, you're going to be angry at me funny?"

"Second one."

"Brilliant." She sighs. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said that you had never mentioned a boyfriend."

"We were only talking for about...ten minutes? Before you came. I haven't seen him since, well, seventh year. "

"I thought he was lying!"

"Fred I would of mentioned it, but it's not like when I talk to people the first thing I say is, 'Hello, I'm Emily Roth, and I'm dating Fred Weasley. Have a pamphlet."

"But you didn't tell your ex! The backstreet boy!"

"How do you know who the backstreet boys are?" she asked looking extremely confused.

"When you were in the shower there was a programme on your televi…THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Fred, didn't you even notice how quickly I wanted to get out of there? I was so bloody relieved when you showed up."

"Why? I thought you want to see your super awesome ex-boyfriend?"

She sighed and turned away from me. "If he's so awesome why have I never mentioned him?"

I sighed and looked over at her. "When did you two even go out?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said.

"Oh come on. I've told you about every girl I've…'gone out' with. And you can't tell me about one guy. It is one guy right? I'm not going to bump into a different guy every week?"

"I'm not you." She says quickly taking a very long gulp from her mug, I know she's only doing it to avoid actually talking to me but she has to run out of tea sometime.

"Sixth year." She finally says placing her mug on the table. "Well, sixth and seventh. We only went out until November, and then…" she went silent for a moment. "Then we broke up." I look at her waiting for her to speak. "Because…." I say and she glares at me. "Because, he found it hard being apart, you know? Me at school and him, not."

"So he broke up with you? That's still a stupid reason to break up with someone especially when you only have 6 months left."

"I broke up with him." She said with a slight harsh tone. That caught me by surprise. "What?"

"He slept with someone else. Then he told me expecting me to be ok with it because he didn't lie about it and all that nonsense and it was only one time blah blah blah. So I broke up with him ok? The whole sentence came out very quickly and very angrily.

"I knew I should have said the firework thing." I muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can't believe he did that to you."

She shrugged. "Yeah well, what you gonna do?"

My brain was suddenly buzzing. "That's why you didn't want to date me isn't it? Because you thought I would do the same."

"no." she said shaking her head. "Not really. He's a complete moron." she called him a Moron. 1-0 to me. Well, 2-0 if you count the whole he's a wanker thing. "I probably never would of gone out with him if," she went quite suddenly biting her lower lip, she looked like she wished she hadn't said a word.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you hungry? I could make dinner."

"Well, actually...what? No! No don't change the subject!"

"I'm not!" I just thought you would be hungry and I still have some of the pasta thing my mum gave me."

"Really? That's stuff bloody brill…stop it!"

She smiled slightly. "You're starting to catch on."

"Just a bit, come on tell me. We're opening up! That's what people in relationships do! You always want us to talk more, and see the trouble it gets us in to!"

"I do want us to talk more, but you'll get mad."

"No I won't."

"You will, you say you won't but you will. I know you."

"I promise on Geor…..I promise on Percy's life I won't get mad."

Emily half smiled. "Ok…you promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, it was a couple of weeks after the yule ball. I was in, uh, I think transfiguration. Remember I used to sit behind Angelina and Katie?"

I nodded.

"Well, I heard Angelina talking about…you and her…and I guess I got kind of…upset."

Jealous more like. "What was she saying?"

"I can't remember…exactly." She lied. I could tell because she was playing with the sleeves of her top. "But, I guess right then I decided, what's the point in waiting around for you when you obviously don't like me and, he kept asking if I wanted to go out with him after what a smashing time we had the yule ball. His words, not mine." She added after seeing my face when I heard the word smashing.

"How did I not know you went out with him? I NEVER saw you two together during school."

"He was studying for his newts so we only really spent time together in the common room or the library, and I never saw you in there. And I guess Ravenclaws aren't really, public displays of affection types like you Gryffindors."

"So, you went the whole trail of the quidditch pitch with him, huh?"

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"You know…"

"Oh, if that's your very odd way of saying did we have sex then, yes we did. Only twice though which you'll probably be happy to hear about."

"Ecstatic."

"Then I went back to school and we wrote but it wasn't the same, according to him. Enter sleeping with someone else, him telling me, and me breaking up with him. I only went out with him because…because I couldn't be with you. So when you think about it, I was really the horrible one."

"You didn't use him to make me jealous did you?"

"No of course not. If I did I would have been snogging him all over the bloody school wouldn't I?"

"That's true. But see, not angry at all, irritated and a bit twitchy but not angry."

"Guess I was wrong then." I assumed that was the end of that conversation when she moved into me, resting her head on my shoulder, but I had two final questions.

"Did you love him?"

"I think I did, I wouldn't have made love with him if I hadn't of."

I didn't like that. 'Made love with him'. I don't why it just suddenly made me feel very depressed. I had to ask the next question though, and I didn't really want to.

"Did you love him…more than me? I mean, the only reason you two broke up was because he acted like a complete asshole."

She went silent for a moment before looking up at me. "And I only really went out with him because I didn't think you wanted me. How I felt for him, well it doesn't even compare to how I feel about you. "

"So do you love me then?" I asked her. The entire time we had been going out she hadn't said it to me once. I knew she didn't need to, but hearing it once couldn't hurt, right?

She moved over and kissed me lightly. I know it was meant to be reassuring. When we finally stopped she looked at me and smiled before saying "Hello my name is Emily Roth, I'm dating Fred Weasley and unfortunately I am very much in love with him."

I probably could have come up with something incredibly witty and funny to say but instead I just kissed her again and pulled her closer. For once I didn't want to spoil the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Geez. I hadn't realised how long it's been since I've updated this one. My apologies for the delay, I've been having idea for other twin related fics but they won't be posted for a while. Review anyway because you love me?**

* * *

"Oh Merlin, you're not still revising are you?" I groaned as soon as I spotted the thick book held firmly in Emily's hand. Since the beginning of December she had become obsessed with revising for her healers exams in January, December was supposed to be fun! It was almost Christmas for crying out loud!

"How do you know I wasn't reading for fun?" she said weakly, looking and sounding extremely tried.

I tilted my head and read the spine of the book. "_'Lycanthropy and its many woes'_. Sounds exactly like the sort of thing people read in their spare time." I moved up and planted a kiss on her lips before moving into the apartment and shrugging my robe off. "In fact," I couldn't help but try and continue to be my hilarious self. "The other day I was reading '_Trolls, a hundred and one ways in which they can eat you_' you never do know when they might attack."

"And you wanted to know…the least painful way that you might die?"

"Something like that. Anyway, where have you been? I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm fine." She answered quietly. "Just…studying. I figured with Christmas soon you'd be busy running the shop, you wouldn't have much time for me."

"Well it hasn't been that busy." I reminded her, she had been in a few weeks ago and it had been almost completely deserted, "Anyway, You've got to take a break sometime." I took the book from her hands and started to flick through the pages. "As riveting as this does look. But, if you're adamant to, you know, succeed in your career or whatever, at least let me help you."

"I don't need help." She said taking the book, I snatched it back. "I could quiz you." I suggested. She pulled it from my hands and clutched it firmly to her chest. "I don't like studying that way." She replied. As I sat on one end of the sofa and she slowly moved the opposite corner, opening the book and placing it in her lap as she continued to read.

"Well, can I watch TV?"I asked.

"You watch too much television." She muttered, turning the page. "Anyway it would distract me."

"Oh…" I fidgeted on the sofa, picking at bits of loose fluff. "Am I distracting you?"

"A little."

"Maybe I should go then?"

"Maybe." She sighed. To be honest I was hoping for bit more of a fight then that, it was rather disheartening. "Ok then." I said standing up. "Off I go..."

"Bye." She said softly as I walked past her.

"I'm walking towards the front door…." She didn't even bother to acknowledge my sentence. "This could be the last time you see me! I could be killed by death eaters as soon as I walk out!"

"Make sure you close the door then. Don't want them barging in."

"Oh Emily, come on!"

She looked over at me and I could see a hint of a smile. "What do you want from me Fred? I sighed and slowly moved back making sure to take my time, then knelt down next to the sofa, crossed my arms and rested my chin on the arm rest. "You do realise you spend more time with your cat then me, don't you?"

"Well," she said cocking an eyebrow. "He doesn't hug the covers, and he doesn't snore."

"I do not!"

"Well no, you don't hog the covers that much." She smirked. "I know it rubbish but I only have four weeks till my exams. And well, it's kind of a big deal; I officially become a healer after this, if I pass."

"You'll be fine." I pushed myself off the floor and slid in next to her, forcing her to move up a little. I swore I heard her wince as she moved, but I wasn't entirely sure. "With all your spare time you've been revising, "I murmured brushing the hair from her neck and contemplating which part to kiss first. "Sure you can't take an hour break?"

"No." she said sternly, but I did hear a faint hint of a laugh.

"45 minutes?"

"Fred…" she sighed, batting away my hand that was stroking the back of her neck.

"Fine. But, can you at least come over Christmas Eve? Seeing as I probably won't get a chance to see you before then."

"Well, it's just…"

"If you say you have to work I will come down to that bloody hospital and throw a bloody tantrum."

"No." she laughed. "I'm not working. It's just; my mother wanted me to invite you over, actually."

"Why?"

"She wants to cook you for Christmas dinner." She said rolling her eyes. "She wants to meet you, you moron."

"Oh, well, that makes sense, I guess..."

"Oh you guess." She sighed, "Look you don't have to if you don't want to. It was my mother who suggested it anyway. She wanted to meet the man who I had claimed to hate for so long, yet I was now going out with."

"Well, yeah…sure. I can do that."

"You don't have plans with your family?" she asked.

"Christmas day, yes. But I think Bill and Fleur are staying at their home and without Ron and Charlie…"

"Your mum isn't really in the Christmas spirit?"

"Exactly.".

I felt her hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "At least Ginny is back soon. And William and Henry. Things might go back to normal for a bit."

"There not normal now?" I asked. I found her linking her arm with mine, and resting her head on my shoulder "I wouldn't call any of this normal, I suppose. Anyway, I swear to merlin if I read about various ways werewolf bites can harm people my brain is going to explode. "

I was glad she changed the subject. "Well then," I smirked, taking the book off her lap and throwing it on the table. "You definitely need a break then."

"You never give up do you?"

"Of course not. If I did we probably wouldn't be sat here right now, would we?" I said with a grin. I leaned in and kissed her cheek causing her to immediately smile. "How about this? Half an hour break, then you can get back to reading about werewolves… and what not."

I kissed the edge of her throat and heard a small sigh come from her. "Fred…I can't" She said in a low voice, one of hands weakly coming up to push at my chest.

"Twenty." I retorted, placing a hard kiss against her throat, hearing her groan just spurred me on. "I'll need at least twenty."

"I….I can't, not right now..."

"Why not?" I asked, letting my hands slide down to her waist, but as soon as I gave it a squeeze she cried out and pushed back from me.

"What? What is it?" I asked suddenly panicked. She moved away from me, one of hand clutching to side. "No….no…. I'm fine." She gasped.

"It's nothing." She tried to reassure me, failing miserably.

"Let me see." My hands went to the bottom of her top but she immediately pushed them away.

"No, it's nothing Fred. Honestly."

"We'll let me see the nothing then."

After a moment of avoiding eye contact with me, she sighed and reluctantly, moved her arms out of the way and let me slide her top up. The left side of hers ribs were covered in a dark purple bruise, larger than any I had ever seen, and in my quidditch days I had acquired quite a few. "When the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Earlier today, at work."

"Did someone push you down a flight of stairs?"

"Not exactly." She replied.

I looked up at her waiting for an answer. I could see in her face that she didn't want to talk about it but I didn't care, I wanted to know what the bloody hell happened to her. "Emily either you tell me or I'll just go down there and ask."

"Don't be silly."

"Tell me then!" I pleaded.

"I managed to break a rib, it's fixed, it's fine. I've taken a potion and it'll be gone by morning."

"That's still not ___explaining _how you did it."

She sighs and shuffles in her seat for several moments, before finally coming out with it. "This big swarm of…death eaters showed up, at the hospital. They were pretty beaten and were trying to force us to heal them. We refused and, they decided to…take it out on a couple of us. Don't look at me like that." I hadn't realised until right then I was looking at her in horror, I quickly shut my gapping mouth so she would keep talking. "When they realised we weren't going to heal them they got bored and left. The healers gave me a potion, most of my bruises disappeared in a couple of minutes, that one should be gone by morning."

"You were worse than this?"

"A couple on my face, some small ones on my body, that's all."

"Oh…oh that's all! Why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked through the bloody door? Why didn't you come to the shop and tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you. I figured it would have gone by the morning, I wouldn't even have to mention it."

"But you should of, you should have told me." I said through gritted teeth, I could feel the anger boiling up in my gut. "If I had known…"

"Fred it was a shit day, ok? It was just one of those things. People get a lot worse." Even though she was trying to convince me it was nothing, she didn't sound all that convinced herself.

"They didn't do it because; you're half blood, did they?"

"I don't think they knew. I honestly don't think it would matter either way." I could feel her hands slip down to my neck, her fingers gently stroking the back of it, all very comforting moves. Shouldn't I of been the one comforting her?

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. She pressed her lips lightly against mine for a brief second, I found myself wrapping my arms around her and pulling her towards me, even if I was fully aware at all times that I could potentially hurt her if my hands shifted any lower on her. "Yes." She finally managed to say. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you straight off, I just didn't want to worry you. You already have a lot on your plate."

"You do too."

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I promise that whatever happens to me from now on I will inform you. Even if it's a paper cut, just in case I potentially bleed to death." She rang her fingers through my hair and laughed humourless. "Guess I'm bit rubbish, eh?"

"Not rubbish." I said quickly as I moved in to touch my lips to her own. "Just realise that I care about you being beaten up by death eaters, and if I knew who they were I would go and do exactly the same to them."

"Oh you would?"

"Well. I would try." I found myself suddenly hugging her tightly, burying my face into her neck and inhaling deeply.

"Not so tight."

I immediately let go and pulled right back. "Sorry. Guess I'm not very good at the whole, comforting…thing." I didn't know what else to say, I suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend ever, I was never good at comforting, that was George's department. Whenever Ginny had fallen over or been is some sort of collision when she was little it was George she ran to when Bill wasn't around. Maybe I should bring him over and get him to do this part seeing as I was a bit useless. "I better get going. You're probably exhausted." I was about to lean in for a goodbye kiss when she suddenly said, "You're leaving?"

"Well, I figured you'd,"

"I don't want you to leave. Please?" As she stared at me I realised this was the first time I had ever seen her scared. She had been mad, even furious when around me, but right now she just looked like if I apparated from sight she was going to burst into tears.

I smile and say softly, "Of course I'll stay." I wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss her hair on impulse, as she leans into me I squeeze a little tighter. "I reckon we should get ready for bed."

After hearing my words she nods and we both slowly stand from the sofa, my hand slipping into hers. It's not exactly the longest distance to her bedroom but I felt the compelling need to have a hold of her, just in case upon entering her bedroom there was a swarm of death eaters huddled in there.

I switch on the light, only her cat curled up sleeping on the bed.

"Do you always let her sleep there?"

"HE can sleep wherever he wants."

"Yeah, but, where am I going to sleep?"

"Move him then."

Emily starts to undress while I figure out how to go about this, throw him out the window? No, that seems a tad too harsh. I start to push him so he's sliding across the duvet; Emily is watching me in slight amusement, one eyebrow cocked. As soon as the cat reaches the end of the bed I give him a gentle nudge and he falls and shoots out of the room, Emily now just looks unimpressed.

I manage to undress in record time down to my boxers, whereas she's still struggling with her last remaining piece, wincing as she attempted to pull her top off.

"Arms."

Her head snaps up. "Pardon me?"

"Lift your arms." I tell her, "You can lift them, right?"

She stares at me for a moment before doing as I ask her left not going quite as high as the right. As I pull her top up and gently slide it off I'm extremely aware of the fact she's staring at me and watching everything I do closely. "You don't have to help me" she says quietly, her voice a little shaky.

"Should I go get the cat?" I chuckle; I'm rather pleased that she does smile back.

"I don't mind." I tell her. "I broke a rib once during quidditch, and I remember how hard it was just to get changed." I can't stop my eyes shifting from her face to the bruise, and I start to hate myself a little.

"Can you help me with my top now please?"

"What's the rush?" I ask as I grab her pyjama top off the bed, but I see she is slightly shivering so I help her pull it over her head, even helping her move her left arm through the sleeve, secretly I was glad my attention wasn't permanently fixed on that horrible shade of purple anymore.

I look down at her for a moment, her gaze meets mine and my stomach flips unnaturally hard, then I suddenly think what if it had been more serious? What if it had been a thousand times worse than a broken rib?

"Are you ok?" I feel one of her hands reach up to my face, her thumb gently caressing my cheek. "You look a little pale."

"I always look pale, it's a ginger thing."

"You know what I mean."

I move in and kiss her, feeling the curve of her pressed against me makes me want to continue, but I stop before I let certain parts of my anatomy take over my brain.

"I do know what you mean, " I say meekly again her mouth, after finally managing to pull my lips away from hers just long enough for me to talk. "but I'm fine. I promise. It's just a ginger thing."

She seals the end of our conversation with a heated kiss, and for a second time in less than two minutes I feel an internal struggle between my head and body. As we finally break apart she smiles and drags me off to bed, to actually sleep. For once.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** I apologize for how long it has been since my last update but with christmas and all that jazz I was rather busy. Plus I have started reading Game of Thrones, which is slowly destroying me soul. Reviews are nice, could be like...little late Christmas presents? Yay._

* * *

The night I didn't exactly sleep with ease. Maybe it was the fact that we happened to go to bed at nine that night, surprisingly early for me, or just the fact that after that evening events I couldn't fall into a peaceful slumber. I kept drifting in and out, every time waking up feeling even more tired than I had before. Eventually I even started attempting to recall potion class and started to imagine Snape's droll voice ringing in my ears, which always seemed to send me off to quite a deep sleep in class. I think the thing that wasn't helping my own slumber how easily Emily had managed to fall asleep, only after ten minutes!

I tossed and turned as much as I could thinking it would wake her, I felt like an awful boyfriend but when I noticed her clock his midnight and I felt like there was no sleep sight I really wanted some company. I even whistled for her cat just so I could have someone to play with, but as soon as he entered the room he chose to lay at the end of bed and fall asleep.

I could only assume he was mocking me.

I remember glancing at the clock and reading twenty past four before my eyes finally started to sag and sleep finally overcame me. When I next work up it had only been a few hours since I had fallen asleep and I felt like hell. My eyes stung and I had a general ache in my body from not being able to relax all night. I reached over to Emily for some warmth and comfort but she wasn't there, that's when I noticed the light emitting from under the bedroom door and heard the faint sound of running water. Was she really having a bath this early?

I heard the tap shut off and for some reason I started to fidget around in the bed, trying to look more natural, even if acting this way made me feel exactly the opposite.

She tiptoed in quietly shutting the door behind her, probably assuming I was still asleep considering she couldn't see me.

"Em?"

She froze at the sound of my voice. "Oh." She whispered, a little stunned. "I'm sorry. "Did I wake you?"

"No." I said in a whisper also, even though I wasn't sure why as it was only us in her entire apartment. "Just woke up. I didn't get much sleep."

"Weren't you tired?"

"No, not really." I lied. "I noticed you slept pretty well."

I couldn't really see her in the dark, I only realised she was climbing onto the bed when I felt the mattress shift and there she suddenly was, hovering over me. "are you surprised?" she asked, slowly moving herself down, her breath tickling my neck as she nuzzled her cheek into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

"Not too bad actually. A bit groggy I guess."

"Well good. You can spend the day with me then, until you feel a hundred percent."

"Even though you have work…"

"Damn you." I sighed; I was secretly hoping she wouldn't remember.

"So you were just planning on leaving George all alone to do your work?"

"It isn't Herbology homework. It's a business." I reminded her.

"Exactly. Your _joint_ business. And as the other owner of said business you have a responsibility to go and open up on time and not leave the other owner, who happens to be your twin, in the lurch."

"I'm rather hurt about the fact you're trying to get rid of me. Considering I spent all of last night awake and being kicked by you."

"I do not kick." She mumbled into my throat. "And it's not my fault you didn't sleep. You were probably obsessing over me being hurt."

"That….that's not the reason." I only half lied, terribly.

"It's ok." She informed me leaning up slightly to kiss my jaw. "Anyway, who said I wanted you to leave right now?" Emily's hot breath tickled against my ear as she spoke, her body pressing closer into mine. "It is three am, after all."

"Is it gone?"

She stopped kissing my cheek to give me a slightly confused look. "What? Oh…oh I don't know. I haven't checked."

I sat up to switch her bed side light on causing both of us to go momentarily blind from the faint glow. When I turned to her she looked stunned as I moved over her and started to push the bottom top gracefully up, just enough to see if the damage was still there. The bruise itself had turned a colour that only happens after living with it for a few days. The distorted yellow didn't exactly look good against her skin, but I felt pleased that it was recovering fast, although not at a rate that I felt was fast enough. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked as I traced my fingers gently over it and moved my gaze up to her face. She shook her head and sucked in a breath as I grazed my hand lower to her stomach, my thumb moving delicately over the skin. "Cold hands?" I asked with a smirk and she once again shook her head as she brought her hand up to my dishevelled bed hair.

"You look very tired." She told me in a soft voice which only caused me to once again lie, "I don't feel tried, at all." In that moment, as tired as I was, I was too aware of her lying beneath me to even think of going to sleep now. Without me noticing she was suddenly up on her elbows and her lips seemed to inadvertently brush against mine. Before I knew it we were engaged in a long slow kiss that seemed to make my chest ache. "I really think you should go to sleep." She managed to say as I climbed properly over her, pressing her down into the bed as I lay soft kisses upon her throat. "Not. Now. I'm busy."

"Fred, maybe we should-" she began in a shaky voice, but I didn't stop moving down her body placing urgent kisses at any part of skin that looked particularly sensitive. "Fred! I…we have work tomorrow. So I think,"

"What?"

"We should…probably just go back to sleep."

"Oh, right." I said as I licked my lips. "But listen, I don't think you shouldn't go back to work."

She looked up at me and sighed, nodding her head slightly. "I suppose I could take a day off. They can't really say no to that."

"No…I mean, at all."

She suddenly sat up, causing me to back off her and sit on the bed. "What are you talking about? Fred it was a one off."

"Yeah. Now it's a one off. Until it happens again….and again, then it becomes a regular occurrence. I don't want to keep coming here and finding you bloody beaten up!"

"You don't think I can look after myself?"

"I never said that. Look, these death eaters can be pretty nasty."

"I know that Fred." She said pointing to her ribs. "I know."

"Can you understand then why I'm bloody scared?"

"I think everyone's a bit scared."

"Will you at least think about it?"

She stifled a yawn before looking at me and saying. "Fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Snow fell gently as we walked down the street to her parents' house. Emily had told me her mother had put up protection spells around the house to stop anyone entering, just in case. Guess everyone was becoming more and more paranoid. "How do I look?" I asked her as she leaned closer into my arm that she was holding onto. I could feel her shivering and I felt like it was making me colder.

"You look fine Fred, honestly."

"You don't think I look too underdressed?"

"Fred you're meeting my parents, we're not going to a wedding." She reminded me.

"I know but, what if they think I'm just some scruffy twat?"

She sighed softly and linked her arm with mine. "I think as long as you don't mention the fact we're sleeping together it should go ok. Besides I met your parents and that went well didn't it?" she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"That's different. My mum already met you and you did patch Fred and me up. And well my dad, he was just pleased he had someone to talk to about all that muggle stuff with. Sorry about that by the way." I sighed recalling the incident in my mind. dad had spent most of the evening showing her various items he had collected from his job at the ministry, even asking Emily several times to show her what certain things did and how muggles exactly used them. I had sat there watching, stabbing at my apple crumble with my spoon while my mum moaned at dad to stop harassing Emily. I thought she did mind, how could someone not, but then she looked over and smiled at me, there wasn't any hint of annoyance. My mum even said to me I had gotten lucky with this one.

Now as I stood outside her parents' house I wanted to run in the opposite direction.

"It'll be ok." She assured me. "My parents are lovely, I swear. Well they can be uptight but apart from that they're lovely."

"Sure." I sighed. "By the way. I don't suppose you thought about what I asked you, did you?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going to let them scare me off." She said lightly, as if it were nothing.

Just as I was about to reply the door opened, stopping me from what I was going to say. Of course I had expected Emily's mother to look like her, they do usually, don't they? Only when the door opened we were met by a tall lean woman with a gaunt face whose hair was pulled back so tight I could only assume it was to lift her face.

"Oh. Emily. Your mother did say you were coming, but she said nothing about company."

"Well my mum must have forgotten to tell me you were coming." Emily said politely back, even if she didn't seem all that pleased with the woman's presence. "Fred this is my aunt, my mother's sister, Thespina."

"Charmed." I said with a smile as I held out my hand. She simply looked down at my outstretched hand before backing away from the door to let us in. "I suppose I should go tell your mother you've arrived and your….father." Thespina said the last word rather coldly as she disappeared into the backroom.

"God what an utter cow." Emily muttered under her breath, probably scared her aunt's bat like ears would pick up whatever she said.

"She seems lovely." I said jokingly.

"She's a cow. Well she never used to be, not to me anyway. Then she got married and now she's an utter cow." Emily said a bit louder as she took off her coat. "She hates my dad. Why would mum not tell me she was coming? I would have stayed home otherwise." She saw the look on my face and quietly said. "You can leave if you want, I wouldn't blame you."

"Nah. I'm not going anywhere, this might turn interesting."

"I highly doubt it."

When I heard footsteps again I suddenly became worried she was back, until I saw a shorter, rounded softer version of the woman who had just left with flowing black hair and a soft round hair just Emily's. Definitely Emily's mum.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're here." She said as she pulled Emily into a warm hug. "Gods, you're freezing!"

"I'm fine. Mum, this is Fred."

The woman looked over at me as if she had only just realised I was stood there. "Oh yes of course! Fred! It's so nice to meet you at last, I've heard so much about you from Emily."

"All good I hope."

"No…actually not really."

We all stood there in silence, Emily with her eyes wide until her mother smiled and said. "I'm only joking dear. In the past, yes but as of late, not so much."

"Well, that's good I suppose." I said looking over at Emily, who was admiring the floor.

"Is Andrew here as well?" she asked her mum, finally raising her head.

"Yes, you're uncle is."

"Brilliant." Emily sighed. "You could have told me."

"They showed up last minute. Do you honestly think I would want them here? Especially with Fred was coming over." She said smiling at me. "Just, ignored what he says."

"Easier said than done."

"Oh I wish you would hurry up." A deep man's voice echoed before the person it belonged to entered the room. "You know I can't stand your sister."

Emily laughed as she went over to hug the man who I could only assume to be her father while her mother said in a hushed voice "would you please not speak like that with my,"

"cow?" he joked as he squeezed Emily.

"Sister." Emily's mum said through her teeth. I noticed he was much older than Emily's mother, fifteen years at least. His short thick hair was already greying and he wore glasses unlike the rest of his family, maybe Emily and her brothers took after their mum more. He looked exactly how Emily had described him, boring and old. Although he did seem much nicer than she had described, and not as stern. "You must be Fred." He said as he shook my hand fiercely, his hand holding mine in a vice grip. Well he was certainly stronger than he look, and as he stood next to me almost the same height. "Rather glad you're here actually, perhaps you can come to my study with me while Emily and Maggie finish up dinner. Help me get away from my in laws for a bit." At first I was reluctant to go anywhere alone with him, especially where he could possibly give me 'the talk' the George had told me about, or kill me. I looked over at Emily, but when I saw her eagerly looking at me, I knew I should go with him.

"So Emily had told me she's been lending you her books, as well as my own." He said brightly as he led me down the hall to his office.

"Uh yes sir. She has." I finally answered. Was sir appropriate? Or was I just making a bigger knob out of myself?

"Please Fred. Call me Matthew. I apologize for taking you away from Emily, but I would rather spend as little time as possible with those people.

"Wizards?" I asked instantly thinking that's what he meant by 'those people'.

"Oh no boy, In-laws." He chuckled. "Maggie's sister never did take a liking to me. I have a feeling my muggle status has something to do with that. Anyway, enough with them. I'm glad Emily finally brought you round after the way she went on about you. She didn't bring her old one around her in all the time they dated….Barnaby…..I believe he was called."

"Oh. She…didn't bring him round here?" I asked not bothering to correct him.

I saw him smile slightly and nod. "Not the once."

I wasn't keeping track or anything, but I was wining. I had been so caught up in talking to him I hadn't even realised we were stood in his study. . I knew he was an English professor and had expected hundreds, no, thousands of books. Instead the walls were many covered in pictures and newspaper clipping that had been framed. The largest one was a picture of a young Emily; I recognized her being at least thirteen, sitting with her brothers all smiling cheerfully. They weren't moving though, none of the pictures were.

"It's nice to get away from all the magic once in a while." He remarked as I was tapping the picture, just to make sure.

"You don't like magic?"

"Oh no my dear boy, I'm greatly fond of it. Fascinating really." I saw him smile slightly as he leaned back into his chair. "Emily tells me you own your own business?"

"With my brother. "

"She did mention him, yes. George I believe? Twin?"

"You are correct."

"A joke shop." He chuckled under his breath. "Emily did mention one or two pranks you pulled on her."

It was now mine turn to mutter under my breath "or twenty." Hopefully he didn't hear that.

"She was never that pleased about being on the receiving end of them though." He added.

"I can imagine."

There was an uneasy silence that followed. I wasn't exactly sure what I would talk to him about, Emily hadn't exactly given me pointers on the subject. I chose instead to seem incredibly interested in the photos that hung upon the wall until he finally decided to speak again.

"I do realise what's going on in the wizarding world right now….well, not just there is it?" he said sadly as he removed his glasses and started to clean them. "This whole chaos is spreading everywhere. Emily told us what happened at St. Mungos. Surprising really. She never really tells us when anything happens to her. Although, I suspect there was more to it than she let on."

I didn't say a word.

"Don't worry." he said with a half-smile. "I don't expect you to betray Emily's faith in you on anything."

"To be fair. I did find out…what I found out…by accident. She probably wouldn't have told me otherwise."

He nodded as if this was just another typical thing. "She never did like discussing things with her mother and I. I suspect she doesn't discuss things with you."

"Not unless it's to moan at me or I force her to."

"Just like me then." He said quietly as the door clicked open and Emily popped her head around the corner. "What are you two hiding away for?" she asked as she entered. "Dinners ready."

"Ah! Thank heavens for that, I'm famished." Her father said cheerily as he made his way around the desk. "I suppose I should go wash up then." He left the two of us, closing the door firmly behind him. Emily cocked an eyebrow as she propped herself onto the desk, placing her hands in her lap.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Stuff."

"Stuff." She repeated quietly as she studied my face. "Ok then."

"I suspect your mum was asking all sorts about me."

"Yes actually. She does like you though; she said you were very handsome."

"So I'm in with your mum then?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. "Although you mum is very, ow!" A swift elbow in the ribs soon shut me up. Mainly because it knocked the wind out of me. "I was going to say ….ok looking!"

"Sure you were. You didn't…say anything to my dad did you?"

"About Mungos?"

She nodded nervously looking at me, her hands slightly trembling. "No course I didn't."

"Good. Thank you. If my parents found out I was hurt…well for started they would force me to come straight home. Force me to quit."

"They can't force you to do anything. Although, they do have a point." My mind swiftly went back to what I was going to say before meeting her delightful aunt, but I thought better of it.

"My mums terrified Fred. Because we're half blood. William and Henry came from school completely covered in bruises and cuts and they refused to say what happened."

I felt a sting of guilt. Mainly because I knew exactly what was going on. When Ginny had arrived home she had discussed in great detail what was happening at Hogwarts, something that I hadn't giving Emily the full details on yet. I thought I would save it for after all this.

"You've got nothing to be worried out. It's not like they'll come to your house…and…hunt you….down." As soon as I said it I knew I was wrong. That was exactly what had been happening to people everywhere. Hell I had even reported the names of several half-blood families who were found dead on our last potter watch. "Bollocks." I said quietly as I felt her lean onto me, her hand finding mine. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Well though. My mother spent all day cooking and if you don't eat at least three quarters of what she's cooked she's going to be highly insulted.

"Well," I stood up and fixed my shirt and brushed the non-existent dust off my shoulder. "Better go give the lady what she wants."

There were only two places left at the table when we arrived in the dining room. Luckily a rather miserable looking William chose to sit next to his aunt and uncle, leaving me and Emily able to sit next to each other with Henry sat next to me "Fred have you been working on anything lately?" Henry asked looking excitedly at me.

"Do you have anything on you?" William asked expectantly.

"If I eat too much nosebleed nougat will I die?"

"If someone eats too many puking pastilles will they puke up their stomach?"

"Boys really!" Emily's mum cried. "That is no way…elbows…" both the both immediately drop theirs off the table whilst I casually slipped my own off. "That is no way to talk at the dinner table." She finished.

"Technically it's the breakfast table." Henry said. "And lunch. And homework table."

"Henry shut up." William said with a roll of his eyes. "You know what mum meant."

"William! Language!"

"They say worse at school." He muttered as he sunk lower down into his chair. I could see the rather large black eye he was supporting and a few grazes across his cheek. Henry had a few light cuts on his hands but apart from that didn't seem too bad.

"How is school? You didn't really say." Emily asked William who had now picked up his fork and started to poke his food. "Well it can't be that good. With all those death eaters hanging around the place." Emily's mother said looking worriedly at her son. He didn't reply, only shrugged his shoulders like the whole thing didn't matter. A trait amongst the siblings.

"Well they're everywhere now aren't they? Maybe it's a good thing." It was Emily's uncles turn to speak. Like his wife he had a rather long gaunt face with hallow eyes, not exactly the most inviting looking fellow. He looked as though someone had sucked the happiness from him and that he wasn't too bothered by it. . "Perhaps they'll get that school under control."

"Having Death eaters there isn't a good thing." Henry suddenly replied. "It's bloody horrible."

He ignored the comment, and continued to speak. "Heard they showed up at your hospital." He said smirking at Emily. "What were they after?"

"Nothing to concern you."

"Well, word is you had a bit of a run in with them."

"What you heard was a lie."

"That you decided to stand up to them?"

"WHAT?" Emily's mother cried as she dropped her knife and fork. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Emily hissed. "Nothing happened mum. They showed up, they left. That's all."

"Now we both now that isn't the truth, is it?" He continued as he cut into his meat. "Maybe if she knew her place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said angrily, unable to stop myself.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that Emily and her brothers are half blood, and therefor,"

"There for what?" I said trying to stop myself from shouting. I felt Emily's hand on my leg squeezing it gently and heard her calm words of 'just ignore him'. I would have loved to, but even though this was her uncle I still felt the desire to stab my fork into his hand.

"Therefor, of lesser importance than Pure Bloods such as,"

"Death eaters." I spat. "And yourself, perhaps. So you're a deatheater?"

"I do not agree with their methods, but their message is one that isn't entirely wrong."

Mustn't. Stab. Him. With. Fork.

"All I'm saying is that if your daughter wasn't half-blood Matthew, She wouldn't have this problem. Would she, Thespina?"

Emily's aunt looked at her husband before hanging her head to escape taking part in this 'discussion'.

"So if I was pure blood and still refused to heal them I wouldn't have been beaten up?" Emily asked. Her hand was now grabbing onto my leg so tightly it was being to ache.

"They would have shown less violence towards you."

"Oh that's bullshit!" I cried forgotten where I was for the moment. Emily stared at me in horror as did he mother and aunt, while her dad had a small smile on his lips.

I heard the sudden scrap of chair on wood as Emily's father stood and glared at Andrew, and I found myself doing the same. The William and Henry were doing exactly the same. "Well, seeing as you have such a problem with lesser people such as my children and myself. Perhaps you should get your holier than thou self out of _my_ house."

"Fine." Andrew hissed through his teeth as he stood from the table. "Are you coming?"

As he stormed out his wife slowly stood and left room as the rest of us waited in silence for her to leave. The familiar sounds of doors slamming were heard, and then they were gone.

"Uh…mum…can we go to bed?" Henry asked cutting through the silence. It was only half seven and neither of them looked the slightest bit tired, I knew they just wanted to get away from whatever discussion was about to talk place between Emily and her parents.

"Of course dear. Off you go."

William and Henry both marched out of the room while Emily said. "Well, that was fun."

"Ignore what he said." Emily's mum reminded her. "Just ignore it."

"I am." She sighed. An obvious lie.

"I think it went rather well." I said with a smile. "Can't really have a family meal without at least one fight. Well that's how it works in my house."

Emily did smile, although it seemed a little forced.

"Fred, dear. I don't want to seem rude but would you mind taking your leave now? I feel me and Emily's father need to discuss some things with her."

"I'm not a child mother." Emily said with a slight harsh tone.

"We know you're not. But you're still our child and we need to know what's going on." Emily's father spoke calmly as he spoke to Emily, who had shrunk so much in her seat she almost seemed thirteen again.

"Nothing went on. They showed up, we told them to sod off, they didn't like the fact we said no." As she said sod off Emily's parents looked at each other as if she was speaking another language. Guess I was starting to rub off on her.

"Be…that as it may." Her father replied, "We can't help but worry about you working there, especially in times like this."

"You don't worry about John!"

"He's in America and it's not as prominent over there. In fact it's hardly happening."

"Then pull William and Henry out of school! You saw their cuts and bruises and you know that it's to do with all those death eaters at school!"

"Emily…" her mothers eyes flickered over to me but emily just ignored it. "Oh I don't care that Fred's here! He's my boyfriend and a part of my life so he's going to hear it anyway!"

"Well then, seeing as Fred is a part of your life." Emily's mother said as she cleared the plates from the table. "Why not ask his opinion on it."

"What?"

"Fred, do you think Emily should continue to work at St. Mungos?"

Emily stared at me knowing full well what my answer was going to be. I could feel all their eyes on me waiting for an answer, a process that seemed to last for several minutes. "I think…that…" I could see the watery glaze in emily's eyes from her previous shouting, and even as much as I wanted to say I wanted her to keep working there. I just couldn't. "she shouldn't, go to work. At least not now."

Emily's mother gave her daughter a triumphant nod as if to say even your boyfriend thinks you shouldn't bloody do it! Emily's gaze had falling from me and now looked utterly betrayed. Even her dad seemed disappointed with my answer, even though he agreed with it.

"Come on Fred," Emily murmured quietly as she rose from the table. "I'll show you out." As she quickly left the room I stood to say my goodbyes. As I shook Mr Roth's hand he pulled me in for a second and muttered. "It will take a while for her to forgive you for that. Roth woman aren't the most forgiving bunch."

I made my way to the front door I found Emily sitting on the stairs resting her head in her hands. She didn't look up as I grabbed my coat or while I slowly did each button all the while watching her.

"You're angry aren't you?" I finally said once I had finished.

she quietly said. "Me? Angry? Why would I be? Because my boyfriend completely betrayed me back there? No. I'm not angry, upset yes but not angry."

"I only told the truth. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either but I don't lock up your workshop and tie you to a bloody chair do I! You're in more danger in your own shop than I am at work! You should have taken my side Fred."

"Even if it was a lie?"

She remained silent as she picked at a loose stand of wallpaper, then pulled her wand from her heavy pocket and fixed it after she accidently pulled a long strand from the wall.

"You should get going, you're mum will be expecting you."

"Emily..."

"And I'm tried so… you should go. Now."

Of course she would be angry at me, how could I have expected anything else after what I said? "How long are you going to stay angry this time?" wrong choice of words. She looked up at me and her eyes flashed with anger as she stood and made her way to the door, opening it for me.

"Goodnight Fred."

"Emily I was kidding."

"OUT."

I groaned as I walked to the door. I decided to lean down the kiss her goodbye but she turned her head, so I still kissed her cheek softly and whispered "I'll give it a week."

"Oh you think you're so bloody charming don't you! You can't just leave me alone to be angry you have to be a smart arse about it and make me even angrier!"

"Emily I was only…it was a joke…"

"Well can you please stop joking for once and, please just….just go. I'll come see you in a couple of days."

"When you're not angry?"

"I suppose."

I didn't kiss her goodbye although I desperately wanted to. I shoved my hands into my pockets and marched out the door and down the street listening to the snow crunch under my shoes. As soon as I was a safe distance I apparted to my parents and spent Christmas trying not to think of what a sod I had been. .


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I've decided to write this chapter from Emily's POV. Just wanted to try it and...well I'm not even sure if I'll do it again. So let me know what you think. **_

* * *

"I reckon if you had shouted at Fred a bit louder they could have heard you in Australia."

I glared as Henry took a seat at the foot of my bed shoving more ice cream into his mouth and looking over at me. "Get out." I snarled. I still felt in a horrid mood from my encounter with Fred earlier, mainly because I felt like such an utter cow for behaving that way. Fred was just being Fred, I couldn't be angry at him for that as much as I currently was.

"I heard what mum and dad said about you coming home. I think it's a good idea."

"Perhaps you should come home as well then." I snapped back and he wriggled in his seat. "I can handle myself." He said with a little determination as he sat up straighter and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Death eaters don't scare me."

"No, that would be puppets."

"They are horrid! Don't deny it."

"I won't." I managed to smile as I said it even though I didn't really feel like smiling. "Did you want something or is this just a routine aggravation?"

"Not really. Mum and dad are arguing about you and you can't hear it from here. I can't put a silencing charm on my room so I thought I would hide in here until they've stopped. Managed to sneak this off before they noticed me though." He shoved more ice cream into his mouth, like mum might burst in at any second and tell him off.

"Arguing about me?"

Henry nodded as he gulped down his mouthful. "Dad says you should be able to do what you want even though he would prefer for you to come home. Mum says you shouldn't be allowed to do what you want because you're not old enough. Personally, I just don't want you to die."

"Thank you. I can practically feel the love radiating from you."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Just being honest." His shoulders suddenly dropped and he looked over at me, his brows furrowed in worry. "Did you really get hurt?" I shrugged in response not wanting to go into details with him. Getting out of telling my parents the full story was hard enough and I didn't want to have to do it again. "What about you?" I asked hoping to get the subject off me and he shrugged his shoulders. "Because, I know for a fact you did." I reached out and pulled up his sleeve to show the large garish bruise that had taken vacancy on his arm; he pulled away a second later. "It's nothing." He mumbled. "I can handle myself."

"Well if you don't want to tell me at least let me heal them. It'll take me five seconds and they'll be gone by morning."

"If they notice it's gone they'll just give me new ones." He mumbled, probably thinking I hadn't heard what he just said. Then he saw the look on my face and he quickly stood from the bed. "I should go to bed now before mum and dad come up. I think they've stopped now anyway. Besides, Christmas!" he cried sounding less than enthusiastic. He reached the door before turning back to me and saying. "Don't stay mad at Fred."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "If you make it more complicated than it is…I think…did that make sense?"

I weakly smiled and nodded. "A bit."

"I like Fred. He's funny and I reckon he really loves you."

"You're thirteen. You were probably more in love with that bowl of ice cream than you have ever been with an actual person. You wouldn't know anything about it."

He shrugged again as he left and I had to yell after him to close my door.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning feeling awful with myself. I kept replaying all those things I had said to Fred and felt absolutely wretched. . All I knew was that I had to go apologize for my behaviour, even if it was half six in the morning. I dressed as quickly as I could still glad the rest of my family were asleep, then slipped out, wrapping my coat tightly around myself as the cold morning air hit my face. The moment I reached the spot outside of the burrow I felt like such an idiot thinking I should just turn back now but my feet were carrying themselves forward towards the house and I was unable to stop myself. There was a low glow coming from the burrow as I edged closer and I was more than happy to see the lights in the kitchen on and Mrs Weasley already in there cooking away. As I knocked sharply on the door I saw her drop her wand in shock and glared over at door stomping towards it, the door swung open and her face suddenly softened when she saw my own.

"Oh Emily dear! Merry Christmas!"

"You too Mrs oh!" she pulled me into a hug mid-sentence causing me to loose trail of thought. I didn't know we were into hugging territory yet.

"Oh dear you're freezing! Come in quickly and I'll make you some tea." She pulled me in and sat me down at the kitchen table before busying herself making a pot of tea. "I didn't know you were coming round today. Fred didn't mention it…"

"Oh well, It was more a spur of the moment kind of thing. I forgot to give him his present." That was now sitting on my bedside table….damn it.

"The boys are still asleep. Probably won't be up until lunch was ready if they had their way. I thought I would get a start on things. Peeling and such."

"Would you like some help Mrs Weasley?"

"Molly." She smiled. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No of course not. Here I'll do the sprouts for you."

She smiled again as I pulled the bowl towards me and quickly removed my gloves and coat before I started peeling. She watched me as worked suddenly saying. "No magic?"

"Excuse me?"

"For peeling."

I looked down at my knife and laughed. "Oh...I don't really use it at home. Guess because of my dad."

"Oh I see." She said as she set my mug of tea down and took a seat herself. "It went well last night, with your parents? Fred didn't say much when he arrived back; he seemed in a rather bad mood."

I suddenly felt my throat close when she asked. "My parents really liked him." I said truthfully. "Everyone always likes Fred though."

"My boy is a charmer. They all are…well expect poor Ron and Per…." She looked hurt as she took a sip from her mug. All I knew about Percy was what I heard from Fred and that had involved the term 'Giant twat' on more than one occasion. "Would you like a gingerbread man?"

"Oh, thank you." I don't particular like gingerbread men but I would have felt rude saying no. "So Charlie is in Romania?" I asked, just to try and get her mind off the estranged sons, well the ones she didn't have a clue about.

"Yes." She replied as her attention snapped back. "He's rather busy over there. Such a shame."

"My brother, my eldest one, John. He's over in America so my mum would know how you're feeling right now."

"It is rather hard this time of year." She sighed. "Won't you're mother be worrying about where you are?"

"My parents don't usually wake up until nine on Christmas. They say it's the one day they're allowed a lie in, hopefully Fred will be up before then."

Mrs….Molly frowned as she stood from the table. "One moment dear." She said before briskly leaving the room, all I could hear was the soft thud of her shoes on the stairs. I almost chocked on the gingerbread man's leg I was chewing on when I heard footsteps coming back down. Two sets. Molly appeared with a ginger haired boy in toe and I quickly saw it was George lazily rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. He took a seat and glared at me although I felt like the annoyance behind it wasn't fully intended towards me. "You owe me." He mumbled, resting his head on the table and closing his eyes.

"Their room is on the second floor." Molly informed me. "I left the door slightly open. I figured you two could use a moment alone."

I placed a kiss on top of George's head as I left the room and he attempted to shoo me away in annoyance, the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth was a dead giveaway. Fred was still fast asleep, snoring gently into his pillow as I closed the door. I was sure how I was meant to go about this; could I just wake him up? Maybe if I did he would get angry and just not want to talk to me. I sat down on the edge of his bed before realising I was still holding onto the legless gingerbread man.

"Is that for me?"

My eyes locked with Fred's as he sat up and stretched tiredly. "Well, no. It's mine." I told him and he arched an eyebrow. "But, you can have it." I said offering it to him. He lazily took it out of my hand but seemed slightly pleased. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." I answered back immediately. "But then I realized that you're probably angry at me too."

"I spent all Christmas eve thinking I was a complete and utter sod. I was angry just, not at you."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

He shrugged and broke off a leg, popping it into his mouth. "You said you'd see me in a couple of days when you _weren't _angry."

"I know. I guess I'm not really angry anymore, last night I was just so worked up after everything that happened. I'm really bloody sorry Fred." His eyebrows rose at this and he snapped off one of the little man's arms. "And I actually had this speech prepared in my mind but now I've seen you I've forgotten what I was going to say."

"Guess I have kind of a bad effect on you." he said bitterly once he had finished chewing the remnants of his biscuit. I felt light headed as I sat there next to him, his hand clenched as my fingers brushed against his wrist wanting some kind of contact with him, even if it was just as simple as holding his hand. He was still angry at me, not I blamed him. I was angry at myself too. "It's getting…well….If my mum wakes up and I'm not there,"

"You better get going then." He muttered. I stood, not sure if it was entirely a good idea I bent down to place a long kiss on his forehead, my fingers gently stroking the back of his neck. As I moved to stand his hands engulfed my waist and I let out a small yelp as he pulled me unceremoniously onto his lap. "So you came all this way, on Christmas morning, to say you're sorry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk, one I recognized. One he used all those times at school when he hadn't wanted to admit that I had managed to hit a nerve.

"And….that I love you." I answered. His face softened as I spoke and the grip he had on my waist suddenly tightened. His face moved closer to mine and he placed a sudden kiss on my jaw causing me to freeze up from nerves. "It's really hard being angry at you." he groaned raggedly into my ear. My eyes flickered shut at the feel of his breath on my skin. "I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me at all when you saw me next. Do the sulk and pout thing that you usually do." His voice suddenly lost most of its allure from before and went back to being soft, slightly anxious, like he was afraid I might become angry at his words.

"I was planning on it." I replied quickly with a smile hoping he would sense the playfulness in my tone. Fred closed in and kissed me softly, his hand stroking the nape of my neck. His kisses were filled with longing and something I had rarely experienced from him before, usually he was in such a rush. My hands moved into his hair, demanding more, pressing myself towards him as his lips moved alluringly over mine and sent a tingle throughout my entire body. "You do realise your mum is probably listening at the door." I whispered shakily as his teeth caught my earlobe and then grazed against my throat; it took him a while to finally answer "I'd bet a good couple of gallons on it."

I move in to kiss him again reminding myself that it had to be a kiss goodbye this time, but then he found that spot on my neck and for a moment I can only sit there gasping, I can't even think. Fred wrapped his arms around me, groaning silently into my hair when I kissed him under his ear, kissing and biting him gently down his neck, feeling his hands move to grip my bum as I moved my hips over his, sending lust slamming throughout me. That's when I realised I had to stop this before it went too far, the rest of his family were in the bloody house for heaven's sake!

After what seemed like an eternity I finally managed to pull myself away so I could actually speak. "Fred I don't think this is such a good idea. Not right now, with your family…" I gasped between words as I attempted to breathe again.

"I know. I completely agree, I just…well, bloody hell Emily." He rasped as his mouth crashed onto mine again. Sometimes I really hated him, he was so bloody distracting.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: _You know the drill. Don't forget to review, cause you love me. yeah._**

_**January**_

Emily sat there starring at her TV even though there was no picture on it. I handed her the mug of tea and she accepted it but hugged it against her chest instead of taking a sip. As I sat down next to her, her eyes flickered at me for a second before they fixed back on to the TV. "You ok Love?"

"That was horrible. It was worse than horrible. What's worse than horrible?"

"Uh…Heinous? Abominable?"

"Abominable." She repeated nodding her head. "It was abominable."

"It was only a test."

Emily looked at me if I just sprouted another head. "Only a test? Fred that was the single hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. And don't laugh!" I couldn't help it. An uncontrollable snigger came out when she said that. "Usually I'm great at exams, that's the only reason I did so well during my Newts but this, this was the single most horrid thing in the history of the wizarding world."

"Bit dramatic." I noted. "I'm sure you did fine and if not, you can come work in the shop, once we've re-opened that is."

Emily looked over at me sadly and brought her hand to mine, lacing our fingers together. "I completely forgot. How was it? Your last day?"

"Not so bad. I mean, we still get orders for things but it just seems pointless having the shop open, considering how dead Diagon Alley is now."

"I'm sorry Fred."

I shrugged not really wanting to discuss it further. "I don't suppose you want to do something tonight then?"

"As long as it doesn't involve going out." She said as she took a small sip of her tea.

"I can think of plenty of things we can do that don't even involve moving from his sofa."

"yeah." She snorted. "I bet you can."

"Oh? Something wrong with my idea? You don't enjoy them?"

Emily smirked as she sipped at her tea and I took the mug from her and placed it on the table. "Oi!" she cried and reached out to grab it. I grabbed her by the wait and pulled her towards me, my hands sliding over her stomach and tickling any flesh I could feel. "Fred! No!" she cried although she was laughing hysterically. "Fred please! I can't…it tickles!"

"That was my goal!"

Eventually I stop, when the tears start to role from her eyes and she realises there's no point of attempting to stop me when I'm sat comfortably on her and she's pinned under me. I watch her for a few moments as her laughter dies down and she wipes away the tears. Her breathing starts to return to normal and my eyes fall down to her heaving and flushed chest. That was the problem with doing anything too hands on with her, it always got me randy.

"Fred. You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here." I tell her as I lean down to kiss her. I catch her bottom lip between my teeth and she lets out this soft moan that automatically causes my trousers to tighten. "Here?" she asked her eyes gazing to the sofa for a moment. I chuckle and lick my lips as I grab her waist, managing to pull her so she's now the over hovering over me. "It's a good a place as any. Wouldn't you agree?"

_**March**_

"FRED! FRED!" Emily burst into our office and froze when she finally reached me. "Emily's here!" I heard George call out and I smiled as I looked up at her "hello love."

"It came." She suddenly said as she held out an envelope to me.

"What did?"

"My results. They came. I can't…I can't do it."

"You want _me _to look at them?"

"Please Fred. I can't do it. Please?"

I took the envelope from her trembling hands but didn't rush to open. Instead I walked over and closed the door before turning back to her. "You do know that if these are bad, it's not the end of your life right."

"No, just the end of my professional life. If I failed then I can't be a healer. I'll have to move back home and I'll actually be forced to do whatever my parents want me to do because I would of sunk into such a deep dark depression that the only time I actually leave my bedroom will be to eat, if that, and to buy more tissues to cry in to so I'll have no other choice but to listen to them." After she sucked in a deep breath, seeing as she didn't for the entirety of that sentence.

"A tad dramatic, but I liked it. Fine I'll open it but I can't be held responsible for the results."

"Fine!" she cried as she covered her eyes. "Just do it."

I ripped it open as if I was pulling off a very large plaster and quickly read through. Apparently I was quiet a little too long because she suddenly cried, "Fred!"

"Oh sorry. Well….Merlin Emily, I'm sorry,"

Emily lowered her hands, her eyes glittering with tears. "I knew it. I knew I failed everything. God I'm so stupid! It's because I mixed up those two types of aconite wasn't it? There are two hundred and fifty different types and I couldn't tell the difference!"

"I'm sorry," I continued "that you're going to have to spend all your time looking after ill people who are leaking from different openings and...Well just…being gross in general." Once I finished speaking I smiled at Emily and handed out the letter to her. "Emily you passed all your exams, the potions bit, the magical ailments, even various muggle injuries. You did it."

Emily snatched the letter from my hands and I could tell she read it almost three times before she looked back at me. "You're right, I passed. I passed all my exams. Oh gods I actually did it."

"So you're a healer now? Properly?" I asked. Emily nodded as she leant against my desk, although she didn't seem as pleased as I thought she should have been. "Em, you ok?"

"Yeah." She finally said, her eyes flickering towards me. "Yeah it's just...it's strange I suppose. I finally have a profession…but…"

"But?"

"I don't know. In a couple of months there won't be exactly any people left to heal." My eyes widened at her words, when she saw the look on my face she quickly spoke again. "I don't mean because they will all be dead! Because…well most people are going into hiding aren't they?" she let out a heavy sigh and leant up to place a quick peck on my cheek. "I should go inform my parents of the news."

"The good news." I reminded her. "I'm really proud of you, you know that right?" I brought my hand up to cup her cheek, grazing my thumb gently across her skin. "Thank you." She said quietly. "What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked glancing at the boxes surrounding the room and expertly changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing. Inventory I guess. We thought since we've closed the shop might as well give it a proper sort out."

"That's a good idea. Do you need help?"

"I don't want to bore you with it."

"I don't mind being bored." She said with a smile. Picking up a rather large pile of papers she set them in front of her and took a seat. "Just tell me what to do."

"You're just trying to get out of going to speak to your mum, aren't you?"

"Apparently we've reached that point in our relationship where either you know me too well or I'm just very predictable." She kissed me gently and I smiled as I felt her tongue graze against my bottom lip. Just as my hand was about to reach into her hair I heard George's voice echo from the other room and the two of us broke apart. "You two better not be having sex in there!" he cried. "That's public domain."

With blushed cheeks Emily pulled the papers onto her lap and started to shift though while I, with a forced grin, went outside to kill George.

_**April**_

"Why is he feeding that guy to the plant?" I asked as I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I get that he's a prick and kind of deserves but, still."

"Have you just not been paying attention at all?"

"Not really." I told Emily as I stroked my fingers through her hair. She had been determined to show me her favourite film for weeks now and had finally managed to get me to sit down for long enough to actually watch the thing. Her head was now resting on my lap as we watched and she sang along occasionally under her breath, but not loud enough for me to actually hear. I could only see her lips moving.

"So the plants an Alien, who eats…people?"

"Yes."

"And this is your favourite film, why?" I asked.

She let out a long sigh. "Because it's cheesy and funny and just generally great."

"Don't tell me. They destroy the plant and live happily ever after?"

"Well, yes."

"That wouldn't happen in real life. In real life they would all die and that would be the end of it."

This time Emily turned her head to look up at me, cocking an eyebrow as she did so. "Well that was cheery Fred."

"Sorry." I muttered. "But it's the truth. Can't win something without having a few casualties."

Emily paused the video before sitting up and turning towards me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quietly. This time Emily crawled over so she was straddling me. All my attention was suddenly one the pressure in my lap, my attempt to ignore it was failing miserably.

"Liar." She brushed the hair from my eyes and flashed me a small smile. "Come on."

"Did you listen to the Potterwatch last night?" I asked. She gently shook her head and I let out a sigh. "The list of people who, who were killed was just, it was so long. I even recognized a few of the names, people who were in higher years than us at school. People I knows families. It's horrible. Besides, I received some rather horrid news yesterday."

"Not about Ron or them lot I hope."

"No not them. We don't even know where they are."

"I'm sorry. No news can mean good news though."

"That we haven't been informed that they're dead yet?"

"Hey, if anything happened to them the Death Eaters would be shouting it from the rooftops. Besides, your brother's a Weasley. He's going to be perfectly fine."

I smiled slightly as she pressed a kiss to my forehead and then against the corner of my eye. Her nose brushed against mine as our lips met. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and could feel her smile as she brushed my lips against my mouth. "You like my hair don't you?" she murmured.

"Yes. I do. Especially when it's like this." She had taken the time to curl her hair this morning, even though it had lost most of its volume throughout the day there were still several large ringlets that I thoroughly enjoy twirling around my fingers. "But I like your lips better."

"You Weasleys are so cheesy."

"I learnt from the best…well, my dad."

"Well I like your hair also."

"Liar. I'm ginger. No one likes that."

She let out a small laugh as she ruffled my hair with her fingers. "Well, hopefully my dark hair will overcome the ginger."

"What?"

Emily froze and snatched her fingers away. "What?"

"What did you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"No. you meant something by that….like…kids or something."

"No I was just, thinking out loud." She told me.

"You want kids?

She shrugged again obviously not wanting to discuss it anymore, but I did. "Emily…"

She let out a small nervous laugh, although she looked terrified. "Well not right now, maybe in… a couple of years but,"

"With me?"

Her eyes widened a little and she moved slightly back. "I…don't…"

"I'm teasing." I told her with a smile. I wasn't, I genuinely wanted to know if she did but, I didn't really want to hear her say no. besides, I had more pressing matters at hand. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"ok." She smiled sweetly causing my heart to break a little. "What is it?"

"Well, Ginny came back yesterday and, I guess my parents had been waiting for her to come back before they told us…they even called Bill and fleur over."

"Told you what?" she asked. The smile had disappeared from her face.

"We're going. All of us into…into hiding. Ginny too, she's not going back to school. Our dad wants me and George to go too. I'm not even supposed to tell you but, I couldn't not…do that."

I felt a sudden grip on my shoulders as her hands latched on to them. "Oh. I guess I can't know where then."

I slowly shook my head. She tried to slide off my lap but I held my hands on her waist keeping her right in front of me. "I would tell you if I could, it's just,"

"I know. I understand. When are you leaving?"

I was quiet for a while before I finally said "….Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" she cried, anger flashing across her face. "You're leaving tomorrow and you're waiting until now to tell me!"

"I only found out yesterday!"

"THEN YOU BLOODY TELL ME YESTERDAY!" She yelled then suddenly hung her head. "I'm sorry it's just, I guess I knew eventually your family would it's just…I thought I would some warning. But as long as you're going somewhere where you're safe."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I can talk to my dad, I'm sure you can come with us."

"Fred…"

"No this could work! It could."

"What about my family? My mum and dad. My brothers. As much as I love you I can't just leave them."

"Well, go into hiding as well. I need to know that you're going to be safe."

"Yes it is dangerous for us, especially since we're half-blood but…no more than it is for anyone else really. I'm sure we'll be fine." Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'll have to leave early but I want to stay with you tonight."

"Good." She said and leant in to kiss me again.

It was probably around three am when I felt Emily's hands shaking me awake, at least it felt like three am. I wanted to ignore her and fall back asleep but she yelled my name and I snapped up, blinking through the darkness. "What? What is it?"

"Fred I need to tell you something, I just remembered it and I really need to tell you."

"At three in the morning?" I yawned.

"Yes! It's important. Also, you have to promise me something. Will you promise me something?"

"Depends what is is….I suppose."

"Ok." Emily turned on her bed side lap causing me to groan as the light hit my eyes and duck my head under her covers, until she swiftly pulled them off. "Fred. Listen. Usually, when my Grandmother has one of her weird episodes I tend to ignore them because nine times out of then she's usually wrong and when she is right it's usually someone breaking a plate or something stupid like that."

I stared at her in utter confusion.

"You remember me telling you about my Grandmother, right?"

"Oh! Oh yes. Course."

"Now I didn't tell you this because I thought it would freak you out. But remember when George was injured and you showed up at the hospital and I…freaked out. I thought you were dying or something."

"Yeah…."

"A couple of weeks before my nan said she saw you showing up at the hospital, covered in blood. She didn't say if you were actually hurt but she did…say that it would happen."

"So she was right?"

Emily nodded, starting to look a little ill. "The other day she told me she had another vision about…you."

"A good one?" I asked pathetically. The look on her face wasn't reassuring.

"She said you were…at Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts? Why would I be at Hogwarts?"

"I was there," She continued completely ignoring my question. "And…you were…" Emily's voice broke suddenly and she chocked on her words. "It wasn't good was it?" I said quietly as she stared desperately at me. "No. it wasn't." she replied with a small voice and hung her head. She moved towards me burying her face into the crook of my neck as I lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about what she said over and over. I rubbed her back, although my mind was working a mile a minute and I was really concentrating on the action. "And you think she's right? Is that it? That…whatever she saw happen to me, will actually happen?" After a few more sobs she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at me. "She didn't see what….I don't know. I just want,"

"Me to be careful." I finished for her.

"Fred. You have to promise me that you won't go to Hogwarts." She leant up and looked down at me. "Promise."

"Why would I?"

"If anything happens there, if something starts. Please promise me."

"You don't know if what your Nan 'saw' is actually going to happen. Like you said nine times out of ten,"

"Fred. Please." She said urgently and sat up. "I just need you to promise me this one thing. I know it sounds crazy but if anything happened to you…Please." I could see the tears already forming. I followed her actions, sitting up and cupping her face gently in my hands so she was forced to look at me, her eyes were big and glistening with tears and I felt a sudden stab in my gut. "Ok." I said quietly. "I promise." Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me, I didn't even want to ask the question. "Was she sure it was me?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I asked that. There were two ears"

I laughed weakly even though I felt terrified. I didn't know how else to act. "I'll miss you." I murmured and kissed her lightly "Merlin I'll miss you so much."

She kissed me back rather gently, her hands moving to the back of her neck and her body moving closer to mine. "Try not to get into too much trouble." She smiled.

"Me? Trouble? Never."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - So many feelings. **

* * *

_**May 2****nd**_

_**11:23 PM**_

_"FRED!"_

_He knew it. Fred knew as soon as he stepped into Hogwarts that he was going to eventually see Emily and when he did she was going to be angry, and quite possibly kill him herself. As he slowly turned to face her, expecting her to be mad as hell he felt his heart swell. Fred didn't know if it was the fact that he hadn't seen her in a while but she was suddenly prettier than ever and he realised how much he had actually missed her._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"_

_Fred smiled, realising he had even missed the yelling. Just a bit though._

_"Emily. I couldn't not come, ok? My family is here and…I'll be careful."_

_"Oh he'll be careful he says." She mocked. "Fred you're the most un-careful person in the world!"_

_"Well what about you?" he cried having only just noticed the blood on her lip. "What happened there?"_

_"Nothing." She remarked quietly and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. But she suddenly stopped talking about Fred being there._

_"Fred will you come on!" He heard George call. Although Fred didn't want to leave Emily he didn't really have a choice. "We have to go keep an eye on the secret passages" Fred told her. "Make sure they don't try to come in that way. What about you?"_

_"I told Madame Pomfrey I'd help her."_

_"Good…Good."_

_"FRED!" George called again._

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Fred yelled back. When he looked back at Emily she was smiling sadly and her hands found his, grasping onto them tightly. "Please be careful." She begged._

_"Only if you promise you will be too."_

_She nodded and kissed his lips gently, the faint taste of blood lingering between them. As she started to pull away Fred's hand found the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, kissing her harder than before. "Just in a case." He said and gave her a smile before running towards George. As soon as his back was turned, the smile faded from his face._

_**2:42 AM**_

_Emily couldn't take it anymore. She could hear the walls of the school shaking around her and a million and one things happening at once, but luckily the flow of hurt students appearing in the hall wasn't as steady as Madame Pomfrey had predicted. She had forced William and Henry to leave the school with the other students despite their protests. She couldn't do her job while having to worry about them too. If anything happened to them she would never forgive herself, no matter how hard she tried._

_The only reason she even heard about what was happening was thanks to Angelina. She had shown up at Mungo's completely surprising Emily, there weren't exactly friends after all. But she was only there to inform her of what was happening at school and felt the need to tell Emily as well, considering what she could to there and they had both arrived at the school together after meeting up with Lee. Emily knew that Fred would be there too, and was less than surprised to see him running down the hall, the over whelming desire to shout at him stronger than ever, but so was her desire to kiss him and tell him what a complete idiot he was._

_When there were only a few people left in the hall she slipped out and along the corridors to see what was going on. The only fighting she had done so far was when She, Angelina and Lee had bumped into a few death eaters and all she received from that was a cut lip trying to escape. That's when she came across Percy sitting against a wall, staring blankly forward. She recognized him from pictures in the Weasley house and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here now. Not at the battle in general but just slumped against the wall like that._

_"Percy? Percy Weasley?"_

_He raised his head to look at her, eyes red and his face and hair covered with dust, blood trickling from his brow._

_"Do I know you?" he asked weakly._

_"I'm Emily." She told him as she knelt before him and examined his head. He did nothing to stop her as her fingers brushed against his forehead and she attempted to see if there was any permanent damage. "We've never formally met." She continued as she tilted his head to the side. "I'm Fred's girlfriend."_

_"Fred?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. "You were Fred's girlfriend?"_

_"Yes I'm –" Were? Why did he say were? "Percy where is he? Where's Fred?"_

_"Fred…but he's dea-"_

_"Percy. Tell me where he is." She sternly asked tying to snap him out of his daze. Emily didn't want to hear the end of his sentence. She couldn't hear him say that._

_"Where…where it happened…we hid him…in a…an alcove."_

_"Where Percy? Percy I need you to tell me where. Please."_

_As soon as Percy told her Emily took off, running as fast as she could. Luckily when she reached the hall it was deprived of people, the last thing she needed right then was to meet a swarm of death eaters. She walked quickly looking at every gap along the walls until she found him, his body squashed and slumped into that tiny space. She felt her throat close, her eyes burn and her heart race as she stared at him. "Fred?" she whispered and moved closer. "No. no no no you promised. You promised me." She grabbed him under his arms and started to pull him out but the dead weight of his body was a lot heavier than she expected, causing her to collapse as he toppled out on top of her. She would have started crying then but she was determined to make this better. He wasn't dead. **He wasn't dead**._

_"Come on Fred. Wake up. Please." Emily begged as she lay him on the ground as gently as she could. "You're not dead, you're not bloody dead!" she pressed her ear to his chest, every single thing she had learnt at St. Mungo's rapidly disappearing from her mind. She shut her eyes trying to block out the loud thumping of her own heart and the various shakes and trembles that were surrounding her from the school. 'Please' she thought over and over as the hot tears pricked at her eyes 'You can't be dead'. Emily looked to his face for anything, some sign of life, a tiny exhale of breathe. But he looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. Eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Just like he was asleep._

_"You have to wake up, ok?" she begged, her hands clutching onto his shirt and shaking him slightly as she sat up. "Because…..I'm pregnant...with twins…no …triplets. I'm pregnant with triplets and it's just not fair if you leave me with them, it's really not." She knew if he was awake he would have found that hilarious but to anyone else, she would have seemed pathetic, sitting next to her dead boyfriends and using these pitiful tactics to try and shock him awake._

_But she couldn't do it anymore. She placed her hand in his, forcing his fingers to spread as she placed hers in-between the gaps, then stroked the hair from his eyes and used the back of her sleeve to wipe the dust and blood from his face. "I have to get you to your mum." She said quietly as she stroked his hair but made no effort to move from her spot. Her stomached started to hurt when she thought about the last time they were together and that stupid conversation they had. She wished she had told then she wanted at least twenty kids and wanted all of them to have flaming red hair like him. He would have probably freaked out, but it would have been worth it just to laugh about it after. Knowing Fred he probably would have started naming all of them, none of them good and probably most of them Fred._

_When that monsters voice started to echo in her ears and she squeezed his hand so tightly that she didn't even feel it._

_The second time didn't happen until the echoes in her head had disappeared. When it occurred, when his fingers twitched slightly, she almost shrieked. "Fred?" She squeezed his hand then she felt it, the most tiny, most pathetic movement she had ever felt in her entire life. But that's what it was, movement._

_Her hand shot to his neck, trying to find it. Well she **had** to find it, if he was moving his fingers, well then he must have a bloody pulse mustn't he? Her heart leapt when she felt that tiny little beat against her fingertips and she pressed her ear to his chest again, feeling the faint low pump of his heart. The tears started again, but this time it was because she was so implausibly happy even if his eyes weren't open, he was alive. Barely._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Updating so soon because I'm so freaking nice and you should all reward me with Reviews...seeing as they are my only form of payment.**

**Also I forgot to say but xLuvStruckIdiot was right. It was little Shop of Horrors. Point to you.**

* * *

"Oh they never open the curtains and windows. He needs light and air!"

"Yeah because it's not like there isn't any air in here is there?"

"Oh be quiet. He needs **fresh** air."

"How much air can a comatose person use."

"He does look better though doesn't he? His bruises are all gone, and his cuts."

"Hmm. I think he looks pretty crap to be honest."

"George!"

"Oh come on mum! It's been almost a month and he hasn't woken up yet. Do you think he ever will cause at this point I don't bloody think so!"

"It's only been three weeks. It's…it's nothing! People have…for longer…"

When the sobbing started that's when I knew I had to open my eyes. But the task seemed to be much harder than I originally anticipated.

"Mum. Mum I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean it. Seeing Fred like this it's hard. I'm sorry." That was undeniably George's voice. George and my mum were in the bloody room and I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. Come on Fred!

"I like – how you're talking about me – as if I'm not even here." Just saying that one sentence made my throat hurt like hell. My mouth was dry and my voice sounded as if I had been chewing on gravel while I tried to speak. I finally managed to open my eyes but the light stung them uncontrollably. When everything finally came into focus and the light wasn't burning my eyeballs I was met by the shocked faces of my mum and George looking back at me. The silence was deafening as they both stood there opened mouthed and in absolute shock at me. I pushed myself up, groaning as I did. I certainly wasn't expecting the sharp bolt of pain that shot down my spine and I gritted my teeth in an attempt to stop from yelling out, mainly because I didn't want to scare my mum.

"Fred? OH FRED!" My mum was first on me, tightly wrapping her arms around my neck and sobbing as she kissed my hair. "Oh my dear sweet boy I thought I had lost you."

"Mum…stop." I raised my arm to pat her back gently, the realised that I couldn't raise my right. "You had me so worried! Don't ever do anything like that to me again!" she cried and clung to me for ages before moving back, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe her tears away and blow her nose. Then she was on me again, sobbing more than before.

"Alright mum let him breathe!" George said as she finally managed to pry her off. When she had finally calmed down and the tears subsided she blew her nose a few more times while George and I glanced at each other in revulsion. "I'll go get a healer!" she finally cried. "I'll get a healer and then you're father!" she ran out of the room calling for someone as she did so. George was staring at me and looked exactly like I felt, like he hadn't slept in weeks and like a bloody wall had fallen on him.

"You ok there brother?" I asked my voice still sounding as rough as before and still hurting equally. George nodded and dropped his gaze to his hands; apparently they were far more interesting than I was. "They told me you were dead." He eventually said. "I went to the hall and…Percy, Ron…they said,"

"I've been out three weeks?" I asked, not wanting to see George like that. He nodded and sniffed slightly. "Alright mum, don't cry." I chuckled but he didn't find it funny. "George…I'm ok mate. Honest."

"You weren't. You look like crap. Sound like crap."

"I could say the same to you. I was in a coma, what's your excuse?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Worrying about you. Bet you were faking it this whole time though. But then again, you'd have a bit of a problem keeping quiet for that long."

I laughed but abruptly stopped when I felt the shooting pain through my body again. My eyes flickered down to my hand as I attempted to wiggle my fingers, but there was still nothing. "You couldn't hand me some water could you?"

"Get it yourself you lazy git." George smirked but still went over and poured a glass for me. When I reached for it with my left hand and thanked him he cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone alright then?" I asked when he finally sat down. "No other major injuries?"

"Well…Lupin and tonks…they didn't. They died Fred."

"Shit." I muttered. "That. Really sucks."

George nodded and leaned back in his chair. "They've already been buried."

"Well, what about…"

"Emily?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Emily."

"She ran off with some taller, more attractive guy. Said gingers weren't really her thing."

Right then I was still so dazed I actually believe what he said for a second. "She comes here every day Fred, the first week she spent the entire time sat right there, mum even tried to force her to go home and sleep but she wouldn't hear of it. Then dad went and spoke to hers and he came and convinced her to go home. But she still comes every day. She'll come tonight, they usually don't like visitors stay late but because she works here, they don't mind that much. If you want I could go get her now."

"No. No that's…fine. I'll talk to her later. If she's sleeping I don't want to disturb her. But she's alright? Everyone alright? Apart from Lupin and Tonks…"

"most of us." George shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now." I asked. "Before mum comes back." For the next few minutes George told me to an extent what had happened after the battle and after my supposed death. When he told me what mum had done, well I sat there dumbfounded. She eventually re-entered with the healer and asked me what was wrong as I stared at her. I couldn't even answer her because I was still in shock.

For the rest of the day people flooded in and out to see if the fact I was awake and alive was actually true. Ginny cried, which I hadn't expected. My room was pretty full until dinner time and the healers forced everyone to leave so I could eat in peace but George lingered behind as everyone trickled out.

"Well, this is pathetic." I noted looking at the soggy mash on my plate that I was poking with my fork. "Couldn't mum bring me something in?"

"She will tomorrow." George sighed. "Bloody hell Fred, you always have to get one up on me don't you? I lose an ear so you nearly die? Wouldn't a hand be a bit less dramatic."

"I'm all about the drama." I chuckled and swallowed down a bit of beef.

As I sat there eating my poor excuse of a meal, which some difficulty I might add, and listening to George talk about what turmoil I had put him through the last month. I suddenly heard the echo of running feet down the hall and then she was there, stood in the doorway staring at me as If I was about to blow up. George looked between Emily and myself before rising from his chair slowly and awkwardly. "I should. Probably go." He said and hurried out, giving Emily's shoulder a squeeze as he did.

"Hello love." I said quietly.

She didn't reply, not even a hello. Instead she closed the door and then slowly walked towards me, but stopped at the end of the bed. Just then I noticed the buttons on her top were done up wrong, her hair was a mess and her socks didn't match. Her eyes were red from the obvious crying she had been doing and I was pretty certain her skirt was on the wrong way round, although I couldn't tell that well.

"Your….your mum came…." She finally said. "I was asleep and she said….that you." A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly rid of it with the back of her sleeve, her gaze quickly moving towards the window. "It's cold in here." She quickly said once she noticed it was open. "Aren't you cold?"

"A bit." I replied, watching her as she quickly closed it shut but then just standing there, staring out of it. "Can you please come over here and hug me now?"

"I can't. There's a tray."

I made a small growling noise as I pushed the tray and its contents out of the way and slid the small table away from me too. "There. Now will you bloody come here?"

"Say please."

"Emily…"

"Say it."

"Will you please come here and hug me, because ever since I have woken up that is all I have wanted to do."

She finally stepped over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She moved so slowly it was frustrating. As she wrapped arms loosely around my back I reached my hand to her back, squeezing her tightly, but she didn't reciprocate. "Em, what's wrong? You're a bit…loose."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't bloody care. Squeeze back, this hug is pathetic."

She was reluctant at first but did as I asked. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, probably not as tightly as she possibly could, and she buried her face into my shoulder. I brought my hand up and stroked her hair as I kissed her the top of her head. That's when I heard her let out a small sob and she suddenly held on tighter.

"Did you get dressed in the dark?" I asked, attempting to lighten the mood. She moved back and smiled slightly as used my thumb to brush the tears from her cheek. "I was in a hurry." Emily said quietly as she looked down at her blouse and started to fix the buttons. "I must look awful."

"You don't. You're the best thing I've seen all day. Apart from the jelly they gave me that was pretty fantastic."

She giggled slightly. It was the best noise I heard all day.

"Have, the healers been here yet?"

"I don't want to talk about that." I told her. "I just…I want you to sit here with me for at least an hour in complete silence and just kiss you."

She smiled but still said "we can't do that. We're in a hospital. Someone might come in."

"Then I'll send them out. I'm not asking you to suck me off. I just want a kiss."

She giggled again as I moved in and kissed her gently. Her eyelids fluttering shut as I did so. Her hand reached up to cup my cup cheek, then her hand moved down, her knuckles brushed against my jaw and I suddenly kissed her harder. "I think you might need a shave." She said once I finally pulled back. I brought my hand up and felt the meak amount of facial hair I currently had, but it was still more than I had ever had in my entire life.

"You don't think I look handsome? I feel kind of, care do well woodsman."

"There is some sort of strange ruggedness to it that I quite like. Your hair is a bit of a mess as well."

"It's always a mess. So is yours."

She pushed her hair behind her ears and pulled a face. "I was,"

"In a hurry. I didn't say it was a bad thing." I told her and I brought my hand up and pulled on a strand. Her hand found my limp one and she traced her fingers over my palm. "Can you feel that?" she asked. I let out a long sigh and leaned back. "How did you know?"

"Because you haven't moved it since I came in." She said. "Can you feel that?" she repeated as her fingertips grazed against my palm again. I nodded slightly. It was a ghostly sort of sensation, but I still felt her fingertips trace over my skin.

"You'll be ok then." She said quietly and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You're still healing."

"How long will it take?"

"As long as it takes." She shrugged. "You can't rush it. Especially how you were injured Fred. But it's just your arm? Nothing else."

"Well…not exactly. They said I have a problem with my hips but they didn't want to press me too much today. Today was waking up day not probing Fred day."

"I should probably go then and let you sleep. You look tired."

"So do you. You can sleep here if you want though."

"I've done that. The chair isn't that comfortable."

"I meant here." I smiled and looked down at the bed. She stood up and kissed my forehead gently then placed a peck on my lips. "Goodnight Fred."

"Awww nooo. Come on. I'm damaged I need more than that." We stare at each other for a long heartbeat before she moved in and kisses me fiercely. The groan I let slip out causes her to pull away from me, laughing slightly. "I'm really glad you're alive." She tells me. Then the smile disappears from her face. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"That's why I'm a twin. Always a spare." I tell her. Emily doesn't laugh at my pathetic joke. She kisses my forehead again and tells me she'll be back tomorrow before hurrying from the room. I few short moments and she's back, leaning against the doorway.

"Couldn't stay away?" I ask with a small smile.

"I don't think I can just sit at home. Not now."

I edge over in the bed slightly. I'm not exactly a big buy but the beds arn't the largest in the world and I only leave the smallest amount of room for her to lay down next to me on top of the covers. She doesn't rest her head on my chest like when we normal sleep together. Instead she rests it on my arm and gently lays her hand across me. when I pull her closer I feel her tense up against me and I know she wants to tell me off, but she doesn't say anything. I kind of wish she did, just because I missed hearing her moan at me.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the days following my awaking I decide that I hate hospitals, I hate healers and I hate being stuck in this stupid bed and not being able to do whatever I bloody want.

The healers explain it all. My hips are damanged and that's why when I walk I want to scream in agony. A mass of scars are covering my pelvis and thighs that make me wince whenever I list the covers. My arm though, they can't really explain. They just hope it doesn't mean I've damaged my spine. I spend the week slowly moving my fingers and every day more and more feeling slowly comes back to them. By the end of the second week I can move my hand but my arm is still lacking in activity. I just wanted to be able to use a knife and fork again.

My parents came every day of course, so does Emily. She mainly comes after work and sometimes during to give me a quick kiss which I always enjoy. It kills me a little though. Whenever I'm in pain or need help she's always there right away looking after me and helping me. I don't know how she isn't sick of it but then again it is her job, she does it every day.

Does that mean I'm her job now?

I can't help but snap at her sometimes. I tend to do it at everyone now. I'm sick of being waited on and helped and needing someone there just so I can do the simplest tasks. But when I do yell or say something I don't mean she doesn't seem to care, it's like she expects it. I'm slowly starting to hate myself for it.

One morning during the second week I'm eating my breakfast when she shows up, Emily's aunt. I almost chocked on my toast when I saw her standing in the doorway with a disapproving look. "What are you doing here?" I say to her, it sounding as displeased as I felt.

"Charming. I can see what my niece finds so attractive in you." She enters even though I don't ask her to and takes a seat, pulling a small face at the room then at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, not wanting her to be here longer than necessary. I still remember what happened the first time I met her and even though she didn't make any of the comments towards Emily or her dad, it still made my blood boil that she didn't say anything in Emily's defence.

"Actually, Yes." She finally said. "You can stop seeing my niece."

I snort so loudly I'm sure people in the waiting room can hear it. "Excuse me."

"You heard me." She says calmly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you cared about her, you would. My sister informed me of what happened to you and how Emily took it."

"You're insane." I tell her with another snort.

"I realise that for some twisted reason Emily enjoys your company,"

"She loves me." I tell her sharply. "And I love her."

"Yes." She sighs. "If you say so. But your…predicament is going to affect her as much as it does you. I trust you have enough intelligence to realise that."

"How you work that one out?"

"Apparently you don't." She sighs again and I have the sudden urge to throw my toast at her, Jam side up. "It's going to take a long time for you to heal Fredrick."

"Just Fred." I tell her.

She sighs yet again before continuing to speak. "Fred. And Emily, being who she is – is going to want to look after you and be there for you a large amount of the time, which WILL inevitably affect her. She'll neglect work to look after you because she….loves…you, as you say. Honestly boy, do you really want her to be looking after you for however long it takes you to get better, if you do at all. You're a cripple now,"

"I am not a cripple!" I snapped angrily. "I'll get better…"

"…see it as you will. But you're not going to be running around and flying a broomstick anytime soon. If you two do decide to get married and have children in the future, although I don't see that happening, how do you expect to help her raise them when you can't even walk without help? Can you honestly tell me that it hasn't crossed your mind at least once?"

Yes, of course it had. Of course the idea that I would never be able to walk properly has crossed my fucking mind; in fact it was the only thing I ever thought about when I was left alone without anything to take my mind off it. Even so, I never wanted to admit that to anyone, least of all this woman. "I'll get better" I repeated. Although I was starting to believe it less and less.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. But if you did care about her you'd separate from her before you get her stuck. And goodness knows she wouldn't break it off with you. She would feel far too guilty about leaving you in your time of need."

"Why do you care about her so much? After what your husband said to her and you just sat there and let him."

"He was just stating a fact. But now that this war is over Emily can go and do whatever she pleases. She's bright and young and thankfully takes after her mother in looks rather than her…father. I don't want to see her stuck here looking after you for the rest of her life. That boy she was with before was far better suited to her in any case."

"He was a scumbag." I immediately said cleaning up my words a fair bit from what I actually wanted to say about him.

"Well he comes from a good wizarding family…with money, he can provide a good life for her."

"I can do that." I say sharply. "Although, she doesn't need anyone to provide a good life for her. She doesn't need to be looked after."

"Unlike you." She retorted. "I just want to make sure she's happy. I may not seem like that kind of person but I do care about my family."

"So, you want me to break up with Emily…so she can be happy?"

"Exactly." She said, this time with a small smile.

"Even though she's happy with me?"

"Oh really? Because from what I've heard the past couple of months she's been in nothing but hell. And you didn't exactly make her school life easy from all the tales my sister has told me. She'll get over you. It's not as if you're the great love of her life. You're just some nuisance that's in the way and needs to be taking care of, like a nasty garden gnome."

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from saying what I wanted to. The C word came to mind several times.

"Why delay the inevitable?" she finally said.

That night when Emily came to see me she had brought along a box of my favourite muggle sweets. I had discovered them at her flat one day and had become addicted to the little suckers, wolfing down the lot while she was having a bath. When she handed me the small paper bag I picked a pink one and nibbled the edge of the wafer before sucking out all the sherbet, then eating the rest. Emily watched me in amused fascination as I ate another three the same way then smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks." I finally said and offered her the bag. She peeked in and picked out a blue popping the whole thing into her mouth and pulling a face at the sudden fizziness.

We talked about our day. She mentioned work hadn't been that exciting which even though boring, was usually a good thing. I didn't mention the fact her aunt had come to visit, instead I told her how I managed to walk across the room without collapsing in pain and she smiled sadly. "You'll get better." She said, picking another blue one. "It will just take time."

That was the worst part. I'm not exactly the most patient person and the time it was taking me to progress was starting to drive me insane.

"Oh." She suddenly said and swallowed her mouthful. "I was speaking to your mother the other day and she was telling me that when you're finally let out, she wants you to go back to the burrow for a while, until your healed properly."

"Oh merlin." I groaned. "No. I don't think I can take my mother fusing over me that much."

"You're telling me you wouldn't enjoy 24/7 bed service and being waited on hand and foot."

"I would," I half laughed. "But, not when I'm like this. I'd rather just go back to the flat if I'm going to perfectly honest."

"I understand that." She said quietly, breaking off bits of wafer on the sweet she was holding and popping them into her mouth. "Well, perhaps I could come stay with you for a bit. It would probably be best to have a healer around anyway, just in case."

"But...you have work."

She shrugged as she eyed me. "Well, that's ok. I'll take some time off and come and help you."

_More like look after me_. Everything her aunt had mentioned earlier was starting to slowly slink back into my mind. _You're a cripple now. You're a cripple. __**Cripple.**_"You would do that?" I asked. "Take time off work to look after me."

"Well it wouldn't be looking after, would it?" she shrugged. "Just helping you. They wouldn't mind they're rather good about that."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes I suppose."

I realised then that this wasn't fair, and that Emily's stupid Aunt had been right. It wasn't fair that she had to look after a half cripple for the rest of her life. Emily had warned me, she had told me something bad would happen if I went to Hogwarts and I chose to ignore it. And now she was stuck here looking after me and it was my entire fault. Not just her looking after me, everyone looking after me. They never complained and that made it worst. When I was around mum or George I played it up for a bit of extra attention, but when I was with her I tried to hide it as much as I possibly could. I hated her seeing me in pain and like this. Sometimes I wish she would complain, but she wasn't like that. She became a healer for a reason, because she was compassionate and because she loved to look after and help people. I just wish I wasn't one of the people she had to look after.

"You're going to get sick of me." I told her. She smiled and nodded. "Probably."

I felt a sharp pain in my gut. "You'll get sick of looking after me all the time."

"Probably." She repeated with another smile. She edged up a little and kissed me lightly, one of her hands moving to the back of my neck to pull my head in closer. I was going to miss that. I was really going to miss that. "And I told you. I wouldn't be looking after you. Just helping." She added.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." I said quietly. It just came out. I hadn't meant to say it, not right then but it just fell out my stupid mouth.

"Well I'm a secretly a lesbian, so that works out." She chuckled, not taking me seriously at all, that just made it worse.

I couldn't do this. She deserved so much better than me, I always knew that. There was a part of me that always knew she deserved someone brighter and handsome and someone who didn't pick stupid fights with her just because he enjoyed it. Gods. How could she stand me? Here was my chance to let her get out of this, to go find someone better and I had to take it. I didn't deserve someone as good as her.

"Emily I've been thinking about us." I said sternly. "I don't – I don't think we should see each other anymore."

The smile suddenly disappeared from her face and she moved back from me. "What are you talking about?"

"It' not fair that you have to look after me." I told her. "I shouldn't be allowed to ask something like that from you and to put you through that every bloody day it's just…it's not fair on you. It's not fair on anyone. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get better. Not even back to normal just...better than this."

"Fred I don't care that you're hurt, you know that. And you're getting better! Your arm is – is nearly there and you're walking has improved."

"Not much." I grunted. "It still hurts every time I move my body I want to scream out in agony. And that's worst, you not caring that I'm hurt." I said angrily, avoiding her gaze. "I want you to care; I want you to be angry that I'm this way."

"Of course I'm…angry but…Fred I wouldn't care if you had lost both your legs I would still love you and want to be with you. I'm just glad you're alive! Why would you want me to hate every second of this?"

"Because I do." I quietly told. "I hate being stuck like this and I don't want to drag you down with me."

"Fred, I have no idea what has suddenly brought this on but you've got to stop thinking like that. I know you're having a hard time."

"Not you don't." I said harshly, trying to stop it from coming out as a yell. "I've been thinking like this for a while." I lied. Well, it was only partly true. This idea didn't plant itself in my head until today, but it had been drifting in and out for a fair few. Mainly when I realised I probably wouldn't be the same, ever.

"You're insane."

"Yeah I am. I'm insane and you're level headed, that's why we worked so bloody well. Now I'm just some cripple who can't even bloody feed himself properly. I wish I had," I suddenly stopped. She didn't ask me what I was going to say, I had a feeling she knew already. "I think…you should leave Em….Emily." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. She sits there for a while and looks at me, as if any second I'm going to tell her it was a joke, A really bad one. When neither of us have spoken, she stands and dusts the small flecks of sherbet off her skirt. I kept thinking if maybe she protested one more time I would let her win, tell her how stupid I was. Instead she silently slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Is this what you really want?" she asks. She's looking down at the ground, I can see her eyes glisten with tears and I realise she doesn't want to look at me. Probably because she's starting to hate me.

"Yes." I lie. It's not what I want, but I know it's what I have to do.

"It's funny. One minute we're eating flying saucers and the next, you're dumping me."

I see a range of emotions flicker through her eyes as she finally forced them up to me. Although I can't tell what a single one of them are, I'm guessing none of them are good. I was scared to look away or blink, thinking if I did I'd lose her forever. Then when Emily turns and walks straight out of the room, I realise that I have.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: You know what to do. **

* * *

The next morning I wake up and it all comes flooding back. What I had said to her and the look on her face while I had said it. I forced myself not to regret it, I couldn't. I had to keep telling myself over and over I did the right thing. Of course I bloody did. Emily doesn't come to see me, leaving me slightly disappointed. I couldn't even write to her at first, I felt too ashamed and embarrassed to. What's worse is that I'm in the same hospital as her every day, yet I don't have enough balls to wheel out the door and go talk to her, and that she doesn't even walk by my door.

It's another three weeks before I'm let out of hospital, and in that time I decided that I should never, ever, make decisions based on a whim and especially when I'm in a huge amount of pain. Mainly because they are stupid and I end up making rash decisions that, of course, I will regret.

When I'm allowed to leave I ignore my mums' pleas for me to come home and go back to the flat. I can move my hand now but the walking, that's still a struggle. I can only get across the room without support and the rest of the time I need a cane just to help me stand. The pain, that's the worst part. It's always there, content in my hips when I turn or walk or sit or lay down. Like this annoying little itch that won't go away, only a lot – lot more painful.

I told George about Emily and he instantly called me an idiot and stayed angry at me for several days. He couldn't see my side of it and called me a selfish git. My mum's worst and cries and says I ruined the only chance I had of giving her grandchildren. I say that's unlikely and end up with a slap to the back of the head. My dad says nothing, only looks disappointed which is far worse. George doesn't seem to be in a mood me, well not as much as I expect him to be. He does get annoyed when I don't ask him for help. Especially when I obviously need it, but don't want it. He constantly calls me stubborn, well more so than usual and sometimes even refuses to help me when I do ask, but then still does it ten seconds later.

One night, I'm sat in bed and I can hear George snoring in the next room while I'm starring up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to drift over me. But it doesn't. I keep wishing Emily would crawl in next to me and kiss my cheek before wrapping an arm over my chest. I miss feeling her nose brush against my cheek as she snuggles into my side and her warm breath on my skin as she slowly drifts off. I miss her giggling as listens to my rubbish jokes and stories while we fall asleep and how warm her hands were on my skin when she brushed them against my chest.

That's when I finally decide to write to her. I cast over my quill and parchment and scribble it out. It's not exactly Shakespeare, and the only reason I know of him is because of her, but I guess it will do.

_I made a mistake. I made a great big bloody mistake and I don't know how to fix it. Please tell me how to. I know I don't deserve it but I will do anything to try and make it right. _

Well, I did say it wasn't Shakespeare.

I re-read it about twenty times before i shove it into an emily with her name and address on the front. But then I don't do anything with it. I place it on my bedside table before pulling the covers over me head, determined to go to sleep.

I had made my stupid decision and now I was going to stick with it.

One day George comes up from the shop at lunchtime, but he's not alone. I've managed to get myself out of bed for once, and am sprawled out on the sofa reading the quibbler with slight amusement. When I hear him enter I don't look up, but the second pair of footsteps make me look up from the article.

"Bloody hell. Hi…Hi Mr Roth."

Emily's dad! Bloody Emily's dad is stood there watching me carefully as I rid myself of the paper and attempt to sit up as best I can. George doesn't say anything. He nods at Mr Roth before glancing at me then disappears, leaving the two of us alone.

"It's a good thing my wife didn't come up here, she can't stand mess."

"Yeah." I say, griming at the untidiness of our flat. "Sorry about that."

"No matter. If she was here you'd be receiving an ear full, anyway." His eyes darted around the room before settling on my cane, then quickly darting back to me. "You alright, son?"

"Fine. Thanks." I said too quickly. "Uh, sit down…please."

He does. In the chair opposite that George usually occupies. "How are your legs? And arm, I believe?"

"My arm's fine now." I tell him, waving it so he'll believe me. "And my legs are…ok…" I don't exactly want to get up just so I can show him what a big boy I am standing all by myself and it's not like I can exactly tap dance across the living room.

"Well it's good to see you're improving. I'm glad for it."

"Mr Roth,"

"Matthew. Please."

"You obviously didn't come here to talk about my injuries. It's about Emily right? She must have told you,"

"All I know is that she came home a few weeks ago in tears, and was crying so hard into my chest the only words I could make out were Fred and idiot, I believe. So I obviously had to make my own deductions from that."

"I didn't mean to upset her." I said quietly.

"No I don't believe you did – but, here we are. You sat here looking as miserable as sin and my daughter half way across the world."

"what? What do you mean half way across the world?"

Matthew pursed his lips into a thin line before sitting back in his seat. "Three days later, after she had held up in her bedroom not eating or speaking a word to any of us she emerges and announces that she's going to go and visit her brother for a while."

"John? But he's over in America? She went to America?"

"Insisted it had nothing to do with you of course. She said that she wanted change and to see him after everything that had happened, so off she went."

"But…her flat…and that stupid cat of hers."

"She packed it all up and brought it home, even her cat."

"For how long? Did she say when she would be back?"

"No. She didn't specify. But if it's until she's over you…it could be years." He said with a small sad smile. "But I thought you should know, in case…" he paused and pulled a letter from his pocket, My letter, and sent it down on the table between us. "Just in case you decided to send more letters and wondered why you didn't receive a reply."

"I wouldn't of been that surprised." I replied quietly as he stood and i picked up the letter, silently cursing George in my head.

"My daughter can be forgiving only so many times." He replied, causing this sharp pain in my gut.

"I guess, you're right." I replied quietly. "When she comes back," I leaned forward and held out the letter to him. "Please? I probably don't even deserve that, but could you please give it to her?"

He sighs and his eyes meet mine, the same light blue as Emily's which makes me instantly sad. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know it was your fault." He says sharply and I instantly flinched. "As her father I feel the over whelming desire to kill you for making her feel that way, but, I like you Fred, So I won't. Perhaps you can fix this mess you've gotten yourself and my daughter into."

He took the letter and placed it into his pocket and with a final curt nod, left the flat.


	23. Chapter 23

**When I'm depressed I take it out on fictional people. I can't help it. **

* * *

**August 1999**

I had caught them out of the corner of my eye first, the group of boys huddled in the corner of the shop talking in hushed tones. It wasn't until three of them left and one remained that I realised it was Henry, Emily's brother, shoving things into his pockets while the other boys waited outside.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" George said as he appeared beside me. Sighing, I nodded.

I took my cane as I crossed the shop floor and walked slowly through the displays, although not using. It was more of a precaution and also it made a noise every time it touched the floor, so my stealthy approach wouldn't be so stealthy. I stood behind him, feeling slight disappointment as I watched him pocket another canary cream. When I cleared my throat he almost jumped out of his skin.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I…I was…I…just…uh…"

I arched an eyebrow and beckoned him to follow me to the front of the shop. I was glad no one else was there; being caught was probably embarrassing enough.

"Alright. Empty your pockets."

He ducked his head, looking shameful as he did as he was told. He pulled out the Canary creams, fever fudge, an extendable ear and topped it off with a light blue pygmy puff that scattered away when Henry dumped him on the pile.

"Henry. Why on earth were you trying to steal this? If you're going to steal at least go for the good stuff." Even though I tried to make a joke he still stared down at the table, the guilt never leaving his face. I looked at the shop window and noticed the boys who had been watching him so closely had now disappeared, causing me to let out a long breath. "Did they put you up to it?"

He shrugged. "They're my friends…from school. And they asked,"

"If they asked you to jump off the top off the astronomy tower, would you?"

"I don't know." He replied and then looked up at me. "Probably not."

"They're not your friends if they make you do stuff like that. Make you steal."

"Emily use to tell me about all the stuff you did at school."

I felt my stomach clench just at the mention of her. "Yeah. Well, I never stole." George started coughing rather loudly, and it faintly sounded like the word liar.

"I'm sorry Fred. You won't tell my mum will you? She'll be so angry she won't ever let me leave the house again."

"I should…but I won't. Just promise never to do it again. You should know better than that at your age."

"Ok." He said quietly. "I won't. I promise I won't." The pygmy puff has now found its way back over and Henry reached out a finger, gently stroking the top of its head.

"Well good, otherwise I'd have to make you a test subject in order to pay me back." He smiled for a second, then his attention went back to the puff "So…How's your family?" I asked. George coughed again, only this time it sounded like moron.

"Fine." Henry shrugged.

"Is your…uh…sister…back?"

"Emily? She's been back ages. I'm glad she's at home again, even if her stupid boyfriend is there all the time."

I stopped smiling. "Boyfriend?"

"Hm." He nodded. "Oh – well, Fiancé now I guess. He's pretty boring. I preferred it when you were her boyfriend." stared at him for while hoping he would say something else, but he didn't add anything useful. "I better get going; my mum will be waiting outside for me. See ya Fred."

"Yeah, bye mate."

As soon as the door closed George was walking towards me. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I told him and waved my wand, sending the sweets and other things whizzing back to their places. "Just because, it's only been a year, bit more and she's…getting married. I'm fine. I'm over her. It's not as if I wrote to her a thousand times and never once received a reply."

"Thought her dad told you not to."

"Yeah, well I did." I replied sharply. "My leg hurts, I'm going to lay down for a bit."

I ended up staying upstairs for the rest of the day. When George eventually came up it was almost six, and it was to ask me if I was hungry. I wasn't. It had stung when she never wrote back; even a small note telling me to stay away from her would have been fine by me. Maybe I could just pop over to the hospital and accidently run into her? Go complaining about the constant pain, say its worst and then run into her. Maybe it wouldn't look to obvious. I decide that this is an excellent plan and will carry it out tomorrow.

Only it takes me at least another six days to actually gather up the courage to do it. I hadn't actually been to the hospital since my stay there last June and to be perfectly honest I didn't like being back. Every visit I had here had never really been a joyous one, although I suppose a lot of people could say that. I walk up to the welcome witch and smile cheerily; she just raises her rather pointed eyebrows at me. "May I help you?" she says in a very droll tone. Not welcoming at all.

"I'm looking for Emily Roth; I was wondering what floor she's on?"

With a sigh the woman looks down, eyes flickering over the paper work.

"She should be on Spell damage today. Fourth floor." Her eyes shift to my cane. "Elevators that way." She quickly adds and points down the hall.

"Cheers." I say.

When I finally get to the floor I wonder around for a while trying to accidently bump into her, and also trying to think of an excuse for my being there. After almost five minutes I'm starting to think with the woman downstairs lied to me or she's gone on a break.

"Excuse me?" I turn quickly and a young blonde woman in a trainee healer's uniform is smiling at me. "May I help…" she suddenly stops and stares. "Excuse me but...aren't you one of the Weasley twins?"

I didn't know I was famous. "Yeah. I am. Fred." I say and extended a hand to her and she happily shakes it. "Oh I knew it! I recognized you from the thing above your shop, and from school. My little brother loves it in there!"

"Cheers. You went to Hogwarts huh? What house?"

"Oh I was in Hufflepuff, a year below you though. Anyway, how can I help you? Are you visiting a patient?"

"A healer actually. Is Emily Roth about by any chance?"

"Emily? She's my trainer! Oh…but…" her smile quickly faded. "She's not here at the moment, Family…problems."

"What kind of problems?" I asked, edging a little closer to her.

"Well, we were working last night when this owl came from her mother. Emily's father…he… had a heart attack."

"What? Is he here?"

"Oh no. Because he's a muggle they took him to a muggle hospital. St Bartholomew's I think she said."

I don't say goodbye, only call back a thank you as I get out of there.

Once outside I'm not sure what to do. I can't apparate there because I have no bloody idea where there is, I can't get there by floo there either…I don't think. Then another thought occurs to me. I round the corner up an alley way and stick my wand hand out, the knight bus comes crashing to a halt.

"Welcome to the Knigh,"

"Yeah yeah." I sigh as I hope on board. "St Bartholomew's hospital."

"Ain't that a muggle place?" Stanley asks.

"Yeah. So?"

"Just wonderin'. Two Sickles."

I handed him the money and only just manage to sit before the bus whizzes off. It doesn't take long to get there, only ten minutes before I'm stepping off the bus and thanking them for the quick, yet bumpy journey. Of course they stop around the corner from the hospital and as I enter my cane earns a few looks from people, I'm just glad I decided to wear my muggle clothes today.

I approach this rather large desk and yet again another woman is sat behind it. She looks up at me and smiles, then very politely asks "May I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Matthew Roth. I think he was brought in last night."

She looks at this small TV then presses some buttons before looking up at me. "Yes he was, but he's still in critical condition and only family is allowed, unfortunately."

"I am family." I instantly reply without thinking. "I'm his soon to be son in law." It just spills out of my mouth and she eyes me up and down. "Oh, well – you can go in then. Down the hall, first left, second right, and to the right again. Bed nineteen."

I nod a thank you and scurry off before she can question me again. I hobble down the hall almost forgetting the instructions she gave me. This hospital is so different to our one, for starters all the official people are wearing white, not green, and there's various beeping noises coming from different room as I walk past. I almost walk straight past his room because I'm looking at everything else. There's a small nineteen on the wall next to the door and I look through the window. He's lying there with tubes and various other stringy things coming from him. He's a big guy but looks so pathetically tiny lying there, shocking pale too. I wonder if that's how I looked when I was knocked out. Emily's not there so I decided to take a seat opposite the door and wait.

"If I knew you were here I would have brought you tea too."

Emily. I slowly look at her and she takes a few tentative steps forward, her shoes causing a soft echo throughout the hall. It's the only thing I can hear against the thumping of my own heart and the blood rushing in my ears. "Really?" I ask.

"No. You don't deserve tea."

My gut suddenly tells me to go over and hold her but my brain is telling me to leave. I don't listen to it often, my gut is usually the thing I follow in most situations but right now I can tell my brain has the smarter option. But then I realize now that she's knows I'm here and has acknowledged me, I can't possibly run away.

"Fred what are you doing here? How did you even know about…what are you doing?"

I lick my lips and stand but don't move towards her. "I went to the hospital…because my hip was playing up and…they told me…" I look over to the room and Emily's eyes followed mine.

"They won't let me in." She says, her voice soft and weak. "So I've just been waiting." She looks so tired, probably hadn't been to sleep since it happened. Her hair's a wild mess and I had this great desire to run my fingers through it and feel the softness that I've missed so much. I suddenly found myself wishing I could reach out and touch her, perhaps comfort her somehow...but how could she want that from me after what I did?

"You're here alone?" I finally ask. "Where's your mum?"

"She went home to get some things, I said I would wait." She answers in a shaky voice and I can hear her trying to catch her breath, or trying to hold back the tears.

"You shouldn't be alone, where – " I was about to say where the bloody hell is your fiancé but I just couldn't force myself to. I knew if I did it would upset her, as well as me. "Where are your brothers?" I asked instead.

"Mum didn't want them here. Neither did I. I don't want to put them through this."

"So you're happy putting yourself through this?" I say a little too sharply. I can't help it, seeing her like this is like being punched in the chest repeatedly.

"No, I – ."She suddenly let out this noise and covered her mouth trying to supress the sob. I only managed to grab the cup of tea in time before it spilled out of her hand. "I'm sorry." She sniffled. "It's just, I'm so scared Fred. I don't want to lose my dad…I – I can't."

"I know it's scary." I tell her and place my hand gently on her arm, rubbing it slightly.

"It's happening all over again." She whispered. "First you, now…" Her voice broke with sudden emotion as she looked at me, unblinking.

"Do you still want your tea?" I ask her. When she shakes her head I drink it instead, draining the contents. Anything to stop my mouth from being so dry.

Then suddenly she almost slams into me, wrapping her arms around my torso and burying her face into my chest. The force of impact almost knocked me over and I have to steady myself as I instantly wrap my free arm around her, holding her tightly. I actually feel her hands that were pressed against my back, clench onto my clothes slightly and I'm suddenly copying the action with my own hand.

I'm not sure how long we're stood there. After a while I rest my chin on top of her head but she doesn't move back like I expected. "How are you?" she asks me.

I wasn't really expecting that and she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "Good. Yeah I'm good."

She pulls back for a second and looks up at me, her eyes slightly red. "You seem taller."

"It's cause I'm walking so straight now, hurts less."

She stares at me sadly for a second before dropping her gaze back down to my chest. "I'm glad you're better." She utters quietly. "I'm…I'm glad you're here too. Even if it is a little surprising."

"Yeah, me too."

She still doesn't pull away, in fact she nestles a little closer to me, if that's possible. "Fred. There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know" I say too quickly. I don't want to have this conversation but it seems inevitable. "Your brother let the cat out of the bag."

Emily doesn't move. Probably because she's terrified to look at me right now. "We don't have to do this Fred." She says quietly.

"Oh come on. If you're engaged to the guy you must know his name." I say. Emily chuckles slightly but it quickly stops. "Barry." She says quietly. "It's Barry."

Why did I suddenly have a very bad feeling? I mean, no…it wasn't. "Barry? As in..boy band Barry?" It's me who pulls away, my hands resting on her shoulder as I look at her. She shuffles uncomfortable from foot to foot but says nothing against the nickname I gave him, she only nods.

"Oh." That's all I can manage to say I'm in such a state of shock. "Well. Congratulations. I'm – I'm happy for you."

"Liar." She replied softly.

I'm about to reach for her again when I hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. I don't turn because Emily is already rushing past me and I instantly know who it is. When I look to them he's holding her in his arms, kissing her forehead and telling her how sorry he is for not getting there sooner.

He looks at me for a second, probably confused as to why I'm here but gives me a sort of nod that says 'I'll take it from here.' And I take it as my queue to leave, but not before placing a hand on Emily's back and softly saying. "He'll be ok."

She doesn't leave Barry's chest but she turns her head to me, mouthing a small thank you as the tears roll down her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

For a couple of days he was fine. Emily's dad woke up the morning after I had visited and was steadily improving over the next couple of days, then he suddenly had another heart attack. At least that's what Emily's letter said.

The crematorium was in the middle of nowhere and took me and George forever to find. As we walk into the reception I can tell just by looking that a majority of people there are muggles, huddled in small groups and all dressed in black. We ask someone if they are attending the Roth funeral just to make sure we're at the right place and he solemnly nods. No one's crying or looks like they have been, but they all seem to be on edge. There's a fair few people and most of them are middle aged. Going through the mentions. They talk quietly, shake hands, and I suddenly feel hopelessly out of depth. What am I even doing here? To pay respects to her dad, yes. But I know deep down that isn't it.

When we finally enter the coffin is up front, slightly raised with an array of flowers surrounding it. I see the letters spelling dad and I get this sudden ache in my stomach. Emily is up in the first row with her mother and Grandparents. Her younger brothers are standing either side of her and her arms are tightly wrapped around their shoulder. Her older brother is stood behind her. George and I decide to sit in the back where it's dark and where no one else is.

Then it starts. It begins with a hymn and there are addresses from several different people, including Emily's older brother. And there's this sudden heart stopping clank of machinery as these purple velvet curtains appear around the coffin and it slowly starts to slink backwards. As it does there's this terrible, terrible howl that I don't want to hear, and I can only just tell its Emily's voice. "Bloody hell." George mutters from next to me and gives me this grim, sad look. I look to the front and Emily is sobbing into her older brother's chest as he holds her. I sink down in my seat, suddenly able to handle hearing her like that.

When we finally get out into the sunshine people group around Emily and her family, hugging them. I want to go over and do the same but I don't see how I can. But Emily sees me and George drifting about on the edge of the group and comes to us, and thanks us for coming. She reaches up and hugs George first, gently kissing his cheek before she steps away from him. She stares at me for a moment before she steps in and holds me, and I tightly hold her back. It was much longer than it was with George; I feel her hands grip at my back as one of mine rubs hers, the other caressing the back of her neck. Her lips linger against my cheek before she pulls back and uses the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe her silent tears away.

Back at their home it wasn't much better, but everything suddenly feels lighter. People are talking about other things, anything except the day's events. George and I stand with our back to the wall and drinks in our hands trying to avoid conversation with people, luckily they seem to be avoiding us too. My gaze keeps drifting to Emily far too often. She has stopped crying by now but the evidence was still there in her red and puffy eyes. She's smiling as people talk to her and nodding politely. I don't even notice William and Henry until they are stood next to us.

"How are you guys?" I ask. Henry shrugs; you can see the obvious signs of crying on him. William is more sturdy, standing up straight and trying to act like it's not bothering him. "Wish this lot would sod off." He mutters quietly. I reach out and give his shoulder a squeeze, but he seems to ignore it. The boys decide to linger with us for a while; we tell them about someone new products we've come up with in some pathetic attempt to take their minds off it. Henry seems to perk up a bit hearing about it, and even William starts to join our conversation.

I wasn't expecting Emily's older brother to come over. John shows up behind his brothers, towering over both of them and even beating me and George a little bit in height. I had only met him twice before, and he gives me a nod and he ruffles henrys hair. "Some party huh?" he says sadly and tips back his glass. He looks like Emily and his younger brothers. Pale, black hair, handsome. Tall like his dad. "I'm john by the way, Eldest son." he extends a hand to George. "George. His twin." He points to me. "obviously."

John chuckles a little.

"How are you?" I ask. It's starting to sound old and I've only said it twice. John shrugs and looks over at his sister. "Not that bad but…Emily…She's not taking it well at all. She was always dad's little girl. And with what she went through the past year…" He goes for silent for a minute and averts his eyes from me. "and the fact Barry didn't even come."

"What?" I instantly ask. "He didn't?" I glance around and sure enough I don't see any sign of him. Come to think of it I didn't see him at the funeral either, but I wasn't exactly looking out for him.

"Said he had to work." John almost growls. "His fiancés dad dies and he can't get a day off work? Bloody hell, you came and you're not even dating anymore."

"I take it you're not fond of him then." George asks. I'm just glad he said what I was thinking.

"Well, No. Not really. He's a git but Emily insists he makes her happy." This time he looks at me. "But don't get me wrong, I still think you're a git for breaking her heart in the first place. But you're still less of a git than he is."

"Well what am I supposed to do about that?" I reply. I can't really help myself.

The three brothers and George look at me as if I'm an idiot. "Win her back, you twat." John hisses at me in a hushed tone.

"I have to agree." William added. "Plus dad liked you, he couldn't stand Barry. Called him Barney just to annoy him." He said with a slight smirk.

I look over at George who just shrugs. "I'm with them lot."

I angrily put my glass down and mutter to George that we're leaving before attempting to hurry through the crowd, only there's this shooting pain in my hip from standing too long. I only just get to the front door when I feel a hand on shoulder and I spin round expecting George, only Emily is staring up at me. "You're going?"

"Uh… I…I was just,"

"Without – saying goodbye?" Her voice cracks a little and I instantly feel like a git. "No. course not. I just needed some air, or something."

"I'll come with you; I need to get out of here for a bit."

I nod as I follow her out, glancing back at George who's smiling at me from our corner. When we get outside she doesn't make a move to go any further, she slinks down onto the steps that lead up to her house and I copy her movements, only with an added groan.

"You ok?"

I nodded as I straightened my leg out in front of me. "When I'm standing for a while it aches a bit. I'll be alright in a while."

This was ridiculous. I felt ridiculous. What did I expect? That she was going to move over and kiss me and tell me that she didn't want to be with that burk? She was looking at me so sadly, no…it wasn't sadness, it was pity. She pitied me because I was some poor guy in constant pain who still needed a walking stick to get around, although I had stupidly forgotton it today. I saw it at the hospital when her eyes flashed to my walking stick, and I was seeing it again now. I had seen it almost a year ago when I was laying in hospital. I realised that was the look I was so scared of getting off her every day, it hurt too much to have her pity me. I would prefer her to hate me than feel sorry for me.

It's a warm august day and the fact I'm wearing a black suit isn't helping how uncomfortable I feel. Emily's dressed all in black too. Tights, shoes, dress. As we sit there she slips her cardigan off and folds it neatly before placing it in her lap. I copy her as loosen my tie then remove my jacket, only I screw it up as I shove it into my lap.

"At least it's a nice day." I say in some pathetic attempt to make conversation. She looks up at the sky and nods. "My dad would have liked it. How blue it is." She tucks her hair behind her ear and I can see how glassy her eyes are.

I place my hand on her upper arm, gently rubbing my thumb against the newly exposed skin. "You alright?"

She sighs and nods. "Sick of crying but…I can't seem to stop. I know crying won't do me any good but…" She sighs again, heavily this time. "I'm just surprised I'm not dehydrated by now." my hand hasn't moved from her arm and I take note that she hasn't made any effort to get rid of it. "Barry's not even here." She suddenly says. "He's not even here to look after me."

"You don't need looking after." I tell her quietly.

"Everyone needs looking after sometimes. I know I'm too old for that but…my dad just died, I just want someone to look after me. I've been trying, I'm so sick of looking after everyone else. I know it sounds selfish, but when is it my turn?" She's not crying as she says this but I can tell she wants to. She looks so sad and sounds so helpless I think I might start.

"I'm here if you need me." I tell her, sincerely meaning every word. I slid my hand down to hers and grasp it in mine.

"Any time?" she asks.

"Any time. Day or night." Then I have the stupid idea of lifting it and kissing the back of her hand, forgetting for a moment that I'm not hers anymore. Except I am. When I look back to her, her hand suddenly tightens in mine she leans over and kisses me on the mouth. I don't respond because I'm so shocked by it, when she pulls back we watch each other for a moment and suddenly everything goes deathly quiet. "Thank you." She says and stands so I'm forced to slowly release her hand from mine. She disappears into house and I sit on the step and lick my lips. Yup. She tasted exactly how I remembered.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** So I'm kind of freaking out about this whole deleting stories thing so I decided to make a live journal just in case, so I'm going to post my stories there too. My stories aren't exactly pure so that's why I'm a bit worried. Here's the ...uh...thing - nymeriasnow**DOT**livejournal**DOT**com in case you lot want to continue reading them. I haven't added anything yet, just give me a couple of days. And seeing as this is my first ever LJ add me as a friend so I'm not a complete loner. _

_Also thank you for the lovely reviews I received in the last chapter, they made me smile so much._

* * *

The thumping on the door made me jolt from my sleep. I sat up, wishing that I was in a dream and the knocking wasn't really happening. Then I heard it again. "George! Door!" I yelled as rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. When there was no answer I groaned. He wasn't here, of course. He was at Katie's. He was always at Katie's. I forced myself out of bed wincing as I did. My whole body felt stiff and I just wanted to go back to sleep, when I saw that it was two in the morning that didn't help my mood much either. This day had been too long. The funeral had been exhausting, not only physically. I just wanted to sleep until I was thirty. "Whoever is behind that door is being hexed into the next century!" I called as I hobbled towards it.

"Fred?"

I froze. "Emily?"

"Yes…Fred...it's – it's me."

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She stood there staring at me, shivering in the cold night air as she wrapped her arms around herself, her wand resting in her hand. Emily was dressed in her funeral outfit. Only this time she was missing the tights and cardigan and her hair fell loose. She must have been freezing. "I'd like to come in, please. It's rather cold."

"Sure! Of course. Sorry." I smiled and stood aside but it still took her a few moments to eventually walk through the door way and out of the night air.

"I shouldn't be here," She suddenly said after a few moments. "I know…I'm just so… I couldn't sleep and…"

"So you decided to come wake me up instead?" I asked. Even though I had said it with a small smile she still looked up at, eyes wide. "Oh you're right. I'm sorry Fred I didn't think…I'm so sorry. I know it's late."

"Hey it's ok. Emily, I don't mind."

"You seemed so angry though…when you were…shouting." She quivered.

I shrugged. "Didn't realise it was you. Thought it might be Ron or something."

I watched her for a few moments before taking a seat on the sofa but she continued to hover, her eyes diverting from the floor to me ever so often.

"So…why are you here then?" I finally asked. "Not for the stimulating conversation I gather."

She half smiled. "I couldn't sleep. I was laying in bed and I just…couldn't. So I went to my mums room but she was asleep, and so were my brothers so I thought, I'd go for a walk. Try and tire myself out."

"And you ended up here?"

She nodded. "I ended up here. At…two in the morning." Emily laughed nervously. "I…I didn't wake up George too, did I?"

"He's not here. You only woke up me."

"I am sorry."

"Emily. It's fine, really. Please sit down you're making me nervous."

I was surprised when she nodded and took a seat on the sofa next to me but still hovering on the edge fully alert, like any second she was going to have to make a run for it. "I haven't slept properly since he died but…I don't feel tired. I know I look it but I don't…feel it." She then laughed and looked at me. "My dad he uh…when he woke up he told me off for not going home and sleeping. Can you believe that? He woke up and told me off. Of all things."

"My mum would be the same. Woman could be in a coma for twenty years and when she woke all she would do is tell us off." Emily laughed. Really proper laughed and I smiled too.

"I did what I was told though, went home. We all did. Then it was three in the morning when we got the call and we all rushed there but by….by the time we…" She sniffed and let out this deep shuddery breath. "It doesn't seem real. Not really. I don't know how to exist in a world where my dad doesn't. I mean…I didn't see him every day or – or talk to him every day…Just knowing he was always there. He was always there."

I didn't say anything as she spoke. I had this feeling that she hadn't spoken about this, like this, to any one since her dad died. And if she needed to rant and get it all of her chest then all I was going to do was sit here and listen like a good friend would.

"And I know muggles don't live as long as wizards." She continued. "But he was only fif – fifty eight. I thought he would get to see my kids, his grandkids and read them the same muggle fairy tales that he read to me when I was little, and they would have his nose or… something stupid like that." She paused for a second and turned to me. "I'm sorry. I know this is…this is probably boring. I just, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I sat up and slid next to her, a sudden shot of anger running through me. "Emily, it's not boring."

"But you're…you're not saying anything back. You're just staring at me!"

"Because you're talking and I'm listening. You need to talk and it's my job to sit here remain quiet and listen." She stared at me wide eyed, completely stunned, but I wasn't sure why. "Emily?"

"I tried talking…to Barry. But he said that I shouldn't because that would make me more upset, talking about it. And I shouldn't be that upset because it…it was just one…of those...things. My dad was a muggle and…these…these types of things happen all…the time. " Fat tears starting to roll down her cheeks and her voice broke. How she even managed to get those last words out I will never know. I could only grab her and pull her close as she sobbed... Long awful sobs that reminded me of the funeral and made me hold her tighter.

She cried, wailed into my chest but I didn't care. Emily was holding on to me so tightly it actually hurt, but I didn't care.

"He didn't even come to the funeral!" she suddenly cried. "He didn't…and….and you did! And I hate you for that!" She pulled away from me but I still held onto her, my hands firmly gripping onto her arms as the tears continued to pour. "I hate you for being there even after you hurt me so much. Because in my head I can think you're this complete and utter arse when I don't have to be around you, but you're not! You were even at the hospital before he was! And I didn't even tell you! You had to find out from Chloe…and you were still there before him...because he was too busy!" She was breathing so hard at this point I was terrified she might pass out right there and then.

I grabbed her face in my hands as I softly spoke to her. "Emily. Love you need to calm down! It's ok to cry about your dad but you're going to stop breathing or something if you keep at it like this. Please calm down."

"I'M NOT CRYING ABOUT MY DAD." She yelled back before standing and marching out of the room, a harsh slam of a door following shortly after. I just sat there, not sure if she wanted me to go after her or if I even should. She hadn't left, I could still hear faint crying coming from one of the rooms. I felt so angry, at her stupid…fiancé. Merlin I couldn't even think the word without feeling ill.

But mostly at myself.

It was a while before I forced myself to stand and go find her. The door to my bedroom was closed and I knocked gently. "Emily?" I opened the door and spotted her instantly, curled up on my bed hugging a pillow to her chest. I started to back out when I heard her voice.

"I'm not asleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better, actually." She sat up then, still clutching the pillow. "May I stay here tonight?"

"Course. You stay right there. I'll go in George's room."

"No!" she suddenly called. "No…I mean. With you in…this bed."

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound shocked and failing miserably. "Why?"

"Because you're a holder." She said with a soft smile. ""When we…uh, were asleep. You held me. Even when we fell asleep apart every time I woke up you were…always there. Holding me. And I….I just really want to be held. Please."

I watched her as she looked at me, waiting for my answer, and I finally nodded. I closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed, sliding in under the covers as she did the same. I wasn't sure how to go about this. She looked at me expectantly as I placed an arm over her and lay next to her. She rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic. It's more like you're sleeping on me."

"Well how do you want to go about this then?"

"You know how." She answered back rolling onto her side so she was facing away from me.

I smiled and move up to her, pressing my front to her back and wrapping an arm tightly around her. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow my clothes or something?" Why did I even suggest it? That was all I needed. Her wondering around in my t-shirts.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." She answered back. Thank merlin for that. "Are you sure you don't mind. I don't want to be a bother."

"I'm fine as long as you are. I promise. You must be tired anyway." I was. I was bloody exhausted. But she shook her head.

"No. but that's okay. You can sleep I just want to be held."

Her hand went up to mine, suddenly flinching back. "Cold?" I asked.

"A little." Then I heard her mutter "Cold hands. Warm heart." Then her hand was back, resting over mine and our fingers suddenly entwined together.

I nestled behind her, probably a little too close but I didn't care. Her hair smelt faintly of cinnamon and I inhaled deeply as I relaxed, her body doing the same. It wasn't long before I felt my eyelids start to sag but I didn't want to sleep, not when I had her right here. I couldn't tell if she was asleep and I wanted to speak but didn't quite know what to say. But then she moved, suddenly turning and burying her face into my neck and resting her arms against my chest, sleeping peacefully. 'Not tired' she said. Pft. What a lie.

As I closed my eyes I focused on how warn her breath felt against my neck. What I wasn't trying to focus on was how one of her legs had wrapped over mine, or how much I had missed having her in my arms like this. I moved for a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear and to look at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept, lips slightly parted and soft moans escaping her lips ever so often as she wriggled in her sleep. The pain from the day's events suddenly gone. I wrapped my arm back around her and pulled her close before I shut my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Two away from a hundred reviews. *squeals* You have no idea how much this excites me. Mainly because your reviews are so lovely and just make me want to update as soon as possible.

Also I apologize if I make mistakes. I don't have a beta and I do re-read about a thousand times but sometimes I just miss things.

* * *

Emily was still asleep when I awoke the night morning, her head resting on my shoulder and the length of her body pressed against mine as she breathed deep and even. She was so beautiful when she slept with her hair tousled and slightly parted lips. I couldn`t help myself. I reached my hand up to stroke the hair from her face before sliding my hand down, fingers brushing gently against her skin and stopping at her forearm. I had half expected her to be gone by the time I woke, but the fact she was still here sent a warn feeling spreading throughout my chest.

Last night, and right now, was the second most agonizing thing I'd experienced in my entire life, apart from having a bloody wall fall on me, that _was_ pretty painful. It had been a while since I had been with her and the fact she had kept wriggling against me while we had both slept didn't help at all. Even now I edged my hips away from her in case she woke up and sensed that I was half hard. I felt like such a pervert but I couldn't help it, my body was ignoring everything my brain was telling it to do. I froze when I felt her move; my hand that had been stroking her arm suddenly gripped it tightly. But she only buried her face into my shoulder and let out a long groan in her sleep. Sighing in relief I let my hand move again. Her skin felt so warm, amazingly soft.

Damn it.

I hated myself for wanting her so much. I hated myself for thinking about her when I was alone; imaging it was her touching me instead of my own pathetic hand.

_Damn. It._

I figured it would have died down. At least that's what I told myself. That if I ever did see her again it wouldn't make my chest clench and my heart race and make me sweat like some stupid teenager. George had attempted to take my mind of it, of course. When a pretty girl came into the shop he would always attempt to make me talk to them, but I just wasn't interested. If it wasn't Emily I didn't care. George had called it growth but had also told me it was my fault I was alone in the first place. He wasn't half wrong.

What her brother had said at the funeral suddenly popped into my mind. "Win her back." A few years ago I probably would have tried, seen it as a competition between me and Barry, I would have loved that. But I couldn't win her, I didn't want to. She wasn't a prize and I wasn't going to play some game with her. I was through with that. Right then and there I decided that as soon as she woke up I would ask her if she really loved Barry, if he made her really happy. If she said yes, without a hint of doubt, I wasn't going to get in the way of that. As miserable as I was without her, I'd rather just let her be happy with him, if that's what she really wanted.

I gently pulled myself away, removing myself from her grip. I yawned and sat on the edge of the bed running my fingers through my hair. Looking back at her I decided against waking her, If she was finally sleeping I was going to be the one to disturb her.

It took a few moments for me to stand and leave the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I went straight to the kitchen to make myself tea, not bothering to check if George was home. Then I heard the voice behind me. "Afternoon." I turned and saw him sat on the sofa, arching an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked and realised how dry my throat was.

"It's twelve thirty. Afternoon."

"Oh." How the bloody hell did I manage to sleep for so long?

"I, uh, came into wake you up when I got back, but then I noticed that you weren't alone."

"Right."

George had now moved off the sofa and to the other side of the counter, watching me as I made my drink.

"Can I help you?" I asked, only just slightly annoyed. He was standing there just staring at me, still wearing that damn smirk.

"Why is she here?" he enquired.

"Showed up last night." I shrugged.

"You liar."

"Bloody odd thing to lie about." I replied.

"Why is she sleeping in your bed, with you?"

I shrugged but he just continued to stare me down, so I finally responded. "Because…she didn't want to sleep alone, ok? What are you doing back here anyway?" although I didn't really care I was hoping to change the subject.

"Shower and change, then I'm going back." He grinned. "But I still don't understand why she's here."

I sighed. Subject not changed. "Because yesterday was her dad's funeral and she was having a really hard time?"

"But. Why. Is. She. HERE?"

"George, just…shut up. Ok?" I turned so he was forced to look at my back. The last thing I wanted was to get into a big discussion with him. George must have read my mind because he let out a small huff before disappearing into his bedroom.

Before he left George informed that he wouldn't be back tonight, just in case, so I glared at him as he waved and leaves the apartment.

Even though we had decided to keep the shop shut for the day I spent the rest of the day down there anyway, catching up on paperwork, hiding in case she wakes up. I still go upstairs though, every few hours or so. Just to check in on her. When I do she's still asleep and I quickly disappear back downstairs.

It wasn't until late in the evening when I peak my head around the door that's she's starting to stir. She wriggled under the covers and slowly opens her eyes, yawning heavily. I consider leaving instead of just hovering in the bloody doorway, but she sits up, crossing her legs and brushing her hair behind her ears. She rubbed her eyes before lazily looking at me, smiling when she does. "Good - morning." She says, yawning between the words. I smile at her and walk over to the window, pulling the curtain back. "It was. Several hours ago."

Her eyes go wide for a brief moment when she sees the dark blue of the sky. "I was asleep **all **day?

"I would have woken you earlier but I didn't know…if I should."

"Thank you for not. I feel better now that I've slept."

"Good. I'm glad. You look better…uh…rested."

"Rested." She mutters, smiling. "I feel disgusting though." She combs her hair with her fingers, grimacing as she does. "And hungry actually. I should probably go home."

"I can make you something to eat while you have a bath." I say instantly and so quickly it pretty much comes out as one incredibly long word. Ok. Fine. So I don't want her to leave. I haven't t asked her about Barry yet because I can't find enough nerve to. Emily shuffles on the bed for a moment and tucks the loose strands of hair that have fallen back behind her ears. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

She gets out from under the covers and stands, taking a few tentative steps towards me. "Everything still in the same place?" She asks. I nod and she smiles shyly at me before turning to make her way to the bathroom.

I go to the kitchen and start to search for something to make, I'm not exactly a culinary expert but I can still make basic stuff. Eggs. Scrambled eggs! I can probably do that without completely burring it. Wrong. I end up burning the toast.

I'm almost done when she appears, her skin still flushed from the hot water but her hair is now wavy and her clothes appeared to have been cleaned as well. She places her wand on the table as she takes a seat and I bring over a plate. "It's just eggs." I shrug as I set the plate down, but she looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you. It looks good."

I feel a small stab of triumph as I sit opposite and start on my own meal. I watch her as she pushes the egg of the toast and starts eating that first, gently nibbling at the edges even though I burnt it a little. She looks up at me and swallows. "Thank you again, Fred."

"It's burnt toast and egg." I shrug.

"Not that. For letting me stay here. Even though I shouldn't be sleeping in bed with a man while I'm engaged. It's unseemly." She chuckles.

"We could have been doing a lot worse." I reply, swallowing hard when I hear my comment out loud. She stares at me for a few seconds before lowering her gaze back to her eggs. "Besides," I continue, I can't seem to shut up. "You're the one who kissed me while you're…engaged."

Her head shot back up. "I…I most certainly did not."

"Yeah, you did."

"Last night? No…no I didn't. We didn't…kiss. I don't…recall us,"

"Not last night. It was yesterday though, at the – uh – at the wake."

"Oh" Her gaze lowers and she pushes around the egg with her fork. "I completely forgot about that." She remarks softly and her brows furrow together in confusion. "But you didn't kiss back."

I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting 'well it wasn't that sort of kiss', not that I didn't kiss back! "You didn't give me time to." I reply after what seems like an eternity.

"So…you would of?"

"No...I mean yes…I… I…would of if you wanted…me…to…" Smooth.

"Would _you_ have wanted to?"

"Of course I would but that…that's not the point. I mean, I… "I didn't know what so say so I quickly shoved a large amount of egg into my mouth, chewing on it slowly. Emily has stopped eating; she was now staring down at her hands instead. I swallowed my mouthful hard. As soon as I do she suddenly stands and starts to clear the plates, I move to help but she holds up her hand. "I can wash up Fred. You made it."

I sit there as she works, washing up by hand rather slowly. I guess neither of us know what to say to each other and I realise I should probably ask her now instead of just letting this drag on.

"Does he…make you happy?"

"Yes." She replied instantly, although there was a slight tremble and she suddenly started to scrub harder.

"Really happy? As happy as anyone could possibly be?"

It took her longer to answer this time. "Yes." She trembled again. As long as the tremble remained there, I wasn't going to leave it at that.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring." I point out.

She almost drops the plate but manages to save it just in time and sets it down on the side, hands quivering slightly. "I don't really feel like wearing it all the time." She shrugs. "Doesn't mean that he doesn't make me happy."

As she speaks I stand and slowly walk up behind her. She's obviously noticed because her body suddenly tenses and her movements become slower.

"Did I make you happy?" I asked.

She stops what she's doing and grabs a tea towel to dry her hands, but as she speaks she still doesn't dare turn around. "Of course you did, Fred."

I bring my hand to her shoulder, squeezing it gently before running my hand down her back in a slow graceful movement. She shivers slightly and turns to me and I feel my heart swell, until she continued. "But you broke my heart. I sat by you in that hospital every day while you were out. At the battle I cried over your body because I thought you were….I thought you were dead. I sat there and rambled complete and utter nonsense to try and wake you up because I was so terrified I would never get to hear your voice or…hear your laugh. See you smile." A tear rolls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. "Then you wake up and you just…" Her voice had turned thick with tears and she folded her arms together tightly across her stomach. "I should be angry at you. You ended our relationship for no good reason."

"I had a rea,"

"No! No you didn't!" She cuts me off and stabs a finger in my chest. "Not a good one. I mean look at you, it's been a little over a year and you're up and walking and you're fine."

"It wasn't easy." I tell her, trying to hold back the anger I could feel building at the memory, the stupid fucking memory of all those months of pain. "I'm not fine though, I'm still in pain, I can't bloody walk straight, I can't run!"

"But you're alive!" She almost screams at me."That's...that's all that matters." Her voice goes so quiet so quickly I very nearly don't hear her. "I shouldn't allow you to worm your way back in so easily. How on earth do you manage to do that?"

"You let him worm his way back in." I say while trying to keep the venom out of my voice. I fail.

"You can say his name, you know."

"I don't want to."

Just one look from her and all my anger vanishes. I could feel the twitch in her hand as she wraps it ever so gracefully around my wrist. Her touch is warm against mine and I hate myself when I feel a sudden surge of lust burn through me. I'm wondering if she can feel it too.

"I miss you."

She shakes her head but doesn't break our locked gaze. "Fred..."

"Do you miss me?"

"Don't."

"Do you still love me?"

This time she diverts her eyes to the ground. I cup her chin in my hand, forcing it up so she has no choice but to look at me. "Do you still love me?" I repeat. She takes in this sharp breath as soon as I ask again, like someone is punching her in the gut.

"Fred I…I need to go" She slips past me and hurriedly picks up her wand before making for my room again. I follow and find her sat on the end of my bed, slipping her shoes on.

"Emily you have to talk to me."

She suddenly seems so tired again, like she has no energy to do anything. "I can't. Please Fred, don't do this to me. I should…I have to be angry at you…"

"You're the one who came here." I tell her gently.

"I know!" she cries back and pushes herself up from the bed. "But you came to the hospital first! You sent me all those letters!"

"You did get my letters then?" There had been letters, so many at first. One a week if I remember correctly, but then after a few months I just gave up. She looked away, guilty as anything so I carry on. "Did your dad ever give you a letter from me? The first one?"

She nods.

"And?"

"I didn't open it." She uttered softly. "Any of them actually. I couldn't. I didn't want to know what you wrote…so…I tore them up and threw them away."

"You didn't even….but…didn't you think I deserved that much? Just reading my letter?"

"Don't you dare!" she cried. "How could you possible say that? Deserve that much? Fred, when you showed up at the hospital I should have kicked you out then and there. I knew it would be nothing but trouble. And my dad, he should of _never_ have agreed to give me that letter. What did you expect? That I would read whatever rubbish you wrote, forgive you, and then come running back into your arms?"

"No! I just…It doesn't matter anyway. I suppose by this time you were already shacked up with Barry though. Hope I would find," suddenly she's right in front of me and her hand is clamping over my mouth. I freeze. The silence between us starts to stretch as neither of us move or talk, building until it felt unbearable. "Don't say something you'll regret. Ok? I don't want you to say something you'll regret because you're very prone to that." I don't move. I don't speak. Mainly because I can't. "I'm sorry for saying what I did. It probably wasn't rubbish, what you wrote. You have to understand I was really hurt, and you promised me you would never hurt me." Her eyes are glistening; she's trying to hold back the tears. She's probably gotten rather good at that lately.

I sadly nod; trying to show that I understand what she just said, and also that I won't say another word about it which is a rather hard task to manage, considering. Still Emily doesn't move her hand. I bring my own up to move the hair from her face and she smiles softly at me. Only then does she slowly lower it, forcing it to rest against my chest. She's watching me carefully, waiting for my next move but I'm just standing there staring at her like an idiot. Her eyes are huge, full of anticipation. That gorgeous light blue that I loved so much suddenly seems darker. "I want to be your friend, Fred. I really do."

I sigh and bring my hands up to her forearms, clasping them gently. "I don't think I can have you as just a friend, Em. Every time I'd see you with him, it would kill me. And I know that sounds selfish but…I wouldn't be able to take it."

"You'll meet someone."

I shake my head.

"Fred, of course you will. You never had any trouble before. Why would you now?"

"Because they're not you."

She's quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say after my confession. "That's rather cheesy, wouldn't you agree?" She smiles and I force myself to as well. I don't really feel like smiling. "Isn't that a good thing though? That they won't be like me? No one moaning at you or arguing with you all the time…or at least a lot less."

"No. Not a good thing. Never."

Her smiles disappears at my answer. I bring my hand up to cup her jaw, my thumb gently moves across her cheek where a light blush has risen, looking utterly lovely against her skin. "I know I shouldn't ask but…can you forgive me? Even though I know I don't deserve it. But I couldn't have you hate me for the rest of my life. Not being able to have you _and_ have you hate me. I couldn't stand it."

"I don't hate you." She answers tenderly. "I was hurt and I tried…but I can't hate you." I see her bottom lip tremble and I unconsciously brush my thumb against it. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop myself.

"Just tell me what you want, Emily. I'll do anything you want as long as you tell me what it is."

"I don't know what I want."

"Do you want Barry?" I ask.

At first she narrows her eyes at me; even opens her mouth to speak…but nothing comes out, as if someone has their hand wrapped around her throat and she's not allowed to make a sound.

Then I ask the obvious question. Well I have to ask it, don't I?

"Do you want me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**"_Do you want me?" _**

I'm terrified as I ask it, I can feel myself shaking with fear as my grip on her arms stiffens, my eyes don't falter from her wide ones.

"That's such a silly question." She remarks. Right then she looks frightened. It's the same look from the night of the battle, when I kissed her for what I thought could potentially be the last time, and it almost was. Yet when the word "yes" escaped from her lips I knew that as much as it scared her…she meant it.

"What's that?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. I just want to hear it again. I want to hear it a thousand times over.

"Yes." She says again. "I do want you."

I want to kiss her so much I'm certain I might pass out from the sheer pressure of it. She's waiting for me to do something, anything…"I want to kiss you right now." I tell her. I have no idea why telling her seems like a good idea, maybe because I'm too scared to actually do it. "Merlin, I've really missed kissing you but I'm not sure if…I…should…"

"I want to kiss you, too." she replies instantly.

I feel my stomach jump up at her words. She doesn't seem scared anymore; in fact she's smiling lovingly at me.

"But I'm not sure if I should either…" As she trails off she looks past my shoulder, spotting something behind me. Emily brushes past me. I realise she's noticed a sickle and picks it up, turning it over in her hand. "We could leave it up to fate, I suppose."

"You're going to leave the decision to kiss me….on a coin toss?

"Unless you're going to do something about it?"

As much as I'd like to, my brain is telling me that I'm idiot for wanting it. That I shouldn't be allowed to want it. "Well, I haven't got any better options."

"Heads or Dragons?"

"Dragons, we kiss. Heads, we don't."

She nods in agreement and flips the coin up, catching it expertly in her hand.

"Well?"

She peeks into her hand, and then slowly, looks up at me.

"Come on Em, What's it say?"

She licks her lips and moves up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against mine. "Dragons." She whispers as she gently, insistently, pulls me down by my shirt until our lips meet in a hard kiss. I twined my hands around her neck, pulling her closer, deeper. I feel the hand that had dragged me towards her moments ago grip at my shirt, her fingers digging into my chest. I tilt her head back and lean down to kiss the hollow of her throat. She inhales sharply and I hear the coin drop to the floor. I can feel her pulse under my lips racing and my grip on her suddenly tightens. I kiss along her throat, her jaw, and the sensitive spot under her ear that always made her moan. Emily pulls back from me and watches me for a moment, her eyes dark and her breath quickened.

"What was that for?" She asks breathlessly. I shrug and brush the hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "I've just really missed doing that. But you can punch me now if you really want to."

Thankfully, she doesn't. She's still wrapped in my arms and I squeeze her gently, afraid that any second she's going to pull herself from my grasp and I won't be able to feel her anymore. Both her hands are now pressed against my chest. I'm ready for her to push me away. I can see it in her face, the guilt, and I know if she did push me away I wouldn't say a word to stop her. Instead she leans up again and kisses me softly. I'm immediately drawn in. This time I feel her warm tongue slide against mine, her teeth catching at my bottom lip and I groan deep from my chest.

Then she suddenly jerks away. "Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit!"

"I liked it too."

"That's not funny, Fred." She replies, gloomily.

"I didn't say it was."

She backs away from me and brings her hands up against her eyes, trying to force back the tears. "Dammit!" She cries as stomps her foot and lets out a small sob.

"Emily," I move towards her, gently taking a hold of her wrists and forcing her hands away from her face. "Emily, it's ok."

"No. No it's not." She answers back. "It's not ok! I kissed you when I shouldn't have!"

"You flipped a coin!"

"You know as well as I do if it was heads it's wouldn't of stop either of us!"

I know it's true, so I don't say anything.

"I shouldn't be kissing you and sharing a bed with you when I am engaged to someone else!"

"Someone who cheated on you!"

"That doesn't make it ok!" she cries. "That never makes it ok! Just because someone does that to you doesn't mean you get to do that to them! It doesn't work like that! I shouldn't be sucked in by your stupid face and stupid smile and lovely ey…" She trails off when she sees me smiling at her. Emily narrows her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. This isn't ok."

"I know that. So what are we going to do about it?"

She shrugs and lets out a heavy sigh. "Hide our feelings? Squash them down until they are so minute that we can hardly feel them anymore?"

"You know neither of us can do that."

"It's an option."

"Well….yes, it is an option. A bad one. Or…You could just tell Barry that you don't love him?"

Instead of answering she sits down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes, which means it is a possible option."

"Fred. Don't."

"Well you don't.

"How could you possibly know that? You're not in my head."

I kneel down in front of her, gripping her thighs with my hands as I look up at her to speak. "You're right. I'm not. So tell me then if you do or not. I asked you if he made you happy and you said yes, I know you were lying. I can always tell. So look me dead in the eyes now and tell me that you love him and I won't say another word on it."

She looks away from me and shakes her head, looking so guilty I thought she might burst into tears. "I thought that maybe I shouldn't love him…but then I realised I should try…that I could love him if I really tried. And I know we've only been engaged for two months but…I can't do it. I can't make myself fall in love with him," she smiles sadly as she looks down at me. "Probably because I still love you. You're not that easy to get over…as much I tried." "Neither are you." I can't stop staring at her. Her flushed cheeks and wild hair. I'm fighting every urge I have to kiss her again.

"I'm such an awful person. I shouldn't of said yes when he asked me to marry him but…gods I'm so horrible."

"No you're not. Everyone does crappy stuff sometimes…doesn't mean you're a horrible person."

"But I just used him so I wouldn't get hurt again. I wasn't with him to get back at you or hurt you…but I did try and use him to get over you. Maybe that's worst."

"Hey." I cup her chin in my hand and force her to look at me. "You tried to love him. You just told me that. But when you can't love someone you just can't. Some people don't go together, they don't belong together. You two didn't belong together that's all. Just be glad you realised that before you married him and had a bunch of kids, then one day you bring them to my shop and we suddenly re-connect after – oh – let's say – twelve years of utter misery apart. And despite our best efforts we end up in some torrid love affair which then results in you leaving Barry and finally getting together with me. You just saved us about fourteen years of heartache."

"You've thought about this haven't you?"

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice."

"Why do you think my torrid love affair would be with you?

"Because I'm certain that from that moment I dropped the slime on you we were destined to annoy each other for the rest of our lives."

"Annoy…each other?"

"Fine. I was destined to annoy you for the rest of our lives."

"That's not very romantic."

"No." I sigh. "I suppose it's not." I'm still kneeling in front of her, not daring to move from my spot. One of her hands had found its way to mine, embracing it gently, our fingering twining together "Did you really not think your engagement wouldn't hurt me? Especially when you're engaged to someone who did something a lot worse than I ever did?"

"I just told you that I never did it to hurt you. That was never my intention. So if I did…I'm…I'm sorry." She replied, weakly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Probably. I just…I couldn't bear to face you I suppose. Maybe after I was married with three kids…God this is awful." She groans, falling back with a light thump.

"Thanks very much." I murmur, forcing my eyes to the floor and not towards her slightly parted legs.

"I wish I could sleep for a thousand years." Emily twists around and presses her face into the bed, whilst covering her head with her arm. I take that as my cue to push myself up and sit next to her. "You just going to hide in my room forever?"

"Yes." She replies into the bedspread.

"Well, you can stay another night if you want to. Do – do you want to stay another night?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

I lean back on one arm and forced her arm away from her face "Why not?"

She doesn't answer my question, instead choosing to ask me one. "Do you – want me?"

I pretend to think about it. "No. Not really." I tell her.

"What?"

"Well ask a stupid question," I sigh, but still look over at her and smile. "Of course I bloody want you."

She's so close to me, pressed so closely against my side that I'm certain I can feel the heat coming off her. "I shouldn't be doing this." She tells me. "I shouldn't do this to Barry. Coming here was the worst thing I could possibly do right now."

"Wait. Is that why you reckon staying here is a bad idea. That if you stay here…something might happen?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Would it?"

"Maybe. As much as I would love to continue kissing you right now I'm certain that if I did it would lead to much – naughtier - things."

"Naughtier." She repeats, giggling slightly. "Would you…though?"

"What?"

"If I asked you to make love to me, would you?"

I swallowed and tilted my gaze towards her. "If that's what you wanted. If you asked me…yes I would."

"So you're mine to command?" She chuckles again.

"Whatever my lady wants." I smirk back.

"Would you want it?"

"You're asking an awful lot of stupid questions tonight, you know that?"

"Yes." She simply said.

"Well to answer you're stupid question. Yes, I would very much want to. But you do know if we did, you would hate yourself after. You would regret it."

"I wouldn't." She's determined when she says it but even she couldn't deny the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, you would. Because it means that you cheated on Barry. You probably hate yourself a little for kissing me, aren't you?"

"I'm disappointed in myself but I don't hate myself for it"

"You should be disappointed in the coin, I suppose." I tell her.

She smiles, weakly. "I don't regret kissing you."

"Me neither."

"Maybe I'm just a helpless slave to passion."

"You and me both."

I feel her hand against mine and I instantly twine our fingers together.

"My parents…" She pauses for a second, like it's all suddenly flooding back. What yesterday was, what happened. As if for a while we had escaped from reality. "My mum…She'll be wondering where I am. Probably sent out a search party by now."

"I should have sent her an owl or something… I didn't think. Maybe you should go." I tell her. "You staying here…you were right, it is a terrible idea. Not one of my best and I've had some pretty crummy ones."

"Terrible. The worst idea someone's ever had…in…fact." Her voice drifts off as my hand reaches the curve of her waist, settling there.

"My thoughts right now aren't exactly pure." I confess.

"When are they?" She whispered.

I really wish I had more self-control around her. I don't even think about not doing it. My hand is just moving of its own bloody accord, down the curve of her bum, squeezing it gently, and then lower…so lower that it's resting at the back of her thigh and I've had to push myself up so I'm hovering over her slightly.

"Fred…"

"I know I shouldn't be doing that." I reply. "It's just… I suppose I've missed it. That's all. Do you want me to stop?"

She looks at me, really thinking about it, and then shakes her head. "No. I don't."

I squeeze it a little harder this time and her eyes flicker close. "You've missed my thigh, huh?" she breathes.

"Thighs, legs…you….yes. Truth be told I don't even know if I can do it."

Her eyes open. "Do what?"

"It. Have…sex. I haven't been with anyone since you so I don't know if I can. I know I can…salute to attention and all that, when I'm by myself I – can" She arches an eyebrow and smiles. I feel like I should be embarrassed but I'm not, I never am with her. "But…actual sex….don't know about that yet."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I nod.

"well, Barry and I..."

Oh bloody hell, Emily and Barry. I'm suddenly picturing them together and wishing my mind wouldn't. He's on top of her writhing against her while she moans in exquisite pleasure. Them touching. Them kissing. In my brain they are suddenly having the best sex two people could ever possibly have and it's making me feel sick.

"We haven't – not yet. Or…well,"

I'm snapped from my thoughts. Thank Merlin. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Barry and I haven't had sex." She confessed.

"But, you're engaged to him."

"Some people do wait until they're married to have sex, you know. That's what we…well…I, decided. He wasn't exactly thrilled."

I bloody was.

"It's just…whenever he tried to, we tried. It just felt odd. With you it was so, I don't know…"

"Natural?"

She nods. "Yeah. I didn't even need to think about it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you said yes when he asked you to marry him?"

My hand has now slipped back to her waist as she thinks. She chews on her bottom lip, obviously not wanting to talk about it but she suddenly does. "I wasn't going to at first…I was scared he would break my heart just like you did. Then I remembered, that, well he had bloody cheated on me didn't he?…but it hadn't hurt. I remembered him telling me that he had sex with someone else and I didn't feel angry or sad, just annoyed. So I thought at least then if he left me or slept with another person again it wouldn't hurt so much. And... I know that, well what happened between me and you wasn't the worst thing that could ever happen relationship wise, but it still hurt none the less. I don't know. To be honest I feel like I've gone through enough heartache for a while right now. I need to talk to him about it, and that's a conversation I really don't want to have."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm not sure. I know I have to break it off. I've wanted to but then he proposed and it just became so much more confusing. But what happened with my dad….he wasn't there for me and…I can't be there for him. Even if he was kind of a jerk to me he still deserves to be with someone who makes him happy, and who he can make happy. Maybe I'll just say that."

"That sounds good. He can't hate you for that."

"I hate myself for it." She mumbles. Emily suddenly starts to move up onto her elbows so our faces are inches apart, our bodies now pressed against one another. "I do, actually, have to go now."

"Right. Yeah."

I climb off and sit at the edge of the bed as she slowly pushes herself to join me, slipping her shoes back on that fell off during our talk.

"So what happens now then?" I ask.

"Well, I'll go home, probably get yelled at,"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. I'll go see him tomorrow, talk to him and then,"

"Then?"

My hand unconsciously went to her thigh again; I must have squeezed it too hard because her hand was suddenly over mine.

"I need some time to think." She admits. "I will end it with Barry but...my dad just died…and I don't think I'm going to be much fun for a while."

"Oh I don't care about that. You could be miserable and crying every day, I would quite happily sit there while you cry and look after you."

She looks at me and smiles gently but I can see the pain along with it. "I know you would. But...I'm just going through so much pain right now and…maybe I need to just be alone and think." Does that mean she wasn't sure if she wanted me? She must have read my mind because she suddenly starts talking again. "I know I want you Fred. I know I love you. I do. But I need to be there for my mum and my brothers right now."

"I understand."

"You don't have to sit around and wait for me if you don't want to. I'll understand."

I brush the hair from her eyes and smile. "I'll wait. I'll happily wait….I get that you don't want to do the whole relationship thing right now but how about the friend thing? If you need me I'm here…just to talk or whatever. If you need a quick joke I'm always on hand."

She moves over and kisses my cheek softly. "Thank you. I'd like that. And I promise as soon as I'm ready I'll tell you."

"And you'll let me know how it goes with Barry? As much as it pleases me that you're dumping him I can't help but feel a little guilty."

"It's not because of you Fred."

I quirk an eyebrow.

"Ok. It is. A little. But I should have broken it up before it got to this point, I shouldn't have even started it. When he came and asked me for that drink I should have said no but…I couldn't think of a good reason."

'Burk' I muttered under my breath and received a quick nudge in the shoulder. "I meant him!" I tell her and she smiles shyly at me.

As she stands I move as well but she's already shaking her head. "I can show myself out. You stay here."

"It's fine. I can show you to my front door."

"No." she sternly says and prods me in the shoulder. "Stay. I'm afraid if you stand up I'll want to kiss you again."

"All the more reason for me to."

She's already backing away from me, wand in hand as she slowly edges for the door. "Try anything, and I'll turn you into a toad."

I raise my hands in defeat and stay glued to the bed. "You'll write? Come and see me?"

"I promise." She replies quietly with a small smile and even though I don't want her to, she leaves.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wrote about five different versions of this, some where they sleep together and obviously others where they don't. Still not even sure if I'm fully happy with this chapter. I decided it's probably best for them to take the high ground even when writing the low one is so much fun. So maybe in a few chapters..._


	28. Chapter 28

'**Emily, what happened with Barry? You said you would write. - Fred '**

It was three days later when I wrote to her; thankfully I didn't have to wait long for a reply as the owl flew through the window during our lunch break.

'_**I haven't spoken with him yet. I went to his home the next day but his mother said he had to go away for some business thing. As soon as he returns I'll speak to him then, I promise. I want to get it over with but I'd rather do this thing face to face than by letter. **_

_**Emily x'**_

Four more days past before I received anything else. I was laid out on the sofa reading the newspaper when this bloody owl flew in through the window dropping a note in my lap before disappearing straight out of it again. I tore it open and quickly skimmed over the words. _'Come here, now.'_

There's no name but then again who else could it be? I suddenly worried and I'm immediately on my feet and dis-apparating to the spot near her home, walking as fast as I can without the help of my walking stick. I knock too hard on the door, my anxiety taking over. This is taken too long. I go to knock again but as soon as I do the door opens and she's stood there, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looks at me. "Fred…what are you doing here?" She's not in her usual attire, opting for a long sleeve white top with denim shorts instead of her usual floaty skirts. I move to her, pulling her into a hug and clamping her against my chest. "Uh…Fred?"

"You spoke to him then?" I mummer against her hair.

She pulls away from and closes the door behind us, turning sharply back to me. "How…how did…I was just about to write to you."

"I got your note…wait, what?"

"What note?"

"You didn't write?"

"Fred, what note?"

I pull it out of my jeans and hand it to her, her eyes skim quickly over it but she looks more confused than ever. "Fred, this isn't my hand writing."

"What?"

"Look at it. It's not mine!"

I read it again and notice that she's right. Even though it similar it's slightly off centre, the loops are too big. "Well who the bloody hell is sending me notes disguised as you then?"

"It's not even signed! This could be anyone! Are you sure no one else would be writing to you?"

I shrug as I stare down at the note. Then there's another knock at the door, harder and louder than mine was.

"Oh for goodness sake" Emily's groans as she goes to answer it.

The next thing I hear is yelling. "I bloody knew it was because of him!" I look up and Barry is storming towards me, looking fit to burst. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

I take a step back away from him. He's red in the face and I'm sure for a second I saw him frothing at the mouth.

"You have no right to come into my home shouting at me like this!" Emily yells at him but he doesn't even bother to turn to her, he's still burning holes into me.

"She's lied to me this morning." He says directly to me, his voice low and cold. "She said it wasn't about you, I asked her directly if it was and she looked me in the face and said it wasn't! I knew it, ever since the hospital I knew she was fucking about with you behind my back."

"No, she wasn't." I tell him, trying to remain calm, trying not to raise my voice at the stupid little prick.

"Barry it wasn't about him. It was about us. And I would never do that to you. You know I wouldn't."

"Oh shut up you stupid whore!" He spits at her.

I clench my jaw and feel my hand curl into a fist..."Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"You can fuck off as well."

"You have ten seconds to get out of her house or I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." He hisses back. "Can't believe she was fucking a cripple like you, can you ever get it up?"

Emily is suddenly in front of me; obviously realising I'm seconds away from knocking his lights out. Her hands on my chest are the only thing stopping me right now. "Fred please, don't get angry. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispers, she looks terrified as she tilts her head up to me.

"I'm not surprised that a pathetic cunt like you would go back to him."

I don't hear the rest; all I feel is white rage. As soon as the next sentence slipped from his mouth I'm pushing Emily aside and my fist is coming into contact with his face.

"Fred! No!" Emily cries, pulling me back as I lunge for him again. "Fred, please! Don't!"

Barry's now leaning over, groaning as he wipes the blood away from his mouth. I'm ready to lunge again, tackle him down and beat the crap out of him, but I hear Emily's voice in my ear. "Fred, don't." She begs, I can hear the tears in her voice as she grips the back of my shirt, tugging me away from her ex fiancé.

I follow her movements, stepping back and unclenching my fist as the adrenaline leaves my body and the pain reaches my knuckles. "You should go." I spit at him, breathing heavily as I attempt to calm my rage.

He stands straight now, licking the blood from his lip as he sneers at me. "If you want a fight Weasley, I'll give you one…"

"No one is fighting!" Emily cries. "Barry, just go home!"

It was too late, he was already swinging at me and I could feel the full force of his fist coming into contact with my nose. "No! No no!" Emily yells. "Stop it, stop being so childish!" But it's not working, I'm too wound up, all I want to do is beat the shit out of him. He runs at me and I step aside but I can't avoid the collision completely and we both land on the floor, fists been thrown at each other. Emily's yelling, begging us both to stop but neither of us listens. I soon gained the upper hand by rolling on top of him, punching his face hard and hearing a loud crack which I'm sure was from me and not him.

The next thing I know I hear Emily yell and me and Barry are being forced apart, both of us slamming against either wall in the hallway, causing the pictures on the walls to rattle out of place. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She finally screamed, looking at both of us as if we're a pair of five year olds and not bloody adults.

Emily immediately rushed over to me, holding my face in her hands as she studied the damage. "Are you ok?" her voice is barely a whisper.

"No," I honestly say. My hand hurts and I felt like I just took a bludger bat to the face not his hand. "But I think you should go fix up Barry first." I tell her. Emily furrows her brows, confused as she stares at me. "So he can leave." I add.

"You really want me to fix him up?"

"No." I mutter. "But we can't let him go back to his boy band all ugly now, can we?"

She doesn't smile, just turns and looks over at him. But he's shakes his head. "I don't need your help." He spits at her.

"I told you. Don't talk to her like that." I tell him, keeping my voice low, my breathing starting to steady out. "You shouldn't of come here and you shouldn't of wrote to me either."

"You came running when you thought it was her!"

"Because I thought something was wrong! Because I care about her and she's my….friend. I think you're more annoyed about your ego being hurt than your bloody feelings!"

He looks at me, shooting an angry glare, but he doesn't say anything back.

Emily swallows hard, like she's trying to hold back her anger. When she does speak her voice is quiet and still, like she's telling off a child. "If you don't want my help then leave. Now."

With one final glance between the both of us he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Emily doesn't say anything as she quickly stands and runs into the kitchen. I'm about to get up too but she's already back and kneeling beside me. "Ice." She says quietly, as she shows me the bulging tea towel... "What hurts?"

"My nose." I mumble. "My hand."

She gently presses the ice to my face and I groan at the contact. "It's broken." She tells me. "Because you got punched in the face. Because you had a fight. Because you're really freaking stupid!"

"Freaking?" I mumble and she presses the ice harder against my face while I involuntarily groan again.

"Do you want me to fix it?"

"Please." I say quietly. She taps my nose with her wand and I feel it click back into place. I grunt this time and reach up to grab it, but her hand is stopping mine and she's pressing the ice gently against my face again.

"That was really stupid."

"You heard what he called you."

"Yeah, I did." She sighs as she holds the ice harder against the bridge of my nose. "Did you hurt your leg? Or your hip?"

"No. My face took most of the damage." I lick my bottom lip and I can taste blood. "Did I cut my lip as well?"

"That's from your nose." She informs me, and then I feel her sleeve moving across my lips, removing the traces of blood.

"You'll ruin your top."

"I'll get it out." She shrugs as she moved the ice away from my face and now places it on my swollen knuckles. I look down and see the blood on her hands, drops and specks on her white top already turning a murky brown.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"Just my hand, think the knuckle might be broken."

"I doubt it, you're not that strong."

"Come on, beater for six years. I'm pretty strong."

She ran her fingers over my hand, pressing down on the knuckle in question. When I wince she smiles and shakes her head, "It's not broken, you just hurt it."

"You sure?"

"About ninety percent, yes."

"You going to kiss it better?" I ask with a small smirk.

She brings my hand up and places a gentle kiss on each of my knuckles before placing the ice back. "Better?" She asks. I suddenly smile, the memory of the first time she kissed me flooding back into my mind. "Seems like I'm always taking beatings for your family."

"If you hadn't of hit Barry this probably would have never happened. What is it with men and violence? Was does everything always lead to punching?"

"No it doesn't!"

"I remember when George and you were kicked out of quidditch for fighting." Oh right, Seventh year. "And that stuff that happened on the train." Sixth.

"Yeah well," I sigh, flinching when she presses the ice against my hand. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry. When I left him this morning he seemed annoyed but…I never thought this would happen."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, softly cupping her cheek. "Are you happy?"

"That's I broke up with him? Yes." She gives a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I just can't believe you were beat up because of it."

I shrugged, I probably should have cared more about that fact, but in all honesty I didn't.

"I should probably go too."

"Really?" she seems too disappointed by that; I can't help but smile again.

"Remember, you're meant to be taking time off from me?"

"Oh, of course. Yeah you're right." She leans into me and presses a soft kiss against my lips. "One for the road." She says quietly. My hand slides to the back of her head, cupping it as I pull her in again, "That was pathetic." I whisper against her lips before I press mine against hers and I hear a soft moan in her throat. "Now I can leave. Just make sure write to me soon."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can't stay away from you for long."

* * *

_**A/N:** Only one or two chapters left...three at the most. Maybe._


End file.
